Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?
by Hikari Chikanatsu
Summary: Berawal dari kesalahannya saat latih tanding. membuat Hinata merasa disalahkan oleh seluruh anggota tim Karasuno dan meminta Kageyama untuk membantunya berlatih agar Ia tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang Ia lakukan saat itu, Namun Kageyama tak mendukungnya. Kira-kira Apa yang terjadi setelahnya? [TsukiHina Ver]
1. Chapter 1

Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

By: Chikanatsu Hikari

Warning : OOC, OC, typo tersebar dimana-mana.

"aku juga ingin berjuang dengan kekuatanku sendiri!" ucap Hinata keras

"keegoisanmu itu yang bisa merusak keseimbangan tim!" Kageyama tak kalah keras sambil memegang leher kaos yang dipakai Hinata

"ja.. jangan bertengkar" ucap Yachi ragu dan sedikit takut melihat pertengkaran Kageyama dan Hinata di Gym.

"jangan bertengkar, ya?" ulang Yachi

"maka dari itu aku ingin berlatih lebih lagi agar aku tidak membuat kesalahan seperti tadi. Kesalahan ku yang mebuat aku bertabrakan dengan Asahi-senpai!! Maka dari itu kau harus membantuku berlatih dengan memberi umpan padaku.!" Ucap Hinata

"Aku bisa memberikan umpan pada siapapun yang menginginkan kemenangan. Tapi kurasa kau yang sekarang tak memiliki keinginan untuk menang. Kau sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan yang waktu itu." Ucap Kageyama datar dan melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu berbalik menuju pintu keluar gym.

Hinata diam, berdiri dan beranjak mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sudut gym. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Gym terlebih dahulu sebelum Kageyama. Kageyama yang tadinya akan keluar jadi terdiam ditempat dan menatap Hinata yang melangkah pergi dan berbalik melihat ke arah Yachi yang juga bingung.

oOo

Hinata menggoes sepedanya secepat mungkin. Sekilas Ia teringat kejadian yang terjadi di Gym beberapa waktu lalu. Hinata juga teringat saat dia menabrak Asahi-senpai karena merasa bisa memukul umpan yang diberikan kageyama yang sebenarnya akan dipukul oleh Asahi-senpai.

"Aku.. sepertinya memang.. egois ya?" ucapnya sambil terus menggoes sepedanya.

Setelah dua puluh menit berlalu. Hinata akhirnya sampai di depan rumahnya. Menaruh sepedanya ke bagasi rumah lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sedikit tergesa.

"tadaima~" ucap Hinata

"okairi.. Sho-chan, kamu pasti lelah karena latihan tanding kan? Nah sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu ya. Ibu sudah buatkan makan malam untukmu" ucap Ibunya dari arah dapur

"ha'i~" ucap Hinata lesu

Ibunya tahu, saat anaknya lesu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Ibunya menolehkan kepalanya memperhatikan anak laki-laki kesayangannya yang melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

'apa telah terjadi sesuatu?' pikir ibunya.

lima menit berlalu. Kini hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana biru selutut. Menuruni anak tangga dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Duduk dimeja makan bersama ibunya, dan tak lupa Mengucapkan 'itadakimasu' lalu mulai memakan makanan yang sudah dibuat ibunya dengan hikmat.

"ne~ Sho-chan, ada apa? Kamu terlihat lesu, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya ibunya memecahkan keheningan

"tidak ada apa-apa bu. Sungguh." Ucap Hinata yang didengar ibunya cukup lesu

"tidak, Ibu tahu sekali jika kamu begini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kan?" sahut Ibunya

"apa jika aku mengatakannya, ibu akan membantuku?" tanya Hinata ragu

"tentu saja"jawab Ibunya mantap

oOo

Kageyama berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Yah, tentu saja yang sangat dia pikirkan kali ini adalah tentang partnernya di tim voli, pasalnya jika Kageyama mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti tadi pasti Hinata akan membalasnya, dan membuatnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata. Tapi yang terjadi kali ini berbeda.

'apa aku sudah keterlaluan?' batin Kageyama.

oOo

Kageyama memasuki Gym, mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling Gym. Dilihatnya semua anggota sudah datang kecuali Hinata. Padahal lima menit lagi latihan pagi akan segera dimulai.

'aneh, tidak biasanya kan hinata belum datang'pikir Kageyama

"hoi Kageyama, cepat masuk jangan hanya berdiri disana, kau mengahalagi pintu masuknya tahu" ucap Tanaka.

"ma.. maafkan aku senpai." Ucap Kageyama kemudian berlari untuk mengambil bola voli.

Hinata datang 1 menit sebelum latihan dimulai, sepertinya ia berlari dengan cepat menuju Gym setelah menaruh tasnya dikelas. Terlihat beberapa bulir-bulir keringat disekitar keningnya.

"ma..maaf senpai, aku terlambat.. huft" ucapnya sedikit ngos-ngosan

"tidak, Hinata kamu masih belum terlambat kok" ucap Sugawara

Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria. Latihan pun dimulai. Hinata tampak seperti biasanya, ceria dan tampak bersinar. Hanya saja dia yang biasanya sangat cerewet untuk meminta umpan dari kageyama. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda dia hanya mendiamkan Kageyama saat mereka berlatih bersama.

"ne~ Daichi, Hinata sedikit berbeda hari ini, biasanya kan dia sangat cerewet saat berlatih, tapi kali ini dia sedikit tenang kan?" bisik Sugawara pada Daichi

"hm.. aku juga merasa begitu. Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?"

"mungkin saja. Kurasa"

"hoi Tsukishima, bisa bantu aku latihan tidak?" ucap hinata terdengar oleh semua anggota klub voli karasuno yang ada disana. Dan pasti semua mata langsung tertuju pada Hinata.

"Tsukishima?" ucap Tanaka kaget, tidak biasanya hinata minta bantuan tsukishima karena tsukishima yang terkadang suka mengejek atau mengatakan kata-kata sarkasme pada hinata, dan pastinya membuat hinata kesal.

"EH?! Kenapa harus aku? Kan ada Kageyama. Aku tidak bisa memberimu umpan kau tahu?" ucap Tsukishima sedikit menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"tidak aku sedang tidak ingin berlatih dengannya. Aku ingin berlatih denganmu saja Tsukki" sahut Hinata

"Hinata kamu baik-baik saja kan? Atau kamu lagi demam ya? Atau tadi saat berlatih dengan Kageyama kepalamu terbentur bola?" ucap Sugawara sedikit khawatir karena perubahan sifat kouhai-nya yang begitu mengejutkan.

"eh? Aku baik baik saja senpai" ucap Hinata

" hoi, sejak kapan aku mau dipanggil Tsukki ha?" ucap Tsukishima

"memangnya kenapa? Yamaguchi juga memanggilmu begitu kan? Terus kenapa aku tidak boleh?" tanya Hinata bertubi –tubi.

"aku hanya tidak suka, sedangkan Yamaguchi sudah mengenalku sejak sd jadi aku sudah biasa. Dan saat kau yang mengatakannya rasanya sangat aneh kau tahu? Lagipula bukankah kita tidak berteman? Satu klub bukan juga berarti jadi teman kan?" ucap Tsukishima dengan lancarnya

'bodohnya aku kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu' rutuk Tsukishima dalam hati

Hinata diam lagi. Anggota yang lain menatapnya bingung apalagi Kageyama dan Tsukishima.

'hm bukan teman ya? Satu klub bukan berarti berteman?' pikir Hinata.

"haah baiklah, maaf sudah ingin terlalu dekat denganmu Tsukishima, jadi aku membatalkan niatku untuk minta bantuan darimu.. wweee" ucap hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Tsukishima, lalu berbalik dan mengambil bola di rak.

"dia baik-baik saja kan?"ucap Nishinoya sedikit khawatir

 ***TBC**

hei hei hei~~ fic baru lagi nih :v entah kenapa hika-chan suka buat fic Haikyuu.

ok ok abaikan~~.. makasih banget buat yang udah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Dan hika-chan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau menurut kalian ini fic gak terlalu menarik atau banyak typonya :v

Yah, Dan jangan lupa Review, Fav dan Follow kalau kalian suka hehe.. ja ne~~


	2. Chapter 2

_"aku hanya tidak suka, sedangkan yamaguchi sudah mengenalku sejak sd jadi aku sudah biasa. Dan saat kau yang mengatakannya rasanya sangat aneh kau tahu? Lagipula bukankah kita tidak berteman? Satu klub bukan juga berarti jadi teman kan?" ucap tsukishima dengan lancarnya_

' _bodohnya aku kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu' rutuk tsukishima dalam hati_

 _Hinata diam lagi. Anggota yang lain menatapnya bingung apalagi kageyama dan tsukishima._

 _hm bukan teman ya? Satu klub bukan berarti berteman?' pikir hinata._

 _"haah baiklah, maaf sudah ingin terlalu dekat denganmu tsukishima, jadi aku membatalkan niatku untuk minta bantuan darimu.. wweee" ucap hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah tsukishima, lalu berbalik dan mengambil bola di rak._

 _"dia baik-baik saja kan?"ucap nishinoya sedikit khawatir_.

 **ANATA NI NANI O IMI SURU NODESU KA?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **By: Hikari Chikanatsu**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 pm. Ruangan Gym yang dipakai latihan voli sejak pulang sekolah pun kiranya sudah tenang dari dentuman-dentuman bola hasil servis para anggota tanda bahwa Latihan sudah berakhir. Kini mereka semua tengah bersiap untuk pulang.

Para senpainya tengah membereskan barang-barang dibantu oleh para kouhai kesayangan mereka dan sesekali mengarahkan pandang kepada si rambut jingga yang selalu penuh semangat. Pasalnya mereka merasa ada yang berbeda dari hinata. Sebelum pulang takeda-sensei memberitahukan sebuah pengumuman pada mereka.

"berhubung besok kita akan melakukan kamp pelatihan musim panas bersama dengan klub voli yang ada di tokyo, jadi besok kita libur latihan dulu. Dan kita akan berangkat tepat pukul 21.00 pm. ja~~ itu saja pengumuman yang ingin sensei beritahu. Sekarang kalian bisa pulang."

"Ha'i"ucap mereka serempak. Tetapi mereka tidak langsung membubarkan diri , melainkan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Terlebih tsukishima, dia merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan teman.

"ja~~ minna-san, aku pulang duluan ya" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum menghadap anggota klub voli karasuno

"eh? Tumben kau mau pulang sendirian hinata, bukankah kau selalu pulang bersama dengan kageyama?" ucap nishinoya

"ah.. aku ingin pulang lebih dulu senpai,aku sedang ada urusan penting. Dan kurasa kageyama juga akan latihan sendiri sehabis ini jadi lebih baik aku pulang duluan saja hehe" ucap hinata

"oh kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan ya hinata"ucap sugawara sambil tersenyum

"ha'i" sahut hinata. Lalu berbalik dan beranjak dari Gym dengan suara langkah yang dibuat tergesa.

Suasana terasa sepi setelah beberapa menit hinata pulang. Anggota yang lain masih betah dengan tempat pijakannya sedari tadi.

"kageyama, aku ingin bertanya sedikit, boleh?" tanya daichi melepaskan keheningan yang terjadi sejak tadi

"ah.. tentu saja senpai" sahutnya

"itu.. apa kau ada masalah dengan hinata? Kulihat dia hari ini tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi denganmu" ucap daichi serius

"entahlah senp-"

"u..um.. mereka.. kurasa memang mempunyai masalah, senpai" ucap yachi

"eh? Maksudmu?"ucap sugawara bingung

"ke.. kemarin mereka berbeda pendapat tentang permainan voli mereka, da..dan.."ucap yachi gugup sambil sesekali memperhatikan kageyama

"dan? Dan apa Yachi-san?" tanya daichi

"dan kageyama bilang.."

"bilang apa?"

" 'aku bisa memberikan umpan pada siapapun yang menginginkan kemenangan. Tapi kurasa kau yang sekarang tak memiliki keinginan untuk menang. Kau sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan yang waktu itu' itu yang aku ucapkan kepadanya, senpai" sahut kageyama

"begitu ya.. pantas saja dia seperti tidak ingin berlatih denganmu kageyama" ucap asahi

"a.. tapi dia juga mendapat kata kata sarkas dari tsukishima tadi, tapi sepertinya dia baik baik saja" ucap tanaka

"tidak, kurasa dia tidak baik-baik saja" ucap sugawara

"bagaimana kamu tahu kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja suga senpai?" tanya kageyama

"dia tadi terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar perkataan tsukishima kan? Kemudian tersenyum. Bukankah itu menandakan ada yang aneh?" jawab sugawara

Tsukishima yang mendengarkan sedari tadi hanya bisa diam. Pasalnya dia merasa bersalah kali ini. Ia juga ingin berteman akrab dengan hinata, tapi apa mau dikata perkataannya tadi tidak selaras dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

oOo

Hinata memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai. Dia sangat lelah kali ini. Pikirannya sekarang sedang kalut. Pening memang jika memikirkan hal hal yang terjadi hari ini.

"Tadaima~" ucapnya dengan malas akibat kelelahan

"Okairi" ucap seseorang yang duduk diruang tamu

'eh?! Suara tadi bukan suara ibu lalu siapa?' pikir hinata

Karena rasa penasarannya, hinata berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dilihatnya seseorang dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya sedang menyesap teh yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja.

"ayah?!" ucap hinata kemudian diam mematung

"hm? Ada apa sho-chan? Kenapa jadi terdiam seperti patung begitu saat melihat ayah?" sahut ayahnya

"a.. akhirnya ayah pulang ke Miyagi" ucapnya kemudian bersiap memeluk ayahnya. Yang selama ini memang sibuk karena harus mengurus perusahaan milik keluarga mereka di Tokyo.

"ayah hanya ingin melihat putra kesayangan ayah yang suka main voli ini, coba saja sho-chan mau pindah sekolah ke Tokyo pasti akan menyenangkan" ucap ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

oOo

Kageyama berjalan menyusuri lorong saat istirahat makan siang. Hari ini dia tak melihat hinata sedikitpun. Jadi dia berniat untuk mencarinya dan membicarakan maksud kata-katanya kemarin. Kageyama memasuki kantin, diperhatikannya satu persatu tapi hasilnya tetap nihil

 _'dimana dia'_ pikir kageyama

Kageyama beranjak dari kantin dan kini telah berjalan dilorong. Di sepanjang lorong dia hanya memikirkan dimana hinata berada.

 _'D_ _imana dia sembunyi? Hm..'_ pikir kageyama keras sambil mengingat-ngingat tempat yang suka didatangi hinata saat jam istirahat.

'BRUUK'

Kageyama menabrak tsukishima yang juga sedang berjalan bersama dengan yamaguchi.

"hey kalau jalan pakai mata dong" ucap tsukishima dingin

"ya kali orang jalan pakai mata, yang ada orang jalan pakai kaki" sahut kageyama

"sudah nabrak gak minta maaf,ngejawab pula"ucap tsukishima kesal. Entah kenapa dia selalu kesal jika berbicara dengan kageyama. Terlebih saat kageyama berbicara dengan hinata. (au : ah itu mah gejala cemburu/ tsukishima: tidak aku tidak cemburu/ au: ah dasar tsundere)

"siapa juga yang mau nabrak kau ha?. Kau saja yang menghalagi jalan dengan tubuhmu yang besar itu" balas kageyama

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar" ucap yamaguchi menengahi

"untung saja ya ada yamaguchi, kalau tidak ada kau pasti sudah ku pukul"ucap tsukishima geram

"kau menghayal. Yang ada juga aku yang memberikanmu pukulan"

Yamaguchi lelah. Lelah badan dan pikiran untuk menengahi mereka. Salah-salah nanti saat yamaguchi menengahi mereka, malah yamaguchi yang kena pukulan.

 _'ya tuhan, ini anak berdua sulit amat dipisahin kalo lagi berantem. Untung saja hinata tidak ada disini, coba kalau ada, pasti tambah runyam. Lalu jadi kontes 2 lawan 1 sambil adu mulut'_ pikir Yamaguchi

"oh iya, tumben kamu sendirian kageyama, dimana Hinata? Biasanya kan kamu bersama dengannya saat jam istirahat" tanya yamaguchi yang sontak membuat Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang tadinya adu mulut langsung terdiam.

"oh itu, tadi aku mencarinya dikelasnya, teman-teman sekelasnya bilang dia baru saja keluar. Dan aku mencarinya kesana kemari, tapi tidak juga ketemu sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan kacamata sialan ini dan kau" ucap kageyama

Iya Kageyama tidak bohong. Dia mencari kesana kemari, naik tangga,turun tangga. Sampai mendaki gunung dan lewati lembah sambil nyanyi lagunya ayu ting-ting yang judulnya alamat palsu. (*author dilemparin bola voli oleh kageyama karena telah membuatnya terlihat alay, oke lanjut ke cerita)

"apa kau bilang?!" ucap Tsukishima makin kesal

"hei kau sudah dengar kan? Atau kau punya masalah dengan telingamu sekarang? Waah sepertiya telinganya mulai bermasalah dia perlu kau bawa ke dokter, Yamaguchi" ucap Kageyama sambil menunjuk Tsukishima

 _'aa.. mulai lagi'_ batin yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi lelah, terlebih pikirannya karena ulah dua orang yang dihadapannya sekarang. Kenapa juga yamaguchi disuruh membawa Tsukishima ke dokter, kan Yamaguchi bukan babysitternya. Yamaguchi berbalik dan melihat hinata berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah gontai.

"ah.. Hinata-kun" ucap Yamaguchi

Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang tadinya lagi adu mulut bagian kedua akhirnya berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si rambut oranye. Hinata menatap yamaguchi dengan sedikit lesu dan tetap berjalan gontai.

"are? Ada apa denganmu hinata-kun? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yamaguchi khawatir

"aku tidak apa apa. Aku hanya lelah" sahutnya

"oii Boge darimana saja kau? Aku lelah mencarimu tahu" ucap Kageyama

Hinata melirik sekilas pada Kageyama. Lalu menghela nafas lelah. Kageyama bingung, hinata tidak bereaksi.

 _'apa dia masih marah?'_ pikir Kageyama

"eh? Hinata kau yakin baik-baik saja? Aku antar ke uks saja ya? Kau terlihat sangat pucat" ucap yamaguchi

"dari kantor bakageyama! Kau pikir apa" ucap hinata sambil menatap kageyama

"a..ah.. begitu"

"ada urusan apa kau ke kantor?"tanya tsukishima

"huft.. Yamaguchi bisa antarkan aku ke uks saja? Kurasa aku tidak enak badan" sahut hinata

"haha diabaikan sama hinata kasian" ucap kageyama penuh kemenangan

"diam kau!" sahut Tsukishima kesal

"ba.. baiklah Hinata-kun, tapi kenapa tidak dengan kageyama saja? Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan" ucap yamaguchi

Hinata hanya diam. Dia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, dan perutnya terasa sangat sakit kali ini. Padahal dia sudah makan sebelum disuruh ke kantor tadi.

"Hinata-kun kau baik baik saja?" tanya yamaguchi khawatir

Hinata merasa kepalanya makin pusing dan akihrnya pandangannya mengabur dan menggelap. Hinata pingsan. Untung saja ada tsukishima yang sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang ambruk tiba-tiba.

 _'ringan sekali'_ pikir tsukishima

 ***TBC**

Hai. . hai. . hai. . . maaf Hika-chan baru bisa update ini fict. . soalnya gak ada inspirasi hehe. . .

Jadi maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang menarik dan banyak kekurangannya ya. (つω｡) dan juga Hika-chan berterima kasih banget buat yang udah nyempatin waktunya hanya untuk membaca fanfict buatan Hika-chan ini. . sankyu Minna-san ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

Jangan lupa Review, Fav dan Follow fict ini kalau kalian suka~~


	3. Chapter 3

_Hinata merasa kepalanya makin pusing dan akihrnya pandangannya mengabur dan menggelap. Hinata pingsan. Untung saja ada Tsukishima yang sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang ambruk tiba-tiba._

 _'ringan sekali'pikir Tsukishima_

 **Anata ni nani o imi suru nodesu ka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **warning : OC, OOC, bisa jadi Shounen-ai , dan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana.**

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan matanya dengan pencahayaan yang ada diruangan.

 _'ini dimana?'_ pikirnya

"ah akhirnya kau bangun juga, kau tahu kau sudah tertidur selama 20 tahun. Ckckck memangnya kau mimpi apa sih sampai tertidur selama 20 tahun"ucap seseorang iseng

"eh? EEEHHH?! 20 tahun? Apa kenapa bisa .. tidaaaaak!!!" teriak Hinata histeris

"Haha kau lucu sekali hinata. bisa-bisanya kau percaya begitu saja"

Hinata pun menatap orang yang menertawakan tingkahnya tadi, padahal kan hinata jadi seperti itu karena perkataan orang itu juga.

"Tsukishima?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan dimana Yamaguchi dan Kageyama?!" kaget hinata tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Tsukishima hanya terdiam namun diam-diam ia juga menampakkan senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat tipis sehingga tidak terlalu nampak.

"Tentu saja menjagamu yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Dan kau menanyakan kemana mereka? Mereka kembali ke kelas, katanya ada test"

"Oh begitu. . kalau begitu kau juga kembali saja sana ke kelas. Aku juga sudah sadar" sahut Hinata sedikit ketus.

"He.. setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atau apa. . karena aku dengan sigap menangkapmu saat akan jatuh ke lantai dan juga menjagamu sampai kau sadar"

"Terima kasih. . puas? Sekarang kau bisa pergi karena aku sudah sadar" jawab Hinata sedikit datar

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan tulus?" ucap Tsukishima sambil mendekati Hinata yang masih ada diranjang Uks

"Tidak. . ah mungkin kau lupa. . kita tidak berteman bukan? Jadi. . pergi sana" hinata melemparkan bantal yang tadinya ia pakai ke Tsukishima yang kini ada didepannya. Tsukishima hanya terdiam. _'Tidak. . waktu itu aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu'_ batin Tsukishima

"Kenapa jadi diam?! Kubilang pergi! Kenapa juga kau memperdulikan orang yang bukan temanmu?!" ucapan dari hinata dengan mudah membuat hati Tsukishima meringis.

"Ti. . tidak. . aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu . . Hinata" ucap Tsukishima sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud?! Ha? Apa?!" Hinata mulai kesal dan bersiap untuk melemparkan barang barang yang ada didekatnya ke arah Tsukishima. Tsukishima pun mendekat dan memeluk hinata tiba-tiba. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda bersurai bak jeruk mandarin tersebut.

"Maaf. . . maaf. . . maaf. . ." ucap Tsukishima pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Hinata, membuatnya terdiam dengan apa yang dilakukan Tsukishima.

"Maaf karena perkataanku waktu itu. . sebenarnya saat it-"

'BRAAK' pintu ruangan terbuka kasar menampakkan seorang wanita yang sama cantiknya dengan hinata berambut panjang yang sewarna dengan hinata yang tengah tampak khawatir.

"Sho-chan kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya ibunya khawatir. Ya iyalah ibu mana yang tidak khawatir mendengar anaknya pingsan tiba-tiba disekolah.

Tiba-tiba Hening melanda, ibu hinata tengah menatap sang anak yang kini sedang dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki blonde berkacamata dengan sangat romantisnya dipandangan matanya. Hinata yang menyadari pandangan sang ibu pun tiba-tiba gugup dan malu seketika.

"Ah i. .ibu aku tidak apa-apa bu, Ibu terlalu khawatir" sahut Hinata gugup sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Tsukishima. Tsukishima yang juga baru menyadari bahwa orang yang baru datang tadi adalah ibu hinata pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"A. .ah maafkan saya karena-"

"Tidak-tidak.. kamu jarang pingsan Sho-chan kamu pasti kenapa-napa" potong ibu hinata yang kembali ingat akan kekhawatirannya tadi.

"Ibu kau terlalu khawatir kubilang aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata

"Ha'i ha'i. Ah dan kau pasti teman Sho-chan kan? Terima kasih ya karena telah menjaganya sampai saya datang. Perkenalkan nama saya Hinata Kouko, ibu Hinata Shouyo." Ucap ibunya kepada Tsukishima.

"Saya Tsukishima kei. . iya sama-sama bibi, tak perlu sungkan. Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai kekasihnya" sahut Tsukishima enteng.

 _'yah setidaknya dengan begini aku satu langkah didepan si ousama untuk mendapatkan hinata'_ batin Tsukishima nista

"ara.. tak kusangka Sho-chan sudah punya kekasih yang sangat baik dan tampan sepertimu, tapi kenapa Sho-chan memilih untuk-"ucap ibuya teputus karena Hinata tiba-tiba memegang tangannya erat.

"Ibu, aku ingin susu strowberry. . . dan jangan percaya dengan perkataannya. Aku belum punya kekasih, dia itu hanya berbohong" potong Hinata asal sambil menatap tajam Tsukishima yang dengan entengnya bilang kalau hinata adalah kekasihnya.

"Ha'i ha'i nanti ibu belikan, dan apa maksudmu bukan Sho-chan? Ah tapi kita akan kerumah sakit dulu untuk memastikan apa Sho-chan baik-baik saja ya" sahut ibunya

"Dan- kau bisa segera kembali kekelas sekarang, kau tidak mungkin kan meninggalkan pelajaran terlalu lama. Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mau berteman dan yah bahkan sudah berpacaran dengan Sho-chan." Ucap ibu Hinata lembut pada Tsukishima yang langsung dapat protesan dari hinata karena ibunya bilang ia sudah 'berpacaran' dengan orang yang menurutnya sudah seperti tiang listrik berjalan karena tinggi badannya itu padahal kan tidak.

"Ha'i, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap Tsukishima membungkuk ke arah ibu hinata lalu beranjak dari ruang uks

 _'Berteman kah?'_ pikir Hinata mengingat perkataan ibunya tadi.

oOo

Kageyama dilanda kegalauan yang amat sangat, bahkan test matematika yang tengah ia kerjakan sebagai ulangan harian setiap siswa di kelas pun tak terlalu dihiraukannya. Ia terus memikirkan pemuda berambut sewarna jeruk mandarin itu. Andai saja kalau tidak ada test matematika ini Kageyama pasti sudah menunggui pemuda itu di Ruang UKS, bukannya si titan bermegane itu yang menjaganya.

 _'sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa dia sampai pingsan begitu. Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf padanya tadi'_ batin Kageyama.

 _'ah tapi aku akan mencoba menghilangkan ingatan si megane yang tadi dengan antengnya bilang ia yang akan menjaga hinata sampai sadar, padahal ketahuan banget mau modus-modusin Hinata'_ batin Kageyama lagi sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan membuat semua yang mengerjakan test bergidik ngeri karena tiba-tiba ada aura aneh muncul.

Kageyama pun akhirnya mengerjakan testnya sambil tersenyum-senyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai bak setan yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat saat memikirkan cara membuat ingatan Tsukishima hilang yah yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah dengan memukul kepala Tsukishima dengan bola voli berkali-kali. Well emang yah di kepala Kageyama hanya berisi bola voli dan sang partner yang sering membuatnya selalu olahraga jantung kalau lagi dekat dengannya.

"Baik waktu mengerjakan test tinggal 3 menit lagi" ucap sang guru matematika yang mana langsung membuyarkan lamunan jahat dari Kageyama.

Sontak mata Kageyama membulat kaget, bagaimana tidak kaget saking asiknya memikirkan cara menghilangkan ingatan Tsukishima tadi, ia jadi tak menghiraukan soal matematikanya, yang mana baru terisi setengah.

"Tidaak!" teriak Kageyama OOC sambil mengisi lembar jawaban dengan kecepatan setara kecepatan cahaya (baca: ngisinya ngasal).

Yah, setelah kegiatan test atau yang biasa dibilang ulangan harian selesai , Kageyama pun kembali memikirkan bagaimana keadaan sang matahari dan bagaimana cara meminta maaf padanya nanti. Soal Tsukishima itu mah bisa dilakukan nanti, toh bisa dilakukan saat latihan.

"nanti aku akan menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya" gumamnya

oOo

Kageyama berjalan disepanjang koridor menuju ruang UKS saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Yah biarkan Kageyama berharap sang matahari masih ada disana dan saat membuka pintu UKS nanti dia akan disambut oleh hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan puppy eyes bak minta dipungut pikir Kageyama mulai ngelantur.

"Eh? Kageyama kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kageyama pun berbalik untuk menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah Yamaguchi, aku ingin ke ruang UKS"

"Ingin melihat Hinata eh?" goda Yamaguchi

"Kau sudah tahu jadi kenapa mengatakan itu, dan lagi dimana si megane itu?" tanya Kageyama

"Dia bilang ke perpus dulu untuk mengembalikan buku"

Kageyama hanya ber 'OO'. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang UKS yang tadinya tertunda.

"Oii Ousama kau ingin kemana?" suara barithone dari seseorang yang sangat mudah dikenal siapa lagi kalau bukan si Tsukishima.

"UKS" jawab Kageyama singkat, jelas, dan padat sepadat kemacetan saat pagi hari. Tsukishima menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Untuk apa? Hinata sudah pulang dijemput ibunya" Ucap Tsukishima santai kayak dipantai.

"APAAA?!! IBU HINATA TADI DATANG MENJEMPUTNYA?! DAN KAU BERTEMU DENGAN IBUNYA? TIDAAAAK MERTUAA KU PASTI SUDAH SALAH MENGIRA MENANTUNYA!" teriakkan menggelegar Kageyama yang mulai OOC lagi dikoridor sekolah untungnya koridor saat itu sedang sepi hanya ada Kageyama, Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima.

Respon Yamaguchi yang mendengar teriakan menggelegar Kageyama hanya menutup telinganya dengan tangannya, sedangkan Tsukishima . . .

"ENAK AJA BILANG MERTUA MU, BIBI ITU MERTUA AKU KALI!!" Tsukishima membalas teriakan Kageyama, oke Tsukishima juga mulai OOC mungkin kena efek teriakan Kageyama tadi.

"WHAT? KAU SEDANG MENGHAYAL. SUDAH PASTI BIBI ITU MERTUA AKU!" Kageyama tak mau kalah. Oke Yamaguchi udah gak tahan pengen nabok dua orang yang kini didepannya sedang teriak-teriak ngerebutin emaknya Hinata Shoyo.

 _'kalo aku nabok dua orang ini tiba-tiba kira-kira, responnya gimana ya?'_ pikir Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi pun membayangkan ia menabok dua orang yang didepannya dan tentu saja juga memikirkan respon setelah ia menabok dua orang itu.

Oke Yamaguchi menghentikan hayalannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk nabok dua orang yang ada didepannya. Kenapa? ya tentu saja karena Yamaguchi masih sayang nyawa, kali aja abis dia nabok dua orang itu langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan langsung dengan santainya menjatuhkannya dari jendela sekolah.

"MERTUA AKU!" teriak Kageyama

"AKU!" balas Tsukishima

Mereka terus mengulangi kata-kata itu, membuat Yamaguchi jadi keinget ama iklan di tv yang tidak sengaja ia tonton. Cukup lama ia memikirkan iklan itu dan kemudia tersadar akan orang yang tengah bertengkar itu membuatnya tak tahan.

"sudah-sudah, sebaiknya simpan energi untuk nanti malam. Kita kan akan berangkat ke tokyo malam ini untuk pelatihan musim panas" ucapnya mencoba menengahi. Kageyama terdiam sejenak, begitu pula dengan Tsukishima.

Membuat Yamaguchi sedikit tenang dan menghela nafas lega karena telah mengamankan sedikit dunia dari tingkah dua orang yang menurutnya mulai absurd. Masa ibu hinata udah dibilang mertua? Padahal nikah aja belom.

Namun ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama, bukan karena negara api menyerang tapi karena Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang mulai kembali adu mulut. Dan berakhir dengan Kageyama diiringi oleh Tsukishima yang kena hukuman oleh pengawas sekolah karena membuat keributan di sore hari yang menenangkan.

Yamaguchi? Well Yamaguchi anak yang baik saking baiknya ia memberi semangat sambil membawa pom-pom yang biasa dipakai anak-anak pemandu sorak, sambil teriak " EE SEMANGAT! E. . E. . SEMANGAT!" yang langsung dipelototi oleh keduanya membuat yamaguchi ngacir duluan meninggalkan temannya yang sedang dihukum.

 ***TBC**

yeeeaay.. chapter 3 udah update. . . ano. . etto maaf kalo chapter kali ini agak absurd, gak jelas, dan garing banget. soalnya ide ini tiba-tiba aja muncul setelah sekian lama gak dapat pencerahan buat ngelanjutin hehe. . .

Dan Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang telah mendukung Hika-chan dari pertama kali Hika-chan ngebuat ini fict sampai sekarang hehe.

Kageyama : emang ada yang ngedukung Hika-chan?

Hika-chan : ya iya lah ada.

Kageyama : mana? gak liat tuh. oh iya Hika-chan, aku mau Komplain.

Hika-chan : OMG Kageyama, kemaren kan udah komplain di fict 'The doll' lah kenapa sekarang di fict ini juga komplain? *di deathglare Kageyama

Kageyama : ya iyalah komplain. situ gak adil banget buat cerita. masa Tsukishima mulu yang dapat adegan buat berduaan romantis-romantisan sama Hinata. Giliran Aku dapat adegan romantis bareng Hinata kapan?! *teriak OOC

Hika-chan : okeh kalau Kageyama jadi anak yang baik dan bersikap manis didepan para readers yang baca ini fict, maka hika-chan mungkin akan mengabulkan permintaan mu itu nak :v

Kageyama : janji loh ya, oh iya buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict yang mulai absurd ini terima kasih banyak ya. dan juga kalau kalian suka bisa langsung Reviews, Fav dan Follow fict ini. see you in next chapter minna-san~~


	4. Chapter 4

Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru No Desuka?

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OC, OOC, bisa jadi Shounen-ai, terus. . Typo tersebar dimana-mana jadi harap berhati-hati :v

Sekarang jam 20.56. malam hari ini, para anggota klub voli putra Karasuno berkumpul di halaman sekolah untuk pergi ke camp pelatihan musim panas ditokyo sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan oleh Takeda-sensei.

"Baik apa semuanya sudah hadir?" tanya Ukai-san sang pelatih klub.

"A.. ano Hinata-kun belum datang"ucap Sugawara.

"Apa ada yang tahu kenapa dia belum datang? Padahal sudah mau jam sembilan malam. Apa dia ketiduran?" ucap Takeda-sensei sedikit bingung karena tidak biasanya Hinata terlambat.

"Tadi disekolah dia pingsan, dan setelah itu ibunya bilang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."ucap Tsukishima.

"pingsan? Rumah sakit?" ucap Asahi.

"i.. iya senpai. Hinata tadi pingsan saat disekolah" Sahut Yamaguchi.

"Apa kah sangat parah?" tanya Nishinoya. yang tentu saja tidak disahuti oleh Tsukishima ataupun Yamaguchi dan Kageyama yang tadinya membawa Hinata ke ruang UKS.

"Ah biar ku hubungi dia, kantoku. "ucap Daichi.

Daichi pun menghubungi nomor telpon Hinata.

'Tuuut..tuuut..tuuuu...' nada sambung telepon.

 _"moshi moshi.."_

"ah.. moshi moshi.. Hinata kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Daichi.

 _"ah gomen senpai aku lupa bilang, aku ikut dengan ayahku untuk ke Tokyo, jadi kalian bisa pergi tanpa aku. Oh iya, senpai kirimkan saja alamat kita pelatihan musim panas tersebut"_

"ah.. baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan." Ucap Daichi.

 _"ha'i senpai. Kalian juga hati-hati"_

Kemudian telpon dimatikan. Anggota yang lain menunggu dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kantouku, Sensei. Hinata bilang dia Pergi dengan diantar oleh Ayahnya ke sana. Jadi dia bilang pergi saja tanpanya" ucap Daichi yang membuat Kageyama terkejut. tentu saja terkejut pasalnya ia tadi berniat untuk duduk bersampingan dengan Hinata dan menghabiskan waktu saat diperjalanan dengan Hinata, yah tak lupa juga sih niatan untuk minta maaf.

"ah.. baiklah kalau begitu, ayo bawa masuk barang-barang kalian" Titah Ukai yang mendengar ucapan Daichi tadi. Dengan cepat mereka melaksanakan apa yang sudah di perintahkan oleh sang pelatih.

Hari mulai siang ketika rombongan tim karasuno tiba di shinzen. Terlihat Kuroo dari tim nekoma yang menunggu mereka pun memperlihatkan ekspresi senang, Ketika melihat bus dan para anggota karasuno yang mulai turun dari bus.

Kenma yang sedari tadi ikut Kuroo untuk menjemput anggota tim karasuno agak bingung ketika melihat anggota tim karasuno sudah turun semua, kecuali Hinata yang memang tidak ikut bus tersebut.

"ano.. Shoyo mana?" tanya kenma dengan nada malasnya

"ah katanya Hinata akan datang dengan diantar ayahnya" ucap Sugawara.

Yang hanya dibalas dengan 'oh' an dari Kenma.

"Kenma-senpai! Apa Hinata sudah datang?!" teriak Lev sambil menuruni tangga dan menghampiri kenma dan yang lainnya.

"are? Dimana Hinata?" ucap Lev celingak-celinguk.

"Dia bilang dia akan datang bersama Ayahnya" ucap Kenma.

"Kenapa jadi begitu? Apa kalian meninggalkannya?" ucap Lev dengan pandangan menyelidik bak detective.

"Ah tidak, saat itu aku menelponnya dan dia bilang akan pergi kesini dengan Ayahnya" ucap Daichi.

"oh.. begitu.. tapi kapan dia akan sampai.." rengek Lev.

"Lev diam, kau berisik" ucap Kenma.

"Ah kenma-senpai punya alamat e-mail Hinata kan? Boleh aku minta ? aku ingin menanyakan kapan dia akan datang" ucap Lev memelas.

Anggota tim karasuno dan Kuroo hanya tertawa garing melihat Lev yang sepertinya sangat merindukan Hinata itu.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil yang terbilang mewah berwarna hitam mengkilap berhenti di dekat bis yang tadinya ditumpangi oleh anggota tim karasuno. Semua mata pun tertuju pada mobil tersebut. Mereka penasaran siapa orang yang akan turun dari mobil itu.

Tak lama terlihat pemuda berambut sewarna jeruk mandarin dengan wajah yang masih pucat turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Hinata?" ucap anggota karasuno kaget.

"Shouyo" ucap Kenma.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Lev yang melihatnya pun tersenyum senang kemudian berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Hinata.. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah tinggi sejak kita terakhir kali bertemu?"

 _'curang'_ pikir semua yang melihat

"hhh.. Lev lepaskan.. aku baik-baik saja.. dan juga bagaimana bisa tinggi badanku bertambah hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu" ucap Hinata kesal.

"ah tapi aku bertambah 2 milimeter loh" ucap Lev sambil melepas pelukannya.

"ano maaf mengganggu tuan. Kyu-sama tadi bilang jika-" ucap assisten pribadi ayah Hinata.

"Ha'i ha'i. . aku mengerti kok Sue-san jangan khawatir" potong Hinata dengan menatap Sue sang assisten pribadi Ayah Hinata yang setia.

"eh?! Ah.. ha'i Sho-sama"

Assisten pribadi ayah Hinata tersebut pun kemudian memasuki mobil lalu pergi dari shinzen.

"waah.. Sho-sama? Memangnya apa pekerjaan ayahmu Hinata?" ucap Tsukishima penasaran.

"hmm.. kau terkejut karena aku dipanggil Sho-sama ya? Dia tadi adalah assisten pribadi ayahku. Dan yah, dia sudah bekerja dengan ayahku sejak aku baru lahir" sahut Hinata.

"aku nanya pekerjaan ayahmu chibi, bukan kenapa kamu dipanggil Sho-sama" ucap Tsukishima sedikit kesal.

"ah.. begitu hehe. Ayahku pemilik perusahaan Hinata Group" sahutnya enteng. Hinata Group adalah perusahaan besar yang juga terkenal di Jepang dan dunia *Ceritanya.

"be.. benarkah ?! itu kan salah satu perusahaan besar yang ada di jepang dan juga terkenal di. . dunia ?!" kaget Kuroo.

"waah kenma.. aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Hinata berlari kearah Kenma dan memeluknya mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan Kuroo.

"chibi-chan kau kejam mengabaikanku begitu saja" ucap kuroo sambil pundung dipojokan jalan.

 _'yang sabar ya kuroo'_ batin semua yang ada disana kecuali kenma dan Hinata.

"aku juga Shoyo. Ayo kita masuk" ucap Kenma dan melepas pelukannya.

"disini udaranya segar dan sejuk juga ya. " ucap Hinata sambil menaiki tangga meninggalkan yang lain.

"emm.. tapi disini banyak serangganya" ucap Kenma.

"Ah Kenma. . kau tidak suka serangga ya. . . " ucap Hinata yang langsung di gelengkan oleh Kenma.

"Tidak juga. . hanya beberapa serangga seperti sekarang ini saja yang aku tidak sukai"

"Hn. . begitu. ."

oOo

Kini karasuno berlatih tanding dengan Fukurodani. Kageyama sangat fokus saat akan memberikan umpan.

 _'bolanya datang'_ batinnya

Lalu memberikan umpan tersebut ke arah Hinata.

"Serangan aneh itu akan segera datang" ucap Bokuto dengan bersemangat seperti biasa.

Tapi yang terjadi bukannya serangan aneh yang seperti mereka lakukan. Bolanya malah jatuh ke lantai karena jarak bola tersebut terlalu jauh dari tempat Hinata melompat dan membuat tim Fukurodani melongo.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ batin tim Fukurodani yang masih melongo.

 _'gawat terlalu pendek'_ batin Kageyama

"don't mind Kageyama" ucap Sugawara.

"tumben sekali umpanmu meleset Kageyama" ucap Tanaka

 _' tidak biasanya, apa dia. . tertekan karena tak ada pertner untuk berlatih? nah kesusahan kan'_ pikir Hinata mulai absurd.

Tapi Hinata merasa khawatir dengan pertnernya itu ya . . walau sedikit. karena Hinata masih kesal sih dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

 _'Apa aku menghiburnya saja ya?'_ batin Hinata sambil menatap Kageyama yang masih memasang wajah kesal.

Oke, memandang wajahnya saja membuatnya bergidik sekarang. Bagaimana mau menghiburnya coba, pikir hinata yang mulai dipenuhi kebimbangan antara menghibur atau tidak.

Setelah Latihan yang melelahkan karena Karasuno mendapat hukuman berkali-kali karena kalah dalam latih tanding tadi. Kini Kageyama memilih duduk di pojok gym yang sepi tanpa ada sosok manusia lain disana.

Sembari mengistirahatkan badan yang lelah dan letih karena mengejar cintanya untuk Hinata yang kini masih tidak peka sama sekali-eh? Kageyama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai absurd.

Sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah. Hingga tak menyadari ada orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Kageyama. . " ucap orang itu. Sontak Kageyama mendongakkan kepalanya, tak ia hiraukan rasa sakit lehernya ketika mendongak dengan tergesa karena terkejut.

"Hi. . Hinata. . ka. . kau kenapa ada disini?" tanyanya terbata. Hinata kemudian berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan kageyama yang kini didepannya.

"eh? memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini?" Hinata memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sehingga membuatnya sangat imut sekarang. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri Kageyama sedikit merona sekarang. tangan kirinya dia pakai untuk mencubit lengan kanannya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah ini mimpi.

" Kageyama. . wajahmu memerah apa kau sakit?" ucap Hinata sedikit khawatir dan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kageyama.

 _'Te. . Terlalu dekat. . Hinata!!'_ batin Kageyama.

"Hn. .? tidak panas tapi kenapa wajahmu merah?" ucap Hinata sambil menjauhkan keningnya dan mulai memegang pipi Kageyama yang terlihat memerah.

Oh Hinata tak taukah dirimu bahwa Jantung Kageyama sekarang sedang bersenam ria akibat ulahmu.

 _'Ta. . Tangannya membelai pipiku dengan lembut. . dan. . wajahnya sangat dekat. . membuatku berdebar. . tapi aku sangat suka. semoga waktu berjalan dengan lambat'_ batin kageyama sembari memandang Hinata yang sangat dekat dengannya. seketika itu juga ia teringat sesuatu.

Ia langsung mendekap erat tubuh pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"eh Ka. . Kageyama ke-"

"Maaf. . maaf Hinata. . maaf" potong Kageyama masih memeluk Hinata yang ada didepannya.

"Untuk?" tanya Hinata polos, padahal ia tau maksud Pemuda yang sedang mendekapnya erat.

"Untuk semua yang kukatakan hari itu. . aku. . aku sungguh egois hiks. . aku. . aku yang egois hiks" Kageyama menitikkan air matanya, membuat Hinata sedikit menyesal telah bertengkar dengan Kageyama hari itu, karena mungkin saja Kageyama teringat kembali saat ia masih SMP dan diberi gelar Ousama yang langsung dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena Kageyama yang egois kala itu. Ia pun membalas pelukan Kageyama sembari menenangkan partnernya itu.

" Sudah-sudah. . aku memaafkanmu. . jangan menangis lagi oke? kau jelek sekali saat menangis Kageyama" canda Hinata yang tentu saja Kageyama seketika itu juga berhenti menangis.

" Benarkah?" ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa didengar.

"ya tentu saja" Hinata tersenyum memandang Kageyama dan Kageyama melihat senyum Hinata yang bisa bikin orang kena diabetes karena terlalu manis pun merona dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata. menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

"Kageyama kau. . tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanmu ini. . etto. . ini agak-"

"Biarkan seperti ini Hinata. . kumohon. ."potong Kageyama.

 _'Biarkan seperti ini terus. . kalau bisa selamanya sih kita bisa seperti ini'_ batin Kageyama.

"Ha'i ha'i" Sahut Hinata cepat.

Kageyama semakin mempererat pelukannya menikmati wangi Hinata yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

END

hehe. . gak deh tadi cuma becanda. .

 *** TBC ***

Gimana? gimana? apakah menarik?

makasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follow yah minna-san. . maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan ya . .

Kageyama : Good Job. Akhirnya adegan gua berduaan sama Hinata !! *Teriak OOC

Tsukishima : curang ih. . ini kelewat romance daripada bagianku di chapter kemaren. *memdeath glare author

Hika-chan : but, Hika-chan. . hanya. . me. . menjalankan kewajiban Hika-chan sebagai author yang baik. karena kemaren Kageyama bersikap baik sama para readers yang ngebaca ini fict *Author mulai gemetaran

Tsukishima : Chapter depan giliran aku yang paling romance oke? *melirik tajam author dengan penuh penekanan.

Kageyama : eits gak bisa. . pastinya ntar bagianku lagi huu. . dasar megane. .

Tsukishima : enak aja. . pastinya aku kali.

Hika-chan : Oke oke. . stop. . kalian jangan bertengkar entar para readers malah kabur woy. . kalau kalian bersikap baik mungkin akan Hika-chan pertimbangkan lagi untuk chapter berikutnya hehe. .

Tsuki/Kage : Oke

Tsukishima : ayoo minna-san. review. . terus bilang kalau hanya Tsukishima yang tampan ini yang cocok buat Hinata, buat author ngerubah jalan ceritanya! *oke Tsukishima mulai OOC

Kageyama : jangan. . jangan. . Dukung Kageyama aja ya minna-san. .

Tsuki/Kage : See you in next chapter minna-san~~


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter sebelumnya. . ._

 _"Ha'i ha'i" Sahut Hinata cepat._

 _Kageyama semakin mempererat pelukannya menikmati wangi Hinata yang membuatnya merasa nyaman._

 **Anata ni nani o imi suru no desuka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, bisa jadi Shounen-ai, typo everywhere. jadi harap berhati-hati** **ヽ('-')ﾉ**

Kageyama masih memeluk erat Hinata didalam gym 1 yang tampak sepi. Hinata yang sedari tadi dipeluk pun kini mulai memainkan surai raven milik Kageyama dengan menariknya satu persatu dengan lembut.

 _'Kok makin lama. . rasanya. . jadi pengen jambak rambutnya Kageyama ya?'_ batin Hinata yang menarik-narik rambut Kageyama.

Kageyama yang merasa rambutnya dimainkan oleh Hinata diam saja. toh kalau dia komplain nanti Hinata malah melepas pelukannya lagi, ya kira-kira seperti itulah pemikirannya. padahal dari tadi Kageyama menahan ringisannya karena semakin lama, Hinata semakin kuat menarik ujung rambutnya.

"Ka. . Kageyama. . rambutmu ini. ." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Kageyama penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Hinata.

"Ra. . rambutku kenapa Hinata?" Kageyama melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata pun kini memilih duduk di depan Kageyama sambil terus menatap rambut Kageyama.

"Rambutmu. . itu. . boleh aku. . ." Hinata terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya. membuat Kageyama semakin penasaran, oh jangan lupakan juga detak jantung Kageyama yang sekarang sedang bersenam ria.

". . . Jambak gak?" Hinata dengan polosnya akhirnya mengatakan niatannya sedari tadi ia batinkan. Kageyama langsung Cengo dan memproses apa yang baru dikatakan sang partner tercintanya.

1 Detik. . .

2 Detik. . Hinata mengedipkan matanya menunggu respon Kageyama.

3 Det

"Hinata Bogee! kau pikir rambutku apa?!" teriak Kageyama dengan aura mencekam, secara naluriah Hinata berdiri dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar gym untuk menghindari kemurkaan partner yang tadi ingin ia jambak. namun. .

'BRAAK' Hinata ketabrak tiang-eh. . gak salah-salah, tapi ketabrak Tsukishima yang entah sejak kapan ada disana, berdiri ditengah pintu keluar. Hinata pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilantai gym.

"Aduuh sakit. . gila ketabrak ap- pa an sih. ." ucap Hinata dengan nada rendah diakhir dengan cengiran sedikit saat melihat orang yang ditabrak.

"Oi chibi, kau tidak apa-apakan?"ucap Tsukishima sembari mencoba membantu Hinata berdiri.

"A. . aku tidak apa-apa Tsukishima. . etto maaf tadi aku menabrakmu" ucap Hinata dengan wajah menyesal.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" ucap Kageyama sembari mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku disuruh Daichi-senpai mencari kalian. . Katanya ada latihan tambahan. Latih tanding sama Nekoma di gym 2" sahut Tsukishima menatap Hinata pastinya, bukan Kageyama yang tadinya bertanya. Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar latihan tanding melawan Nekoma, langsung terbakar api semangatnya.

Kemudian Kageyama dan Tsukishima teriak kebakaran-kebakaran sambil berlari-larian panik mencari air Karena melihat Uke-coret-tercinta-coret-mereka-coret- berapi-api. --eh? gak tadi salah skenario. .*author dilemparin Bola Voli. Oke kembali ke skenario. .

"Ayo cepat kita kesana!" ucap Hinata masih berapi-api dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap Tsukishima dan Kageyama.

"Tentu saja. ayo!" ucap Tsukishima langsung menarik tangan Hinata meninggalkan Kageyama.

oOo

Malam pun tiba, para pemain yang tadi latih tanding tambahan pun mulai membereskan Gym yang baru saja mereka gunakan. Hinata mengambil tempat dipinggir ruangan dan terlihat sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Sugawara yang melihat Hinata tengah duduk dipinggir ruangan pun menghampirinya.

"Hinata kau sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Sugawara.

Hinata mendongak untuk menatap Sugawara yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Tidak senpai. Aku hanya lelah karena itu aku duduk disini" sahut Hinata.

"Kau yakin kau sedang tidak ada masalah? Oh iya, kudengar kemarin kau pingsan disekolah dan dibawa ibumu kerumah sakit, lalu bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya Hinata?" tanya Sugawara lagi dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak senpai aku tidak punya masalah kok. etto itu kemarin hanya. . hanya telat makan saja " jawabnya

"Yah.. sepertinya memang begitu. Berarti saat disini kau jangan sampai telat makan lagi. nanti yang ada kau malah tambah sakit. Dan. ." ucap Sugawara sambil mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping Hinata

". . . Jika kau memang mempunyai masalah, aku bisa mendengarkanmu dan membantumu sebisaku untuk mencari jalan keluarnya" tambah Sugawara tersenyum dan membelai surai jingga milik Hinata. (baca : mengacak-acak surai Hinata).

"Ha'i Suga-senpai" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Minna~ kalau sudah selesai, setelah itu langsung ke Kantin, Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ah jangan lupa untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu Gym" ucap Kuroo dalam ruangan.

Yang dijawab oleh semua pemain yang ada dalam ruangan itu dengan 'ha'i'.

Semua pemain memasuki kantin dengan santainya. Kantin disusun sedemikian rupa dengan meja berhadap-hadapan. Kata pelatih dari Nekoma supaya mereka makin akrab, baik saat tanding maupun saat sedang makan. Begitulah kata beliau.

Hinata mengambil tempat didekat Bokuto dan Akaashi, sedangkan yang duduk dihadapannya teman-teman nya dari Karasuno dan Nekoma. Hinata tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap makanan yang ada dinampan yang telah ia bawa ke meja makannya.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Hinata.

"Oii bogee kau tidak salah tempat?" ucap Kageyama memandang Hinata sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Entahlah. . kurasa tidak" ucap Hinata santai, kemudian memakan makanannya.

"Hinata aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Kageyama nampak serius. Yang ditanya hanya bergidik ngeri dan hampir membuat Hinata tersedak makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya akibat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Kageyama.

"Kageyama kita sedang makan, jadi lebih baik nanti saja acara tanya jawab dengan Hinata" ucap Sugawara.

"Tidak bisa senpai, harus sekarang kalau nanti-nanti bisa jadi kelupaan" ucap Kageyama.

"Lalu?" ucap Hinata sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hinata kenapa kau tadi duduk di pinggir ruangan? Dan berduaan dengan Suga-senpai? Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Suga-senpai sampai harus berduaan? Dan kenapa kamu juga senyum senyum tadi saat Suga-senpai membelai rambutmu? Dan kenapa juga kamu duduknya disana bukan disini? Kau kan anggota tim Karasuno" tanya Kageyama bertubi tubi.

 _'Hoo.. dia cemburu ya. tapi sayang. . Hinata mah gak peka'_ pikir anggota klub voli kecuali Tsukishima.

"Berisik Kageyama, Kau kepo sekali sama seperti dora. Banyak tanya, Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kamu tanyakan 'dimana kita?' Oh atau 'apa kau melihat bola voli? Dimana?!' " ucap Hinata sedikit kesal karena ditanya bertubi-tubi. Tsukishima yang mendengarnya langsung menahan tawanya. sedangkan Kageyama terlihat sedikit shock.

Yang lain hanya bisa ber 'sweetdrop' ria.

 _'Tuh kan. . gak peka. .'_ batin yang ada disana.

Kageyama kesal. Ia lalu Berdiri dan menggebrak meja yang sontak menjadi pusat perhatian mata para pemain voli dari sekolah lain.

"HINATA BOGEEE!! Enak saja bilang aku mirip sama dora" teriak Kageyama kesal, membuat semua yang disana mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kageyama.

"Kageyama tenanglah" ucap Daichi yang menyadari Kageyama jadi pusat perhatian.

"Huft.. terima kasih atas makananya" ucap Hinata menghiraukan teriakan Kageyama yang kesal tadi.

"Hinata kau sudah selesai? Kau makan sedikit sekali loh" ucap Sugawara khawatir.

 _'Eh? kenapa sikapnya berubah kali ini? apa terjadi sesuatu?'_ batin Kageyama bingung.

"Tidak apa apa senpai, aku memang sudah kenyang. Ja~ kalau begitu aku kembali ke ruanganku untuk istirahat senpai~ ah oyasuminasai minna-san" ucap Hinata membungkuk sedikit lalu berbalik untuk beranjak dari kantin.

"Eh?! " ucap Kageyama sambil melongo

"Nah dia aneh kan?" ucap Nishinoya

"Um.. dia sedikit aneh" sahut Tanaka

"Dia hanya lelah Tanaka, Noya" ucap Asahi

Tanaka dan noya hanya menyahut sekenanya saja

 _'Memang benar, Hinata memang terlihat sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini'_ batin Tsukishima yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan para senpainya.

oOo

Hinata memasuki ruangan kelas yang telah dijadikan kamar untuk para pemain yang ikut pelatihan musim panas. setiap kamar diisi oleh 10 orang karena ruangan itu terbilang luas dan tentu saja isinya ditentukan oleh pelatih-pelatih yang ikut di pelatihan musim panas alias dicampur gak sesuai klub voli masing-masing.

Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengacak-acak isinya, mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Ibu menaruhnya. bukannya tadi ibu bilang sudah dimasukkan kedalam tasku?" gumamnya masih mengacak-acak isi tasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel milik Hinata berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk yang membuatnya harus menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

"Moshi-moshi"

 _"Ah Sho-chan. . akhirnya ibu bisa menelponmu juga. Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu disana"_

"Ibu tidak usah khawatir" ucap Hinata mulai mencari lagi didalam tasnya.

 _"Sho-chan sudah makan dan minum obat?"_

"Etto. . kalau makan sudah bu. tapi. . kalau minum obat belum"

 _"Apa?! Sho-chan bagaimana bisa belum minum obatmu. Kau ingatkan apa yang dikatakan dokter kemarin? Kau harus minum obatmu dengan teratur. Ibu tidak ingin anak kesayangan Ibu harus berada dirumah sakit lagi"_ omel Ibu Hinata kepada anak tersayangnya, gimana tidak tersayang. Hinata kan anak tunggal mereka.

"Ha'i ha'i. . sudah dulu ya bu. Shoyo ngantuk ingin tidur" Ucap Hinata lemah.

 _"Baiklah. . Oyasuminasai jangan lupa minum obatmu dulu sebelum tidur"_

"Hn. . Oyasuminasai bu" sahutnya kemudian mematikan panggilannya. Hinata menatap tasnya yang memang tak ada obat yang ia temukan disana.

 _'Mungkin kalau hanya hari ini tak meminum obatnya, tak akan apa-apa'_ pikir Hinata.

 ***TBC***

Puji Kerang Ajaib !!! demi apa? Chapter 5 udah Hika-chan update ! Rekor baruuu~~ Hika-chan langsung dapat ide buat lanjutin hehe. . yah. . walaupun kayaknya kepanjangan banget deh?

Makasih buat yang memfollow, memberikan fav pada fict buatan Hika-chan ini. . Hika-chan sungguh terharu minna-san~~ dan kepada yang menyempatkan dirinya untuk membaca fict ini juga Hika-chan berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya, jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follow ya. .

maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan. .

Untuk Chapter selanjutnya mungkin memberitahukan tentang Hinata yang sakit apa, **Mungkin** aja loh ya haha :p

Oh iya, untuk pairingnya Hinata entar Hika-chan voting aja lewat Reviews kalian hehe. . mungkin. . hehe. . .

Kageyama : Elah mungkin mulu yang dibilang.

Tsukishima : Dasar author php. jangan suka php-in para readers thor. entar elu kena sikat mereka loh. Oh iya itu Hika-chan mau ngebuka voting nya mulai kapan?

Hika-chan : iya-iya. . Hika-chan usahain gak php. . karena diphp-in itu sakit. . hihi. . Voting dibuka dari sekarang sampe hari Kamis mungkin :v *Dilempar sepatu

See you in next Chapter~~


	6. **Hasil Voting, Special Edition

Anata ni nani o imi suru nodesu ka? *Special Eaa

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi.

Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo everywhere.

Tsukishima : Nah ... jadi siapa yang menang reviewsnya Thor?

Hika-chan : Ya..well elu juga udah tau kan? dan jangan nyebut thor kan Hika-chan lagi gak bawa palu.

Kageyama : haha? palu buat apa? Hika-chan udah pindah jurusan kerjaan ya? berenti nulis fanfict kah? *Pake muka polos

Hika-chan : sekarepmu lah. . Hika-chan lelah berdebat denganmu.

Tsukishima : jadi siapa yang menang voting nih? *mulai OOC

Hika-chan : santai saja wahai anak muda.

Tsukishima : santai pala lu kiper ?! cepet umumin gak!

Hinata : udah Tsukki.. jangan paksa author kita, nanti dia malah tertekan.

Tsukishima : ha? yah.. benar juga sih.

Hika-chan. : wah Hinataku sangat perhatian *Kena deathglare dari Tsukishima dan Kageyama.

Kageyama : udah-udah.. umumin sekarang gak?!

Hika-chan : Oke. . jadi setelah sekian lama Hika-chan memantau, pemenangnya adalah.. . *Jeng jeng jeng

. . . . **Tsukishima Kei** . . *Horeee!!

Hinata : Sebenarnya ni author ngebela siapa sih?

Hika-chan : ya jelas ngebela dua-duanya sih. Kageyama yang sabar yah gak ada yang ngereviews buat milih kamu jadi pasangan Hinata.

Kageyama/Hinata : dasar labil.

Hika-chan : Jadi untuk merayakan hal ini maka Hika-chan buka **Q and A** :v hanya 3 pertanyaan yang akan dijawab. Tapi pertanyaannya bersangkutan dengan fict ini hehe.

Kageyama : emang ada yang mau nanya?

Tsukishima : udah terserah sang author. Oh iya itu kenapa di bio lu terpampang nyata kata **Hiatus'** thor?

Hika-chan : etto itu karena ada sesuatu hal yang membuat waktu Hika-chan banyak untuk menulis lanjutan fict-fict yang Hika-chan buat. etto . . Mama tercinta Hika-chan masuk rumah sakit maka dari itu Hika-chan tulis Hiatus di bio. hiks. . hiks. .

Sugawara : sudah thor jangan sedih yah. minna-san do'a in Mamanya Hika-chan ya.. biar cepat sembuh.

Mereka pun terlarut dalam kesedihan :v

Hika -chan : eh bentar! oh iya Q and A nya. saya buka :v hanya untuk 3 orang Terpilih yang kami jawab pertanyaannya.

Kageyama : Kami?

Hika-chan : ya iyalah kami, aku dan kalian yang akan jawab.

Sugawara : dasar author. . author. . .

Kageyama : Hinata dan Tsukishima mana?! *panic

Suga/hika-chan : eh? bukannya tadi disini?

Kageyama : jangan-jangan. . Aargh Tidaaaaak akan kubiarkan!!* lari keluar ruangan.

Dilain tempat

Tsukishima : nah Hinata, lihat mereka lebih mendukung hubungan kita daripada hubunganmu dengan Ousama. *Nunjuk ke arah readers yang mendukungnya. maka dari itu, lebih baik kita memperjelas hubungan kita kan?

Hinata : EH?! ta. . ta. . tapi Tsukishima etto. . a. . a. . aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Tsu. . Tsukishima.

Tsukishima : maksudku kamu mau jadi pacarku? ah mungkin tidak hanya itu, aku mau kamu jadi ibu dari anak-anak ku kelak.

Hinata : EH?! Tsukki. . kau sudah punya anak?!

Hinata langsung kena jitakan di kepalanya.

Hinata : awww sakit tau.

Tsukishima : makanya yang serius dong nanggepinnya . jadi gimana? kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?

Hinata : ih gak ada romantis-romantisnya. *Pake mode ngambek

Tsukishima : kamu mau yang romantis? bentar ya.

Tsukishima mau selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Hinata. Hinata pun kini tampak gugup. saking gugupnya ia pun melangkah mundur seiring dengan Tsukishima yang kian maju.

Hingga Hinata menabrak tembok, Tsukishima pun kini berada didepannya. mengapit Hinata sangat dekat. sehingga Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Tsukishima mengenai permukaan wajahnya.

Tsukishima pun memblok jalan keluar dari Hinata sehingga ia tak bisa melarikan diri dari kungkungannya.

"Kau ingin yang romatis kan?" ucap Tsukishima sembari menatap intens pemuda didepannya. Hinata hanya menunduk malu dan sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda blonde yang ada didepannya karena mukanya sejak tadi sudah memerah, membuat Tsukishima menyeringai senang.

Tsukishima mengambil sesuatu dari balik jas sekolahnya. kemudian melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dan kemudian berjongkok ala pangeran dengan setangkai bunga mawar di tangannya yang memang diarahkan untuk Hinata.

" Hinata maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucapnya.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama. Tapi detik berikutnya ia mengangguk mantap dan mengambil bunga yang ada ditangan Tsukishima dengan disertai semburat merah yang ada di pipinya.

Sontak Tsukishima berdiri dan memeluk Hinata erat. Dengan sesekali terdengar ucapan " Terima kasih Hinata" dan dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum ceria Hinata.

Tsukishima pun menatap wajah Hinata intens membuat Hinata bingung. kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir cherry Hinata, menghapuskan jarak yang ada. Ciuman pun terjadi, Hanya ciuman lembut dan tak ada nafsu yang tercipta dari Tsukishima dan Hinata. Walau tak bisa dipungkiri lagi oleh Tsukishima kalau dia ingin lebih. Karena author gak mau ngerubah rated ini fict tiba-tiba :v

Kageyama : Tidaaak aku terlambat *Kemudian pundung dipojokan

Mereka yang mendengar adanya suara seseorang pun melepaskan ciumannya.

Hinata : Eh. . Ka. . Kageyama kami. . etto. . *Panik

Tsukishima : udah Hinata dia gak apa-apa juga. Yuk kita pergi. *Narik Hinata pergi

Kageyama : dasar aaaargh awas kau megane!

Tsukishima dan Hinata pun keluar meninggalkan Kageyama yang kesal setengah mati.

Lalalalalalalala*

Haha. . absurd ya? maaf cerita disini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita yang asli. **Cerita kali ini hanya untuk hiburan semata** . sekian terima kasih. dan jangan lupa. . kami ngebuka Question and Answer :v hanya untuk 3 orang terpilih yang pertanyaanya kami jawab di chap berikutnya. hehe. .

Udah dulu ya see you. . jangan lupa Review, Fav and Follow ya . . .


	7. Chapter 6

Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu ka?

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo dimana-mana awas keinjek :v

Pagi menjelang, Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Karena dirasa masih terlalu pagi ia pun berniat melanjutkan tidurnya.

Hinata pun memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Tertegun sebentar menatap sosok orang yang ada disamping kanannya yang juga menyampingkan tubuhnya. membuat mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

 _' Aku tidak habis pikir. . ternyata Tsukishima terlihat sangat tampan saat tertidur. Eh? Tampan?. .uh apa yang kupikirkan?!'_ pikir Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi chubinya.

Hinata terus memandangi wajah milik Tsukishima, entah kenapa rasanya sangat damai saat memandangi wajah Tsukishima saat tertidur seperti itu berbanding terbalik dengan saat ia bangun yang sering mengejek atau mengatainya 'chibi' pikirnya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggerakkan tangannya. Mengelus surai blonde milik Tsukishima secara perlahan.

 _'Lembut'_ batin Hinata masih mengelus surai Tsukishima.

"Aku suka"gumam Hinata masih mengelus rambut Tsukishima. Dan tak lama usapannya berhenti. Menjauhkan tangannya dari surai blonde milik Tsukishima dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, Kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dengan tergesa.

Tsukishima membuka matanya. Sebenarnya ia telah bangun akibat usapan pelan Hinata tadi.

"Hinata. ."gumamnya bingung melihat Hinata yang berlari keluar ruangan.

oOo

Waktu sarapan pun tiba. semua anggota tim Voli yang ikut pelatihan telah berada dimeja makannya masing-masing. Tsukishima menatap pemuda bersurai jeruk mandarin yang ada disebelahnya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Hinata. Hinata terlihat agak sedikit pucat.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsukishima sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"A. . aku tidak apa-apa Tsukishima" jawab Hinata sambil menatap balik Tsukishima.

"Oh. . kalau begitu cepat makan. Sehabis ini kita akan latih tanding sama Nekoma" sahut Tsukishima. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Semua yang ada disana pun menangkupkan tangannya dan berkata 'itadakimasu' mereka semua makan dengan lahap kecuali satu orang. yah. . Hinata.

Anggota Karasuno yang melihat Hinata saat itu pun terdiam. Pasalnya Hinata memakan makanannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh anggota Karasuno.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sugawara khawatir.

Hinata hanya diam, tak lama ia menaruh sumpitnya dan berdiri mendadak. kemudian berbalik dan berlari keluar dari Kantin.

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Tsukishima yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang hanya memakan beberapa suap saja juga ikut khawatir.

Dengan tergesa Tsukishima berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari keluar untuk mengejar Hinata.

"Tsukishima kau mau kemana?" tanya Tanaka sebelum Tsukishima keluar ruangan.

"Mengejar Hinata" sahutnya lalu melanjutkan larinya.

Ia berlari mengikuti Hinata sampai ke Toilet.

 _'Toilet? ah bodohnya aku mungkin saja kalau Ia hanya ingin buang air kecil'_ pikir Tsukishima.

Tsukishima yang berpikir positif pun berniat untuk kembali ke kantin. Tapi belum juga ia beranjak dari depan toilet, Tsukishima mendengar suara orang yang muntah dari dalam Toilet.

 _'Hinata'_ batinnya panik dan langsung membuka pintu Toilet menampakkan seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai Toilet.

"Hinata. . ka. . kau Kenapa?" tanya Tsukishima Khawatir.

"Ti. . tidak apa-apa kok Tsukishima" sahut Hinata.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tsukishima lagi.

"Hm. . aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir" sahut Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Ba. . baiklah kalau begitu sebaiknya kembali ke kantin oke? selesaikan makanmu. lihat kau sampai lemas. kau kan baru sembuh dari sakit jadi harus makan dengan teratur" ucap Tsukishima OOC.

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri namun karena dirasa sulit Tsukishima berinisiatif untuk membantunya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata.

"Tsu. . Tsukishima. . i. . ini terlalu-" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Biar seperti ini chibi. nanti kalau kau pingsan bagaimana ha?" Hinata terdiam. dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali ke kantin.

"Hinata. . kau kenapa?" tanya Kageyama khawatir karena melihat Hinata yang nampak pucat.

"Aku tidak a-"

"Dia tadi muntah" potong Tsukishima.

"A. . apa muntah? Hinata siapa yang tega melakukan ini padamu? bilang saja sama senpaimu ini"ucap Tanaka OOC.

"Eh maksud senpai?" ucap Hinata yang tengah dibantu Tsukishima untuk duduk dikursinya kembali.

"Siapa yang tega menghamili mu Hinata? Katakan pada senpaimu ini. apa Kageyama atau Tsukishima?" ucap Tanaka OOC lagi. oh Tanaka salah pengertian. Membuat semua yang disana terkejut.

"Senpai aku hanya masuk angin bukannya hamil. lagi pula aku ini laki-laki" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Haha oke. . oke. . maaf" Sahut Tanaka dengan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Kageyama hanya terdiam menatap Hinata yang kini melanjutkan makannya.

 _'Aku merasa seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata'_ batin Kageyama.

oOo

Kini terdengar decitan-decitan sepatu akibat gesekan dari lantai Gym 1. Tim karasuno sedang berlatih tanding dengan Nekoma. Skor mereka sekarang imbang 24-24.

 _'1 point lagi kita pasti menang dan tak perlu terkena hukuman kali ini!'_ pikir Kageyama

Bola sekarang berada di area karasuno, Kageyama bersiap untuk mengambil dan memberikan umpan pada Hinata.

 _'Bolanya datang'_ pikir Kageyama serius lalu memberikan umpannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat umpan yang diberikan Kageyama pun bersiap untuk melompat. Tapi karena tidak sengaja melihat Asahi-senpai berada dibelakangnya Hinata teringat kejadian saat ia menabrak Asahi. Hinata pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil umpan yang diberikan Kageyama.

 _'Mungkin Kageyama memberikannya pada Asahi-senpai'_ pikir Hinata.

Bola yang tadinya melayang mengarah Hinata akibat umpanan Kageyama pun jatuh ke lantai Gym. Yang sontak membuat pemain Nekoma melongo.

"Eh..? EEHH?!!" ucap seluruh anggota karasuno kaget kecuali Kageyama dan Hinata.

"PRRIIIITT" bunyi tanda pertandingan sudah selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Nekoma.

Hinata diam, Kageyama pun ikut diam. Kini ruangan Gym pun jadi sunyi senyap tak ada yang berbicara bahkan cicak yang lagi nikahan dipojokan pun juga diam.

"HINAAATAA!!" Ucap Kageyama geram.

"HINAATA BOGE!! Kau benar benar bodoh ya! Kenapa kau tidak memukul umpan yang kuberikan!" bentak Kageyama makin kesal.

"A. . ano tenanglah Kageyama-kun" pinta Takeda-sensei

"Eh? Aku.. aku kira kau akan memberikannya pada Asahi-senpai" ucap Hinata sambil melihat Kageyama yang kini telah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan? Bolanya mengarah padamu, bukan pada Asahi-senpai! Kau ini tidak bisa untuk fokus sedikit ya?! Andai saja kau memukulnya tadi pasti kita sudah menang dan tidak perlu kena hukuman lagi di kamp ini!" ucap Kageyama sedikit dengan nada membentak.

"Tenanglah Kageyama" ucap Sugawara mencoba menenangkan Kageyama

Sudah Hinata lelah. Dia selalu disalahkan.

 _'Sebenarnya apa makna diriku? apa maknaku untuk tim karasuno?'_ batin Hinata

"Cukup.. sudah cukup.."ucap Hinata pelan.

"Eh?!" kaget Kageyama yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Sudah cukup.. kumohon hentikan.." lirih Hinata.

"Hinata" ucap Sugawara khawatir. (Au: uh mami suga emang selalu khawatiran yah. . aku juga pengen dikhawatirin / Suga : gak mau/ Au : aih . . mama suga jahat/ Suga : biarin)

"Apa? apa yang kau katakan ? kau bilang sudah cukup? Bagaimana bisa ha? Karenamu kita akan mendapat hukuman lagi, dan disaat cuacanya sangat panas seperti ini pula!!" ucap Kageyama.

"SUDAH CUKUP, AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI!! AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI!! KALIAN PIKIR AKU INI APA? BONEKA?! DIRIKU SELALU SALAH DIMATA KALIAN KAN?!. . ."

"Hinata kami tidak-" cicit Yamaguchi.

". . .SAAT ITU JUGA SAMA KAN?! SAAT AKU MENABRAK ASAHI-SENPAI KALIAN JUGA MENYALAHKANKU KAN? BAHKAN SEKARANG JUGA SAMA, AKU TIDAK MEMUKUL UMPAN DARI KAGEYAMA KITA KALAH DAN HARUS KENA HUKUMAN LAGI DAN SEMUA ITU GARA-GARA AKU. KALIAN MEMANG SELALU BENAR DAN AKU SELALU SALAH!! SEBENARNYA APA MAKNA DIRIKU UNTUK KALIAN?!" teriak Hinata frustasi. (Kageyama: Kepslock jebol :v / Au : biarin)

Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam Gym sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang baru saja teriak.

"Hinata tenanglah dulu oke? Kami tidak berpikir seperti itu" ucap Sugawara sambil berjalan menuju Hinata untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak berpikir seperti itu kah? Sudahlah Suga-senpai, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura" ucap Hinata masih kesal.

"Hinata yang Suga katakan itu benar,kau perlu menenangkan dirimu dulu" ucap Daichi hati-hati agar kouhainya yang satu ini tidak tambah marah.

"Hinata, kami tidak berpikir seperti itu. Dan kami juga tidak menyalahkanmu" ucap Tsukishima.

"Cukup, bisakah kalian hentikan saja sandiwara kalian ini? Terlebih kau Tsukishima. Kita tidak berteman bukan? Jadi kenapa juga kau mengatakan itu?" jawab Hinata datar.

DEG

Seluruh anggota tim karasuno dan nekoma terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Hinata yang selalu ramah dan ceria kini malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Hi.. Hinata Tsukki tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kalian tidak ber-"

"Bisakah kau juga diam Yamaguchi?" potong Hinata kesal.

"Hinata kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah kok, jadi kuharap tenangkan dulu dirimu" ucap Asahi.

Hinata kini diam, Sugawara pun kini telah berada disamping Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Setelah Hinata dikira sudah tenang Kageyama pun angkat suara untuk meminta maaf.

"Hinata aku-" ucap Kageyama terpotong.

"Apa lagi? Apa?! Kau mau memukul ku sekarang? Pukul saja !! aku malah bingung apa maknaku sebenarnya bagi kalian!! " sahut Hinata

"Sho-chan?" ucap seseorang.

Hinata berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Sho-chan, apa yang Ayah bilang kemarin hm?" tanya ayahnya santai.

Hinata menunduk dan terdiam, tangannya sekarang mengepal erat menahan emosi.

"Sho-chan Ayah bilang gunakan kata-kata sopan kan? Ayah tak pernah memperbolehkanmu berkata kasar pada teman-teman mu. Dan bukankah kemarin kau berjanji agar tidak bertengkar dengan temanmu" ucap Ayahnya. Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya menghadap sang Ayah.

"Memangnya apa yang Ayah tau? Apa Ayah tau apa yang telah terjadi?!" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Ayah mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal dengan nada datar dan dingin. Itu tidak baik loh Sho-chan. Cepat minta maaf pada mereka" ucap Ayahnya santai. Hinata memutar bola matanya. Sekarang Ia tambah kesal.

"Minta maaf? Ayah bilang minta maaf ?! pada mereka? Oh yang benar saja!" ucap Hinata kaget campur kesal.

"Ya lalu pada siapa? Pada Sue? Tidak mungkin kan? Lagi pula kalian ini kan satu tim. Dalam tim tidak boleh ada pertengakaran karena itu akan membuat kerjasama tim menurun" ucap Ayahnya sambil berjalan mengambil bola voli yang tergeletak didekat Hinata.

"Dan lagipula, bukankah Sho-chan sangat menyukai voli?" tambah Ayahnya sambil memberikan bola voli tersebut ke Hinata.

Hinata diam lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa akan meledak sekarang.

"Ayah bilang minta maaf? Kenapa harus aku? Ayah pasti juga akan membela mereka bukan? Menyalahkan semuanya padaku. Ayah tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka !" ucap Hinata dengan nada mulai meninggi diakhir.

"SHO-CHAN!!" bentak Ayahnya karena mendengar Hinata yang meninggikan suaranya tadi.

"TUH KAN AYAH JUGA PASTI MENYALAHKANKU, SAMA SEPERTI MEREKA. MAKANYA AYAH MENYURUHKU MINTA MAAF! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG PEDULI DENGAN KERJASAMA TIM. AKU BENCI.. AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU BENCI VOLI.. AKU BENCI !!" ucap Hinata sambil menghempaskan bola voli yang tadinya dia pegang ke lantai dengan keras. Kemudian Hinata lari keluar dari Gym meninggalkan ayahnya dan orang-orang yang ada di Gym yang membatu akibat kaget denga sikap Hinata tadi.

"Sho-sama"panggil Sue assisten pribadi Ayah Hinata saat melihat tuan mudanya berlari dari Gym.

 **Hinata pov's**

Aku berlari ke arah taman dekat dengan kantin. Berniat untuk menenangkan diriku yang penuh dengan emosi disana. Aku mendudukkan diriku di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Huft. . ."

". . . kenapa. . jadi seperti ini" gumamku.

Aku teringat kembali saat aku jatuh pingsan disekolah karena perut dan kepalaku sakit tiba-tiba, kemudian Ibu membawaku ke rumah sakit.

 ** _Flashback On~~~_**

 _"Ibu. . ibu kenapa melamun?" tanyaku saat berada di Mansion Hinata yang ada di Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya di ruang tamu setelah memeriksa kesehatanku di rumah sakit karena aku pingsan tadi siang._

 _"Ti. . tidak apa-apa Sho-chan" jawabnya._

 _"Apa ini karena hasil test kesehatanku, Ibu?" tanyaku yang melihat guratan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran dari wajah Ibu._

 _"Katakan saja bu, memangnya apa kata dokter?" tanyaku lagi._

 _Ibu nampak terdiam. seperti enggan untuk memberitahuku apa yang sudah terjadi._

 _"Ibu. . katakan saja, bagaimana hasil test kesehatan Shoyo" ucapku memaksa. Ibu nampak terkejut dan berusaha menutupi semuanya._

 _"Ayolah bu. . katakan"_

 _"Sho-chan. ."_

 _"Katakan bu katakan. . apa yang dokter bilang sehingga ibu nampak cemas seperti ini?" desakku saking penasarannya._

 _"Sho-chan mulai sekarang jangan makan-makanan sembarangan, dan jangan makan terlambat. Oh iya. . obat yang diberi dokter juga harus rutin Sho-chan minum ya. apalagi saat Camp pelatihanmu nanti oke?" ucap Ibu yang pastinya membuatku bingung._

 _"um.. baik bu. . tapi ibu belum menjawabnya. sebenarnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku lagi._

 _"Sho-chan. . sebenarnya ibu tak ingin mengatakan ini. tapi kau memaksa, jadi setelah Ibu beritahu jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh oke?" ucap Ibu._

 _"Ya bu . . tentu saja" sahutku._

 _"Kata dokter, Sho-chan mengidap Kanker Lambung. tapi tenang saja ne~ masih stadium 1 kok . Shoyo pasti sembuh" ucap Ibu dengan senyumnya yang bagiku Ibu terlihat memaksakan senyumnya._

 _"Kanker. . Lambung?" ucapku tidak percaya._

 ** _Flashback off~~~_**

 ** _Normal Pov's_**

"Hinata. ." ucap seseorang menyadarkannya. Ia pun mendongak dan seketika itu juga ia langsung terkejut.

"Tsuki. . shima. ." ucap Hinata.

Tsukishima langsung berjongkok di depan Hinata, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang-ehem- calon kekasih.

"Hinata. .kau. . tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat hari ini" Tsukishima mengkhawatirkan pemuda yang ada didepannya ini. Menatap dalam indahnya mata Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam, membuat Tsukishima tambah khawatir.

"Hinata aku tau kamu marah, dan. . aku hanya ingin bilang aku minta maaf soal kejadian hari itu. aku. . aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kita bukan teman. aku. . aku sungguh sangat menyesal. kumohon maafkan aku Hinata" ucap Tsukishima menggetarkan.

Hinata menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya, berniat mencari-cari kebohongan dari mata Tsukishima, tapi ternyata memang tidak ada kebohongan dalam perkataanya.

"Um.. aku memaafkanmu Tsukishima" sahut Hinata akhirnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Tsukishima. Sungguh ia senang Hinata memaafkannya. Kemudian Ia memeluk tubuh Hinata karena saking kesenangannya. . mungkin. . .

Hinata kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba yang diberikan Tsukishima padanya.

"Ano. . Tsukishima. . ke. . kenapa kau memelukku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah maaf aku senang karena kau mau memaafkanku Hinata" Sahut Tsukishima sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata hanya diam membuat Tsukishima mengernyit bingung.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsukishima yang menatap Hinata yang terlihat gelisah dan kesakitan? Oke pikiran tentang yang terakhir itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Hinata. . ."

"Sakit Tsukishima. ." ringis Hinata memegang bagian perutnya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit Hinata?" Tsukishima mulai panik.

"Sa. . Sakit hiks. . sakit. ." Hinata meneteskan air matanya karena sakit yang menyerang perutnya. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Tsukishima makin panik.

 _'Apa yang harus ku lakukan aargh!'_ rutuknya dalam hati. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih kalau sedang dalam keadaan panik seperti ini, apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan Hinata. Berada didekat Hinata saja kadang membuatnya gugup apalagi kalau ditambah dengan keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Sakit. . hiks. . Sakit" Hinata masih menggumamkan hal yang sama. Dan tak lama Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya. Dengan sigap Tsukishima menangkap tubuh Hinata yang akan mencium lantai taman sekolah.

"SHO- SAMA!!" teriak Sue yang melihat tuan mudanya pingsan dan ditangkap oleh temannya.

"Terima Kasih telah menangkap tubuh Sho-sama dengan sigap. Sekarang biar saya yang mengurus Sho-sama" ucap Sue membuat Tsukishima terdiam. Dengan sigap ia mengangat tubuh mungil Hinata yang tadinya ada di pelukan Tsukishima ke mobil.

"Aku harus memanggil Kyu-sama Tapi. ."

"Paman biar aku yang menjaga Hinata, selagi paman memanggil Ayahnya" potong Tsukishima. Sue mengangguk mengerti dan berlari cepat ke arah gym 1.

"Ah.. sepertinya ada yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa dia bisa semarah itu" ucap Kyu, Ayah Hinata.

"Ano.. sebenarnya.." ucap Sugawara.

Sugawara pun menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Yang membuat ekspresi ayah Hinata berubah drastis.

"A.. apa kau bilang? Astaga pantas saja dia sangat marah saat aku menyuruhnya meminta maaf!" ucap Ayah Hinata kaget.

"Tapi kami tidak menyalahkannya" ucap Daichi.

Kageyama hanya diam, tadi dia sedikit menyalahkan Hinata dan akhirnya malah membuat Hinata marah besar.

"Jadi-" ucap Kyu

"KYU-SAMA GAWAT, GAWAT! SHO-SAMA! SHO-SAMA" teriak sue yang kini berada di depan pintu masuk.

"A.. apa ada apa dengan Sho-chan?" Kaget kyu langsung berlari ke arah sue. Berbicara sedikit lalu berlari menjauh dari Gym

"Hinata kenapa? apa terjadi sesuatu?" ucap Yamaguchi

Mereka semua merasa bersalah, bahkan pelatih Ukai dan Takeda-sensei pun tak bisa berkata-kata sejak Hinata marah tadi.

"Ano.. kurasa kalian harus segera minta maaf pada Shoyo" ucap kenma.

"E.. eh?!" kaget Kageyama

"Jangan hanya 'eh' kalian pikir dengan begitu Hinata akan memaafkan kalian? Bukankah kalian yang membuatnya merasakan hal tersebut?" ucap Lev.

"Lev hentikan. Kau membuat suasana jadi tambah buruk!" ucap Kuroo.

"Ah Sawamura. Maafkan dua anggota tim kami ini ya, mereka tidak bisa membaca situasi" ucap Kuroo meminta maaf

"Ah.. i.. iya tentu saja" jawah Daichi

 _'mereka benar'_ pikir semua anggota tim Karasuno kecuali Tsukishima. karena dia tidak ada di gym karena ia sedang bersama Hinata.

 ***TBC***

Chapter 6 Up! hehe. . ini chapter paling panjang yang pernah Hika-chan buat hehe. .

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan diri hanya untuk membaca fict buatan Hika-chan ini. dan terima kasih juga dukungannya serta perhatian kalian kepada Hika-chan. . Hika-chan tersentuh. .

Hm. .

Gimana

Chapter

Kali ini?

Aneh kah? Hehe. . Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau masih ada kekurangan di fict ini ya minna-san. .

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. See you in next chapter~~


	8. Chapter 7

Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo everywhere karena susah banget ngilangin ini typo :3

Tsukishima terus memandang wajah pucat Hinata yang kini berada di dalam mobil milik Ayah Hinata dan lebih tepatnya, Kepala Hinata sekarang berada di pangkuannya.

Tsukishima terus membelai surai jingga Hinata perlahan agar sang empu tak terganggu. Merasakan lembutnya rambut sang pujaan hati yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dan parahnya, bagi Tsukishima ini sudah terlalu lama sejak Assisten Ayah Hinata meninggalkan mereka atau tiba-tiba saja waktu berhenti? Oh Tsukishima merasa senang kalau begitu. Tapi, Bagaimana kalau Hinata kenapa-napa? Bagaimana kalau jika mereka terlambat membawa Hinata untuk diperiksa akan mengganggu kesehatan Hinata di kemudian hari? dan akhirnya berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dipikiran Tsukishima.

"Hinata sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Tadi pagi kau muntah, sekarang pingsan. Dan yang membuatku penasaran kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan kata 'sakit' dan memegang perutmu sebelum pingsan tadi?"gumam Tsukishima masih mengelus surai Hinata.

Tak lama pintu mobil pun terbuka menampakkan Ayah Hinata yang kelihatannya panik.

"Shoyo" ucapnya sembari menatap cemas kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau. . Kau anggota tim volinya kan? kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Ayah Hinata kaget dan langsung menyelidik melupakan keadaan Hinata.

"Ah ano. . tadi saya mengejarnya dan tak lama saya menemukannya dia pingsan dan sebelum pingsan dia memegang perutnya dan terus mengatakan sakit" sahut Tsukishima. Kyu pun kembali kaget dan panik ketika ingat keadaan anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya saat Sue memanggilku. Sekarang kau bisa kembali berlatih" ucap Kyu.

 _'What? Jadi sekarang aku diusir secara haluskah?'_ pikir Tsukishima yang merasa seperti diusir oleh Ayah Hinata.

"Ah maaf, kau pasti berfikir aku mengusirmu kan? sebenarnya tidak. aku hanya tidak ingin kalau teman Shoyo harus menjaganya dan terus mengkhawatirkannya dan melupakan latihan kalian. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali berlatih saja. Shoyo tidak apa-apa. Dia memang seperti ini setiap musim panas" Ucap Ayah Hinata dengan sedikit berbohong pasal Hinata sering pingsan di saat musim panas.

"Ah begitu. ka. . Kalau begitu baiklah paman. Dan mohon kabari kami juga tentang keadaan Hinata nanti" Sahut Tsukishima sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata perlahan, mengubah posisi Hinata yang tadinya sedang berbaring menjadi duduk di kursi belakang mobil dan memakaikannya belt mobil.

"Baiklah paman aku kembali dulu ke gym. Sampaikan pada Hinata semoga cepat sembuh" Tsukishima membungkuk sebentar, kemudian berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga.

"Terima kasih" Ucap keras Kyu saat Tsukishima menaiki tangga.

"Sue ayo cepat, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera" ucap Kyu serius dan langsung memasuki mobilnya dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping anak tercinta. membenarkan posisi kepala sang anak dengan merebahkannya ke bahunya.

"Cepat Sue segera kerumah sakit! Kali ini sepertinya serius. Shoyo sudah lama tak sadarkan diri bukan?!" ucap Kyu yang mulai panik.

Sue langsung menancapkan gas menuju rumah sakit terdekat dengan perasaan cemas dan Khawatir melihat sang tuan muda lewat kaca yang ada didalam mobil yang kini mulai terlihat lemah dan semakin pucat. Pucat? oh perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Sue pun mempercepat mobil yang dibawanya agar segera sampai.

Alhasil setelah 15 menit diperjalanan kini mereka sampai di rumah sakit Tokyo. Dengan siaga perawat menunggu di pintu masuk rumah sakit menunggu mereka, karena diperjalanan tadi Kyu telah menelpon pihak rumah sakit.

Dengan raut wajah khawatir dan cemas Kyu mengikuti perawat yang membawa sang anak tercinta ke ruang ICU.

"Maaf pak anda tidak bisa masuk. Silahkan tunggu diluar" ucap salah satu perawat.

"Tidak. Aku harus masuk dan memastikan anakku baik-baik saja" sahutnya

"Tapi pak. ini sudah prosedurnya. Jadi, silahkan tunggu diluar" ucap perawat itu lagi sembari menahan Kyu yang berusaha masuk.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Lagi pula ini rumah sakit milikku!" sahutnya keras. memang rumah sakit yang mereka datangi adalah milik keluarga Hinata.

"Ah maaf pak. Saya tahu anda pemilik rumah sakit, tapi. . memang prosedurnya begitu jadi, saya harap anda memakluminya. percayalah Sho-sama akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya kemudian menutup pintu ruang ICU.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang"gumam Kyu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Sue hanya bisa menatap sendu Kyu. Kemudian menepuk pundak sang tuan besar Hinata pelan untuk menenangkan.

"Kyu. . tananglah. . Shoyo pasti baik-baik saja dan sebaiknya hubungi Kouko. Dia pasti akan sedih jika tidak diberitahu bukan?" ucap Sue.

"Kau benar Sue. Aku belum menghubunginya tadi"

Kyu pun pergi sebentar dan menyuruh Sue untuk berjaga di depan ICU selama ia menghubungi sang istri.

"Sho-sama bertahanlah. . Ya tuhan kuatkan Sho-sama" lirih Sue yang sudah duduk di tempat duduk didepan ruang ICU.

oOo

Tsukishima memasuki gym dengan kepala tertunduk, membuat semua pasang mata yang ada disana bingung.

"Tsukishima, kenapa kau tampak khawatir sepertu itu? apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sugawara yang kini ada didepannya.

Tsukishima mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap sang senpai yang penasaran.

"Senpai. . Hinata. . dia. . dia tadi. ." ucap Tsukishima terbata.

"Hinata kenapa?" Tanya Sugawara cemas.

"Hinata dia tadi pingsan dan. . dan sekarang mungkin. . Ayahnya membawanya ke. . ke rumah sakit" ucap Tsukishima lirih namun masih dapat terdengar.

"A. . Apa kau bilang? Hinata pingsan? tapi . . bagaimana mungkin?!" ucap Sugawara khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu senpai. saat aku berbicara padanya dan meminta maaf dia tiba-tiba pingsan" jawab Tsukishima sambil memandang lantai gym.

"Apa. . ini karena. . kejadian tadi" lirih Kageyama.

"Tenanglah Kageyama. . mungkin saja sakit Hinata kemarin belum sembuh benar jadi dia pingsan. Dan Kita akan meminta maaf padanya setelah latihan bagaimana?" ucap Daichi menenangkan.

"Baiklah senpai" sahut Kageyama lirih. Tsukishima hanya memandang Kageyama yang nampak bersalah.

 _'Semoga kau tidak kenapa-kenapa Hinata'_ batin Kageyama.

oOo

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan hal yang pertama kali Ia lihat adalah warna putih.

 _'Dimana aku?'_ pikirnya sambil memperjelas penglihatannya.

 _'Rumah sakit? ah tidak aku masuk kesini lagi'_

Ibu Hinata yang sedari tadi memegang tangan mungil Hinata pun menatap sang anak yang ternyata sudah sadar.

"Shoyo, kamu sudah bangun nak? bagaimana keadaanmu? apa ada yang sakit? kalau ada, sakitnya dibagian mana?" Tanya Ibunya bertubi-tubi membuatnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah kelewat panik ibunya. Tapi tak mungkin Ia menertawakan ibunya, malah ia merasa bersalah mengingat keadaannya memang mengkhawatirkan.

' _Kanker Lambung_ ' wah memangnya ibu mana yang tidak khwatir jika anaknya mengalami kanker? haha sangat aneh bukan kalau Hinata menertawakan tingkah ibunya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng menandakan bahwa ia tidak merasa sakit atau apapun.

"Ayah mana bu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang lemah.

"A. . Ayah sedang diluar bertemu dengan Makoto-sensei. . dokter yang menanganimu sejak kau lahir hihi" ucap ibunya seraya tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan raut cemasnya.

"Oh aku kira, Ayah akan mementingkan rapat" ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Shoyo. . Ayah tidak mungkin seperti itu kalau menyangkut Shoyo. Ayahkan sangat menyayangimu" ucap sang Ibu.

"hmm aku senang ibu mengatakan itu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Shoyo, Makoto? apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Kyu yang sekarang ada di ruangan Makoto.

"Begini Kyu. . etto. . keadaan Sho-chan sekarang sangat mengkhawatirkan. bagaimana bilangnya ya. . em. . kanker yang menggerogoti lambung Sho-chan menyebar dan ini mungkin karena ia melewatkan jam makannya atau tidak meminum obat yang kuberikan waktu itu. . .

". . . Dan Kanker yang diderita Sho-chan meningkat. maksudku Kankernya sudah memasuki stadium 2. mungkin sebelum ini dia mengalami muntah-muntah dan kepalanya juga sering pusing" jelas Makoto.

Mendengar itu semua jelas saja Kyu sangat kaget. Penyakit anaknya naik tingkat menjadi stadium 2 Hell bagaimana ia tidak kaget coba.

"Jadi kusarankan agar Sho-chan mengikuti terapi untuk menghentikan pergerakan Kanker yang ada dilambungnya sebanyak 2 kali dalam seminggu" ucap Makoto lagi.

"Ba. . Baiklah. . tapi apa Shoyo akan sembuh, Makoto? aku. . Aku tidak kuat kalau. ."

"Tenang saja Kyu. Sho-chan pasti sembuh" potong Makoto meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Kau benar Shoyo pasti sembuh" ucap Kyu menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

oOo

Kyu membuka pintu ruangan tempat anaknya dirawat perlahan dan melihat sang istri yang memandang sendu sang anak yang sedang tidur.

"Kouko. . bagaimana keadaanya? apa dia sudah sadar?" Tanya Kyu sambil memasuki ruangan. masalah pintu? oh tenang pintunya tertutup otomatis mengingat ruangan yang ditempati Hinata adalah Ruang VVIP. Pemilik Rumah sakit gitu loh :v

" Ya dia sudah sadar. sekarang dia hanya tertidur kok, jadi apa yang dikatakan Makoto?" Tanya sang istri sambil menatapnya.

"Dia. . bilang. . kalau . ."

"Anata cepat katakan bagaimana" ucap Kouko yang tak sabar ingin mendengar hasil kesehatan anaknya.

"Dia bilang kanker yang diderita Shoyo naik tingkat menjadi Stadium 2" Sahut Kyu sambil menatap sang anak dengan pandangan sendu.

"A. . Apa?" kaget Kouko.

"A. . Anata lihat. Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan biarkan Ia ikut Camp Pelatihan itu! Itu hanya membuatnya tambah sakit hiks. . aku tidak ingin terjadi apa hiks apa dengannya hiks" ucap Kouko.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi bagaimana bisa kita menahannya? dan bukankah dia pernah bilang ingin menjadi ace Karasuno?" ucap Kyu.

"Tapi apa kau tahu beberapa hari ini Shoyo selalu merengek untuk pindah sekolah. Semenjak Camp Latihan sebelumnya. Dia bilang kalau Dia menabrak senpainya dan membuat anggota lain marah padanya dan menyalahkannya. Bahkan gara-gara itu partnernya tidak mau berlatih dengannya!" Ibu Hinata mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya.

Kyu yang mendengar terkejut bukan kepalang. Apa dia tidak salah dengar, Shoyo merengek untuk minta pindah sekolah? Padahal dulu dia merengek untuk sekolah di Karasuno hanya karena ingin menjadi ace Karasuno seperti Idolanya 'Raksasa Kecil' tapi sekarang? wah tak bisa dipercaya pikir Kyu.

"A. . Aku tidak tahu itu" ucap Kyu lirih.

"Sudahlah anata ini juga bukan salahmu. mungkin ini salahku juga tidak mengawasi porsi makannya. . ."

". . . Dan Anata aku ingin, Shoyo kita pindahkan ke Tokyo atau keluar negeri tidak lagi bersekolah di Miyagi" Ucap Kouko serius. Sungguh kalau melihat istrinya yang serius begini pertanda tidak bisa di bantah lagi. Jadi Kyu pun hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Shoyo juga mungkin akan berhenti bermain voli" Ucap Kyu sambil mengambil tempat duduk didekat sang anak.

"Ke. . kenapa begitu?!" ucap Kouko kaget. bagaimana tidak kaget Hinata kan sangat menyukai dan mencintai voli jadi kenapa Kyu bilang Hinata akan berhenti bermain voli.

"Dia. . tadi marah karena disalahkan oleh temannya dan aku salah sangka, ku kira dia berseteru dengan temannya jadi aku menceramahinya dan kemudian dia bilang dia 'benci voli'" ucap Kyu merasa bersalah.

"Tenanglah anata. . Shoyo tidak mungkin semudah itu membenci sesuatu yang dicintainya" ucap Kouko menenangkan.

"Ya. . Kuharap juga begitu"

oOo

Tsukishima dilanda kegalauan, bagaimana tidak galau coba. Kekas-eh ralat calon Kekasihnya sedang sakit dan ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Tsukishima awas!" ucap Asahi yang sedari tadi melatih servisnya dan kali ini hasil servisannya sedikit gagal. jadilah bola yang ia pukul dengan kuat saat servis tadi menuju arah Tsukishima yang sedang berdiri dipinggir lapangan dan parahnya Tsukishima sedang ngelamun.

'BUUK' suara bola yang dengan mulusnya mengenai wajah tampan tokoh utama kita. Tsukishima yang terkena serangan bola tiba-tiba itu pun meringis dan membelai pipinya yang terasa sakit karena kena bola tadi.

"Ouuch. . " ucapnya.

"Tsikishima maaf aku tidak sengaja. sebenarnya sedari tadi aku sudah meneriakimu tapi kau masih sibuk melamun. Tapi apa ada yang terluka akibat pukulan bolaku?" Ucap Asahi khawatir.

"Ah tidak apa-apa senpai. hanya terasa nyeri saja, nanti juga hilang kok" sahut Tsukishima.

"Yokatta. . tapi. . kenapa kau sedari tadi melamun sih? sampai tidak fokus begitu" tanya Asahi.

"Be. . begini senpai. . etto aku hanya khawatir dengan Hinata" sahutnya.

"Hn. . begitu. . aku juga. . maka dari itu servisku kali ini terasa err. . yah kau tahu lah maksudku" ucap Asahi.

"Suasana disini bahkan terasa berbeda jika ia tidak ada kan? lihat Kageyama. Dia terlihat suram sekali membuat Yachi yang sedari tadi membantunya berlatih bergetar ketakutan" Tambah Asahi sambil menatap teman setimnya yang sedang berlatih dengan senyuman terpatri di bibirnya.

"Haha. . Kau benar senpai" ucap Tsukishima dengan sedikit tertawa karena melihat Yachi yang menahan takut setengah mati.

" Tapi kau tahu? aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanya semenjak kejadian dia menabrakku. Dia terlihat sangat tertekan saat itu" Ucap Asahi sambil menatap wajah Tsukishima.

"Jadi senpai ."

"Ya, aku mengawasinya sembunyi-sembunyi" Asahi tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak lagi merasa tertekan seperti saat itu. bahkan saat diperjalanan pulang ke Miyagi saat itu, ia tak bersuara sama sekali kan?" tambahnya.

"Se. . senpai benar saat itu dia lebih banyak diam" ucap Tsukishima menundukkan wajahnya lagi .

"Sudahlah. . kalau keadaamya mengkhawatirkan pasti Ayahnya mengerahkan orang suruhannya untuk mengambil barang-barang Hinata bukan? Jika seperti itu kita pasti bisa menanyakan tentang Hinata, Jadi jangan terlalu cemas oke?" Asahi menenangkan.

"Ayo kita latihan" ajak Asahi.

Tsukishima hanya mengangguk mantap. Sakit yang tadinya ia rasakan sudah menghilang entah kemana.

 _'Semoga saja Kau baik-baik saja. . Hinata"_ batin Tsukishima sambil mengikuti Asahi.

*

*

*

 **TBC**

Gimana? rasanya ini kepanjangan dan membosankan deh. Oke. . maaf Kalau chapter kali ini sedikit errr. . membosankan. . Maaf jika masih ada kekurangan. . Karena Hika-chan hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.

Dan Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menyempatkan waktunya hanya sekedar untuk membaca fict yang udah sampe Chapter 7 ini. Hika-chan sangat Terhura kepada kalian. *PLAK

Kageyama : yang bener tuh Terharu bukan Terhura kali.

Hika-chan : Oke oke. . Hika-chan yang salah. Jadi minna-san terima kasih banyak ya. Dan jangan lupa ya ntar tanggal **4 November** Hika-chan ulang tahun yang ke-18 yuhuu~~ adakah yang pengen kasih hadiah ke Hika-chan :3 *Gak Ada. .

Tsukishima : Halah apa-apaan ini. . jangan bilang kalau elu cuma pengen diperhatiin. Dan apaan tuh minta dikasih hadiah. . ngenesnya dikau thor :v

Hika-chan : ya iyalah. . kan Hika-chan pengen juga diucapin. Gimana adakah yang tanggal lahirnya sama dengan Hika-chan? hehe yang sama ayo angkat tangannya. eh bentar ngenes? what? oke lupain aja.

Maaf ini baru saya revisi karena sedikit ada kesalahan sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Oh Iya Hika-chan kemungkinan juga akan **Hiatus sementara** **waktu** karena tanggal **6 November** nanti Hika-chan bakal ada simulasi ujian. So mohon do'anya ya minna-san. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. see you next Chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo muncul disepanjang jalannya cerita, Jadi harap berhati-hati :v

A/N : Hika-chan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena di chapter sebelumnya ada kesalahan. Sekali lagi Hika-chan minta maaf ne~~

Kyu menatap sendu wajah Hinata yang tengah tertidur dan masih terlihat pucat. Dibelainya sayang surai sang anak dengan lembut.

"Shoyo. . Kenapa harus kamu yang sakit, Ayah tidak kuat setiap melihatmu terbaring di kamar rumah sakit seperti ini" gumamnya menahan tangis.

Hinata yang merasakan rambutnya dibelai membuka matanya, mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan pencahayaan yang masuk ke retinanya. Kemudian memalingkan kepalanya ke kanan melihat sang Ayah yang masih setia membelai rambutnya.

"Ayah. ." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Kyu yang mendengar suara sang anak pun sedikit terkejut karena anaknya yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Hn. . Ya Sho-chan. . Ada apa? Apa Sho-chan haus?" Tanya Kyu berhasil menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. . Shoyo tidak haus" ujar Hinata lirih.

"Lalu Sho-chan ingin apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Shoyo hanya terkejut dan senang karena Ayah tidak sibuk hari ini" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyu terdiam, terharu karena perkataaan sang anak kesayangan.

 _'Maafkan ayah yang selalu sibuk ini'_ batinnya.

"Sho-chan. . ." Panggil Kyu.

"Hn. . Ada apa ayah?"jawabnya

"Etto. . Ayah ingin minta maaf soal masalah di gym kemarin. Sekarang Ayah sudah tau semuanya. Jdi Sho-chan. . Apa Sho-chan mau memaafkan Ayah?" Tanya Kyu ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. . Tapi Shoyo punya permintaan" sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum dan berusaha mengubah posisinya yang tadinya sedang berbaring jadi duduk dengan dibantu ayahnya sih sedikit.

"Benarkah?! Apapun akan ayah lakukan Sho-chan!" Ucap Kyu bersemangat.

"Memangnya Sho-chan mau apa?" Tambah Kyu.

"Hm.. Shoyo mau latihan voli, kan Kamp pelatihannya belum selesai" ucap Hinata sambil memasang jurus puppy eyesnya.

Kyu terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut, sang anak ingin kembali latihan voli sedangkan kondisi fisiknya mengkhawatirkan seperti ini. Bagaimana tidak terkejut dan panik coba pikir Kyu.

"Tidak. . Kali ini Ayah tidak akan mengabulkan hal itu"

"Tapi. . Aku ingin latihan. . Aku tidak ingin berada disini. Disini dipenuhi baut obat-obatan. . Shoyo tidak suka!" Hinata membuat alasan supaya bisa keluar dari tempat yang menurutnya bagai penjara bagi orang yang sakit.

"Tapi keadaanmu mengkhawatirkan, bagaimana kalau kamu nanti tambah sakit kalau mengikuti latihan"

"Kumohon Ayah. . Biarkan kali ini aku mengikuti latihan itu. ."

"Tidak Sho-chan". Tidak kata-kata itu bukan dari Ayahnya yang sedang ada disampingnya. Melaikan suara itu dari seorang wanita berambut jingga sewarna mirip Hinata. Ibunya.

"Tapi bu. . Kenapa tidak boleh sih" ucap Hinata menatap sang Ibu.

"Tidak ya tidak Sho-chan. . Kau masih sakit sayang. . Dan Ibu tidak ing-"

"Kumohon. . Biarkan aku ikut pelatihan itu kali ini saja. . . Untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku benar-benar berhenti bermain voli" potong Hinata lirih, membuat orang tuanya tertegun. Apaan itu, maksud Ibu hinata tidak memperbolehkan itu karena Hinata masih sakit dan untuk terakhir kali ? Tidak mungkin kan? Bukankah anaknya ingin menjadi seorang ace? Tapi sekarang akan menyerah oh ayolah. Kouko menahan kata-kata yang terus bermunculan di benaknya.

"Tapi sho-chan. . Keadaanmu masih kurang baik" ucap sang Ayah yang langsung membuat Kouko tersadar dari lamunan tentang benaknya tadi.

"Terserah kalian saja" gumam Hinata yang tentu saja didengar kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tahu sekarang anaknya tengah kecewa. Tapi apa mau dikata kalau begini kan?

OOO

Tsukishima memandang makanannya, ia sedikit tidak bernafsu makan karena terus memikirkan Hinata.

"Tsukishima. . Kau kenapa?" Ucap Yamaguchi sambil menyenggol lengan Tsukishima, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak apa. . Aku hanya-"

'BRAK' suara pintu kantin yang dibuka dengan kasar tanpa berprikepintuan. Membuat semua yang tadinya sedang makan dengan khikmad mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Hinata" ucap Kageyama yang membuat Tsukishima yang tadinya masih menatap Yamaguchi mengalihkan pandangnya ke arah pintu.

 _'Benar-benar dia, tapi. . Sedikit pucat?'_ Batin Tsukishima menatap intens Hinata.

Hinata yang ditatap bagai artis yang baru aja ketahuan berduaan bersama pacar dan membuat heboh dengan kabar hot lines pun terdiam karena merasa tak nyaman.

"Ma. . Maaf" ucap hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya. Dan saat berdiri tegak lagi ia tak sengaja menatap Tsukishima yang juga menatapnya.

Hinata menatap Tsukishima tepat di matanya. Begitu pula Tsukishima, Tsukishima bahkan enggan memutuskan kontak mata yang terjadi. Ia senang bisa melihat manik milik sang pujaan hati yang terasa sangat menghangatkan dan bisa membuat jantungnya bersenam ria. Heeh baru saling tatap udah kayak gini gimana kalau dicium Hinata. Oke Tsukishima gak kuat.

Hinata hanya diam, ia juga tak memutuskan kontak mata yang terjadi antara dia dan Tsukishima. Hinata malah menatap manik kuning milik Tsukishima.

 _'Tampan'_ batin Hinata. Mereka terus berpandangan bagai dunia ini milik mereka sendiri.

"Sho-chan" panggil seorang wanita. Siapa lagi kalau bukan nyonya besar keluarga Hinata, Hinata Kouko.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung berbalik menatap sang Ibu.

"Ya kenapa bu?"jawabnya enteng.

"Sho-chan kenapa malah ke kantin? Kan tadi mau ke tempat para pelatih" Kouko tersenyum, sedangkan yang mendengar langsung kaget. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kepala mereka.

 _'Untuk apa Hinata ingin menemui pelatih?'_ Batin mereka semua yang ada di kantin.

"Aku salah jalan bu. . ku kira tadi disini" sahut Hinata dan berbalik berjalan ke arah pintu keluar kantin.

"Hinata, ano. . Itu. ." Ucap kageyama.

Hinata nampak enggan berbalik, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sho-chan temanmu memanggilmu loh. setidaknya berbicara dengannya oke? biar Ibu yang menemui pelatihmu itu" ucap Ibunya dan langsung berlalu keluar kantin meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam masih memproses kejadian tadi.

"Hinata. . kau. . tidak ap-"

"Ya senpai" potong Hinata sambil berbalik menatap orang yang tadi bersuara. Sugawara Koushi.

"Shoyo kamu kembali, kupikir kamu tidak akan kesini lagi setelah kejadian hari itu" ucap Kenma yang ada di dekat meja makan tim Karasuno.

"Kenma! uuh~ Aku merindukanmu" ucap Hinata berbinar dan langsung menuju tempat dimana Kenma duduk. sebenarnya Hinata ingin duduk disamping Kenma namun karena ada Kuroo yang tengah makan dengan Khikmadnya ia jadi bingung. tidak ada tempat kosong disekitar Kenma.

Hinata tampak mulai kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya lucu membuat semua yang melihat menahan diri untuk tidak mengarunginya.

"Shoyo kalau mau duduk, duduk disini saja" ucap Kenma sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya dan menahan rona merah yang ada di pipinya.

"eh?. . EH??!" teriak anggota Nekoma yang terkejut dengan sikap Kenma.

"Bolehkah?" ucap Hinata polos. Kenma hanya mengangguk.

"Daripada kamu berdiri saja dari tadi. Kamu kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi jangan sampai kelelahan." ucap Kenma.

"Baiklah hehe" Hinata mendekati Kenma dan Kemudian duduk dipangkuannya dan posisinya dengan Hinata yang duduk menghadap wajah Kenma yang syukurnya udah selesai makan.

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Hinata polos di atas pangkuan Kenma. Kenma hanya menggeleng dan sesekali melirik tim Karasuno yang terlihat menahan kekesalan terutama Tsukishima. Tsukishima yang melihat itu mah hanya bisa diam namun dalam hatinya ia kesal setengah mati.

"Selain aku apa ada orang yang kau rindukan, Hinata?" ucap Kenma yang membuat tim karasuno terdiam dan menerka-nerka apa yang akan di ucapkan Hinata.

"Hn. . Aku merindukan Tim Voliku juga sih hehe" ucap Hinata santai.

"Oke. . jadi apa yang dikatakan dokter saat kau dibawa kerumah sakit oleh Ayahmu kemarin?" tanya Kenma tiba-tiba. Oh jangan tanya darimana ia tahu kalau Hinata masuk rumah sakit. Itu karena Kenma punya seorang informan rahasia hehe penasaran? entar juga ketahuan kok hehe.

"Hn. . apa ya? aku tidak tau Kenma. Ayah dan Ibu tidak ingin bilang apa yang dikatakan dokter, kecuali tentang obat yang harus diminum. Tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu loh" ucap Hinata memeluk Kenma mencoba mengalihkan topik juga sih sebenarnya. Kenma yang dipeluk tiba-tiba pun melingkarkan tangan Kirinya di pinggang Hinata agar kiranya saat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan ia bisa menahan Hinata.

" Bukankah baru kemarin kau tidak melihatku. Lalu kenapa kau sudah merindukanku hm?" goda Kenma membelai surai milik Hinata.

Tsukishima membelalak kaget melihat Hinata memeluk Kenma yang baginya sangat malas walaupun terkadang Tsukishima juga terlihat malas sih. Plus Kenma yang membelai rambut Hinata dan tangan satunya di pinggang Hinata membuat Tsukishima kesal luar biasa. well sebenarnya yang kesal bukan dia aja, Tapi semua tim yang menyukai Hinata.

 _'Hinata. . akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku secepatnya agar kau tidak didekati oleh mereka'_ batin Tsukishima kesal.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan tanpa sengaja itu membuatnya bertatapan dengan Tsukishima yang memasang wajah yang nampak tak bersahabat.

 _'Ada apa dengan Tsukishima?'_ pikir Hinata heran. Kemudian ia menatap Kenma yang sudah tidak lagi membelai rambutnya.

 _'Apa mereka bertengkar?'_ pikir Hinata masih melihat Kenma dan sesekali ia melirik ke arah Tsukishima.

"Sho-chan. . are?" Kouko kebingungan mencari anaknya ternyata berada dipangkuan Kenma dan dengan posisi Hinata memeluk Kenma.

"Ara Kenma-kun ternyata juga ikut pelatihan ini ya" ucap Kouko dengan senyumnya. Mendengar suara sang Ibu, Hinata melepas pelukannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Ibunya namun masih duduk di pangkuan Kenma.

"Ya bibi. etto sebenarnya bibi datang kemari untuk apa?"

"Hanya bilang pada pelatih Sho-chan untuk menjaganya sampai hari pelatihan selesai. . ." Kenma hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ibu. . kenapa ibu bisa kenal dengan Kenma?" Tanya Hinata penasaran sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'Kawaii'_ Batin semua yang ada disana.

"Hn? Ah Ibu lupa bilang padamu. Ibunya Kenma-kun ini adalah sahabat Ibu. Dulu saat masih kecil kalian sering main bareng loh, Sho-chan lupa ya?"

"Eh? me. . memangnya saat itu umur Shoyo berapa?" tanya Hinata gugup karena memang dia lupa dan sedikit terkejut karena Ibunya tadi bilang kalau dia sering main dengan Kenma saat kecil.

"Umurmu saat itu 4 tahun dan Kenma-kun 5 tahun. kalian imut sekali loh saat itu. Kemana-mana selalu berdua hehe" goda Ibunya. Hinata terdiam dan sedikit bergerak kaku, Kenma ia menahan rona yang ada di pipinya sedangkan Tsukishima sudah mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah karena apa? Ya itu. . Karena cemburu hihi. .

"Em. . ano . . apa Kenma-kun satu ruangan tidur dengan Sho-chan?" tanya Kouko tiba-tiba dan sedikit menunjukkan wajah serius tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar.

Kenma mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Ibu pemuda yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ja kalau begitu bisa. . ." Kouko membisikkan sesuatu ke Kenma. dan Kenma langsung terlihat terkejut dan seketika itu pula ia mengangguk ke arah Kouko. Kemudian Kenma kembali membelai rambut Hinata lembut.

". . . ja kalau begitu aku titip Sho-chan ne~" ucap Kouko.

 ***TBC***

Chapter 8 Up! Uyeeaah! bentar-bentar kok jadi KenHina XD *Plak

Sorry dichapter kali ini Hika-chan sedikit ngelantur wakaka~~

Hika-chan update cuman buat ngerefresh otak karena tadi simulasi Ujian matematika dan Bahasa Indonesia uhh~~

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang udah nyempatin waktu kalian yang sebenarnya padat hanya untuk membaca fict ini Terima kasih banyak ya, jangan lupa klik Fav, Follow dan Reviewsnya minna-san~~


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter sebelumnya. ._

 _"Ja kalau begitu bisa. . ." Kouko membisikkan sesuatu ke Kenma. dan Kenma langsung terlihat terkejut dan seketika itu pula ia mengangguk ke arah Kouko. Kemudian Kenma kembali membelai rambut Hinata lembut._

 _". . . ja kalau begitu aku titip Sho-chan ne~" ucap Kouko._

Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?

Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi

Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, typo everywhere.

Kantin menjadi sunyi setelah Ibu Hinata keluar.

"Ne~ Kenma. . apa yang dibisikkan ibuku?" tanya Hinata sambil beranjak dari pangkuan Kenma.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau sudah makan?" Kenma mengalihkan perhatian Hinata.

"Ng sudah!" Hinata mengangguk lucu.

"Hinata"

Hinata berbalik melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ya Tsukishima, ada apa?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Tsukishima.

"Kau terlalu lama disana, ayo siap-siap. Sehabis ini kita ada ada latih tanding lawan Fukurodani" ucap Tsukishima.

"Ha'i ha'i"

Hinata keluar dari kantin.

Tsukishima yang masih di kantin dengan seluruh anggota tim Karasuno melirik ke arah Kenma yang asik dengan ponselnya.

"Ano. . Kozume-san. ." ucap Yachi ragu-ragu.

Kenma menatap ke arah gadis berambut blonde tersebut dengan pandangan malasnya.

"I. . itu. . aku mau menanyakan sesuatu. . etto. . apa yang di bisikkan oleh Ibu Hinata tadi?"

"Hn?. ." Kenma menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yang tadi. . i. . itu loh" ucap Yachi mengingatkan.

Kenma berdiri dan menghampiri Yachi yang berada di dekat Daichi dan Shimizu.

"Bukan urasanmu" ucapnya singkat kemudian keluar dari kantin.

"aku merasa ada yang ia rahasiakan" gumam Yachi.

oOo

Hinata duduk di lantai gym dan memandang kosong ke arah lapangan tempat mereka tadi berlatih.

 _'Suasananya Canggung'_ batin Hinata sembari menghela nafas lelah.

"Ano. . Hinata-kun. . bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Ucap Sugawara di depan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget.

" A. . i. . iya, bisa kok Suga-senpai" jawabnya sambil melirik lapangan yang sepi.

 _'Eh. . bukannya tadi mereka berlatih disini. lalu mereka kemana?'_ pikir Hinata.

"Ayo!" Sugawara menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Sugawara membawa Hinata ke belakang Gym yang mana disana sudah ada anggota Karasuno lainnya.

"Hn? Kenapa kesini Suga-senpai?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata. . ."

"Maafkan Kami!!" ucap mereka Kompak.

Hinata tertegun mendengar teman-teman se klubnya meminta maaf secara bersamaan dan ditambah lagi mereka membungkuk.

"Hinata. ." panggil Kageyama.

Hinata menatap Kageyama, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan partnernya itu.

"Maafkan aku. . aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Tanpamu aku. . aku kembali menjadi-"

"Shoyo!" panggil seseorang.

Hinata berbalik menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kamu keluar dari gym? bukankah masih ada pertandingan lain? dan. ."

". . . Kalian. . apa kalian yang membawanya keluar dicuaca seperti ini? kalian pikir Shoyo sudah pulih betul? dia baru keluar rumah sakit tadi pagi. ingat itu" ucap Kenma dengan nada tidak suka terbesit didalamnya.

"Kami tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kami hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya" jawab Kageyama.

"Dan menyuruhnya keluar dicuaca panas yang bisa membuatnya dehidrasi seperti ini?" sindir Kenma.

"Sebentar. . Kozume-san kenapa kau sepertinya sangat tidak suka?" ucap Tsukishima.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat tidak suka dengan kalian" ucap Kenma sembari melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Ke. . Kenapa?" ucap Yachi.

"Hn? entahlah. . "

"Ayo Shoyo kita kedalam gym saja disini panas nanti kamu demam" Kenma menarik tangan mungil Hinata dan membawanya pergi menjauhi tim Karasuno yang masih terdiam.

"Eh. . tunggu dulu Kenma. Aku belum menjawab permintaan maaf mereka" ucap Hinata sambil mencoba menghentikan Kenma yang menariknya.

"Oke. . Tapi sehabis itu kita segera masuk ke gym lagi. Nanti kamu jadi sakit kalau terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari yang sangat terik ini"

Sungguh itu kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Kenma.

"Tentu saja Kenma"

Kenma melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Ia Memilih menatap apa yang akan terjadi.

Hinata berjalan mendekati teman-teman satu klubnya. Dan tepat berhenti dihadapan Kageyama.

"Kageyama aku juga minta maaf karena kemarin aku sudah tersulut emosi" ucap Hinata sembari membungkuk.

"Aku tahu. . seharusnya aku tidak bertengkar denganmu hari itu. Karena pertengkaran Kita. . Kau. . Kau merasa menjadi orang yang . . yang . . egois" ucap Hinata lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka.

"Ya. . aku memaafkanmu. Dengan begini kita impas kan? Jadi. . " ucap Kageyama tersenyum.

". . . jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi dilapangan" Tambah Kageyama menunduk.

Hinata tertegun menatap Kageyama yang masih menunduk.

"Ya. . Semoga saja kita bisa bersama selalu Kageyama" sahut Hinata memberikan senyum cerahnya.

"Hinata terima kasih. . terima kasih telah memaafkanku dan. . ya. . kuharap juga begitu" ucap Kageyama dan refleks langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Ya. . ya. . ya Kageyama. ."

 _'Maaf. . Kageyama. .'_ batin Hinata yang masih dipeluk oleh Kageyama.

Tsukishima yang melihat itu merasa kesal. Oh bagaimana tidak kesal, si Ousama itu memeluknya terus tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang masih ada disini.

"ehem. . sudah selesai Ousama?"

"eh?!" ucap Hinata dan Kageyama bersamaan.

"Kubilang sudah selesai acara pelukannya? aku juga ingin berbicara pada Hinata" ucap Tsukishima kesal.

Kageyama melepaskan pelukannya, dan melemparkan tatapan mengejek.

"tck. ." decih Tsukishima yang melihat tatapan dari Kageyama.

"Ah aku lupa. . aku juga memaafkan kalian. . dan aku juga minta maaf minna-san" ucap Hinata.

"Yokatta~~" respon Yachi.

Hinata tersenyum lagi melihat teman-temannya itu.

"Shoyo sudah cukup acara minta maafnya. sekarang ayo ke dalam gym. nanti kau demam kalau kelamaan diluar dengan cuaca seperti ini" ucap Kenma dengan nada dan pandangan malasnya.

"Ha'i~~" sahut Hinata kemudian berlari ke arah Kenma dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ne~ Kenapa aku merasa Hinata lebih seperti. . ." ucap Sugawara menggantung.

"Seperti apa?" ucap Nishinoya.

". . . lebih seperti anggota tim Nekoma daripada Karasuno" sambung Sugawara.

"Eh? Maksud senpai apa?" beo Kageyama.

"Kalian lihatkan? Hinata lebih sering bersama dengan Kenma. Dia juga saat makan selalu bersama dengan anggota Nekoma" ucap Sugawara.

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Senpai" ucap Tsukishima.

"Ya Suga. . mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" imbuh Asahi.

"Ya. . Semoga saja"

oOo

Sudah 3 hari lamanya mereka berbaikan dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan camp musim panas. Suasana canggung yang tadinya tercipta antara Hinata dan teman satu klubnya juga sudah hilang entah kemana.

Setelah Latihan hari itu para pelatih melakukan acara barbeque untuk mereka. Mereka semua nampak menikmatinya termasuk Yachi yang awalnya nampak masih canggung.

Hinata memilih duduk di depan pintu gym dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata" panggil seseorang.

"Hn" sahut Hinata tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hinata. . Kau kenapa?"

"Hinata. . Oii. . Hinata. ." orang yang tadinya memanggil nya berjongkok didepan Hinata dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan Hinata.

"Apa sih?! Gangg-" Hinata mengangkat Kepalanya dan bersiap untuk mengomeli sipelaku yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Namun seketika itu juga ia terdiam menatap wajah pemuda didepannya yang memiliki surai blonde dan. . tidak lupa kacamatanya yang menutupi mata yang selalu membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Oii chibi. . kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ah ya. . tidak apa-apa kok Tsukishima. Ada apa? eh tunggu dulu kau tadi memanggilku dengan sebutan chibi?! yak! aku tidak chibi!" Hinata tak terima.

" Eh haha. . lalu kalau bukan chibi apa? cebol?"

Perempatan tiba-tiba muncul dikepala Hinata.

"Yak! aku seperti ini karena masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Aku ini juga masih terbilang tinggi kok!"

"Iya tinggi. . " Tsukishima memberikan jeda. Hinata sudah sedikit senang karena Tsukishima seakan menyetujui bahwa ia tinggi.

". . . Tinggi dalam ukuran seorang wanita" Tambah Tsukishima.

"Yak! Jadi kamu bilang aku ini seperti wanita begitu?! Dasar titan bermegane!" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Yah walaupun kau bilang begitu, setidaknya aku memang masih tinggi darimu"

"Huh dasar Tiang listrik berjalan!" ucap Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya tak lupa ia mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga seharusnya memperlihatkan wajah kesal malah jadi wajah imut.

"oke oke. . aku minta maaf tapi. . Hinata kenapa ku disini? tidak ikut makan disana?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Tidak Tsukishima. . aku. . tidak nafsu makan" sahutnya.

"Tapi wajahmu itu terlihat pucat. Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Entah Kenapa Tsukishima merasa ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Hinata.

" Ti. . tidak ada Tsukishima. mu. .mungkin ini hanya karena aku sedikit kelelahan saja"

"Kau kelelahan? Hee. . sebaiknya makan beberapa daging untuk mengembalikan energimu mungkin"

"Eh?"

"Ini makan. . nanti kau terlihat makin pucat" Tsukishima menyodorkan daging yang telah ia sumpit ke mulut Hinata. Hinata hanya diam melihat itu.

"Cepat makan chibi. Kau pikir tanganku tidak lelah menyodorkannya sedari tadi" ucap Tsukishima menahan rona malu.

"Eh? ah maaf Tsukishima"

Hinata memakan daging yang tadi disodorkan oleh Tsukishima. Tsukishima tersenyum.

Hinata mengunyah daging tersebut dengan perlahan dan saat ingin meneguknya, Hinata merasa sakit dan kesusahan.

"Uhuk. . uhuk" Hinata memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Kau tersedak Hinata?" Tsukishima sedikit panik. Hinata hanya menggeleng dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung. Tsukishima yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti Hinata.

Hinata berlari ke arah toilet dan tentu saja membuat Tsukishima mengernyit bingung.

'Ada apa lagi? kenapa jadi ke toilet?'

Tsukishima membuka pintu toilet dan melihat Hinata yang tengah berada didepan wastafel dengan mata sayunya.

'Ini seperti Deja vu' batin Tsukishima.

"Hinata" panggilnya. Hinata berbalik manatap Tsukishima.

"Tsuki. . shima" ucapnya.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja? kau-"

'HUEK' Hinata muntah di wastafel lagi. membuat Tsukishima segera mendekat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu kenapa?" tanya Tsukishima sambil mengelus punggung Hinata.

Hinata membersihkan mulutnya dan setelah selesai ia menatap Tsukishima. tatapan yang menurut Tsukishima menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Hinata kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku tenang saja"

"Tsukishima. ." Hinata menatap Tsukishima dengan mata berbinar.

". . aku. . sebenarnya aku. ." Hinata terduduk dilantai karena tiba tiba kakinya lemas.

"Hinata. . ck. . ini tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja Hinata. Katakan saja padaku sebenarnya kau kenapa" ucap Tsukishima didepan Hinata dan memegang pundak Hinata.

"Sebenarnya. . aku. . ah tidak apa-apa Tsukishima. aku baik-baik saja kok. ini mungkin efek kelelahan" kilah Hinata.

"Hinata dengarkan aku, aku tidak percaya! tubuhmu tidak mengatakan kau baik-baik saja. Kumohon katakan semuanya. . aku. . "

". . . aku tidak ingin orang yang ku. . cintai terlihat kesakitan seperti ini" ucap Tsukishima menatap Hinata tepat dimatanya.

Hinata tertegun. apa itu? Tsukishima bilang kalau ia tak ingin orang yang dicintainya kesakitan? dicintai dalam artian apa? pikir Hinata.

"Tsukishima. . apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku. . aku. . tidak ingin orang yang kucintai kesakitan. aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum seperti biasa, bukan juga senyum palsu yang kau sering tunjukkan" ucap Tsukishima.

"A. . aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku. . aku menyukaimu Hinata. . aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertandingan pertama kita. . ." ucap Tsukishima dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

". . . menyukaimu dan mencintaimu. . bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat. . tapi lebih ke orang spesial bagiku. karena itu aku kesal saat melihatmu selalu bersama Kozume Kenma" tambah Tsukishima membuat Hinata tertegun.

"Tsukishima. . aku tidak tau harus bilang apa tapi. . jujur entah kenapa saat dekat denganmu jantungku berdebar dan. . saat melihatmu bersama Yamaguchi terus juga membuatku kesal" Ucap Hinata menunduk.

"Hinata. . kau. ."

"Apa mungkin aku juga menyukaimu Tsukishima?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Aku. . aku"

"Aku juga menyukaimu Tsukishima. aku suka matamu. aku suka wangimu, aku. . suka semua tentangmu" potong Hinata.

"Hinata" Tsukishima memeluk Hinata, Hinata membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Tsukishima.

"Aku senang kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku, Hinata" ucap Tsukishima.

"Aku. . Juga Tsukishima. Jadi. . sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya Hinata polos. Tsukishima hanya tersenyum.

"Ya. . Kita pacaran. Kau milikku dan hanya akan jadi milikku Hinata" ucap Tsukishima.

"Jadi. . katakan semuanya padaku. sebenarnya kau kenapa" Tsukishima melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau ingat saat aku pingsan disekolah?" tanya Hinata. Tsukishima mengangguk.

"Saat diperiksa. . dokter bilang aku. . . aku terkena . . "

"Katakan saja Hinata"

". . Aku terkena. . Kanker Lambung. . ibu bilang aku tidak apa-apa mengingat masih stadium satu. Tapi saat beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa sepertinya ini tambah parah. . Ibu dan Ayahku jadi overprotective dan disini Kenma juga sama seperti Ayah dan Ibuku. Tsukishima hiks. . aku. . aku hiks. . takut kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa. . sembuh "

Tsukishima Kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

"Tenang. . tenang saja. . kau pasti bisa sembuh. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu bahkan jika Shinigami itu ingin mengambilmu dariku" Ucap Tsukishima.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

Tsukishima melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hinata lembut.

"Begini lebih baik. Senyummu itu yang paling kusuka Hinata" ucapnya. kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Hinata. Hinata merona karena Tsukishima yang baru saja mengecup Keningnya.

"Selalu tersenyum begini dan Kalau kau merasa sakit atau apa, kau langsung bilang padaku. Oke?" ucap Tsukishima.

"Ya . . Tsukki"

Tsukishima memeluk kembali Hinata dan menikmati aroma Hinata yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

END

Eh Salah. . Maksudnya ***TBC*** hehe

Chap 9 Up!! Sorry kalau feelnya kurang ya Minna-san hehe.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah mengorbankan waktunya untuk membaca Fict ini ya~~

Jangan Lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follow Minna-san~~ See you in next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC,OOC, Shounen-ai, dan Typo berserakan sepanjang cerita Jadi harap berhati-hati :v**

Tsukishima masih setia memeluk kekasihnya, menikmati aroma sang kekasih yang membuatnya candu.

"Sudah merasa baikan? atau masih merasa emm. . tidak enak badan?" tanya Tsukishima yang sembari melepas pelukannya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah, menandakan ia sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan?" tanya Tsukishima menyelidik.

"Ya Tsukishima, aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. hehe. ." sahut Hinata.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali sebelum mereka bingung mencari kita" ucap Tsukishima yang sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap bingung tangan Tsukishima.

"A. . ada apa Tsukishima? Ke. . kenapa kau mengulurkan tanganmu? Ka. . Kau ingin minta bayaran karena telah membuatmu khawatir?" Tanya Hinata polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Tsukishima terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata yang kelewat polos itu. Secara kalau dilihat jika ia mengulurkan tangannya bukannya tanda untuk membantunya berdiri? tapi respon Hinata malah berbeda. Dan apa-apaan itu? minta bayaran? Oh. . Tsukishima terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

 _'Kau terlalu polos Hinata!'_ batinnya.

"Ya. . Aku ingin meminta bayaran karena telah membuatku khawatir tadi" ucap Tsukishima, tangan yang tadinya ia ulurkan ia tarik kembali karena lelah menunggu Hinata menerima uluran tangannya.

"Ka. . Kalau begitu kau. . mau apa?"

Tanpa Hinata sadari Tsukishima menyeringai mendengar perkataan Hinata yang menanyakan ia mau apa. Oh Hinata tak sadarkah kau dengan perkataanmu itu.

"Aku ingin. . ." Tsukishima menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ingin apa Tsukishima?" ucap Hinata yang penasaran sekaligus gugup.

". . . Kau menciumku" sambung Tsukishima.

"Eh? ah. . kau ingin aku menciummu" ucap Hinata masih tak sadar. Tsukishima diam dan hanya menampakkan senyum dan seringaian samar.

"EH?! KA. . KAU INGIN AKU MENCIUMMU?!" pekik Hinata baru sadar akan apa yang tadi dimaksud Tsukishima.

"Hn? Kenapa Hinata, kau tidak mau?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Eh. . Ta. . Tapikan . . kita. . baru saja. . etto. . aku. ." Hinata gugup dan menunjukkan rona merah yang kini muncul di pipinya.

"Haah~ baiklah-baiklah lupakan saja" ucap Tsukishima sembari menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

"Eh?"

"Kubilang lupakan saja Hinata. Ayo kita segera keluar" ucap Tsukishima membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata tiba-tiba dilanda kegalauan. Ia sekarang antara bingung dan sedikit kecewa?

 _'Tunggu-tunggu apa-apaan pemikiran terakhirku tadi. Kecewa? ti. . tidak mungkin kan?'_ batin Hinata.

Hinata kembali menatap Tsukishima yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar Toilet tanpa melihatnya.

 _'A. . apa dia marah? uh~ Tidak. . tidak. . Kumohon berhenti'_ batinnya.

Hinata yang tadinya duduk pun berdiri dan langsung memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari mengejar Tsukishima.

Hinata memeluk Tsukishima dari belakang, membuat Tsukishima kaget dan sekaligus senang.

"Tsukishima. . ka. . kau marah padaku ya? kalau ia maaf. Aku bukannya tidak mau. . tapi. . aku. . aku sedikit. . malu" lirihnya dibalik punggung tegap Tsukishima.

Tsukishima tidak menyahut, ia hanya diam.

"Tsukishima. . jawab aku. Jangan diamkan aku begini. Ayolah Tsukishima. . maafkan aku. Kali ini aku akan melakukan apapun, termasuk permintaanmu tadi!"

 _'Kena kau Hinata!'_ batin Tsukishima.

Tsukishima pun berbalik untuk menatap Hinatanya.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak bohongkan?" tanya Tsukishima memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk mantap dengan wajah memerah.

"Baiklah. . aku hanya ingin kau menciumku" ucap Tsukishima.

Hinata pun mendekati Tsukishima dengan seluruh tekad yang telah ia kumpulkan. Ia menjinjitkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tsukishima.

Tsukishima memejamkan matanya menunggu Bibir Hinata yang akan menjumpai bibirnya, ya begitulah. Namun karena dirasa sudah terlalu lama menunggu ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata dengan wajah tertekuk tanda kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsukishima menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yak!Tsukishima kau ini terlalu tinggi, Aku kesulitan untuk. . untuk. . menciummu tau" omel Hinata.

Tsukishima menghela nafas, ia lupa kalau tingginya dan tinggi Hinata jauh berbeda malah bisa dibilang sangat.

"Oke. . aku akan membungkukkan badanku sedikit agar kau bisa melakukannya"

"Uh~ jangan berkata seakan aku yang lebih menginginkannya" sahut Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ha'i ha'i" ucap Tsukishima.

Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsukishima, sangat dekat sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Tsukishima mengenai permukaan wajahnya.

'CUP' Hinata memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi Tsukishima.

Tsukishima membuka matanya.

"Huft. . aku ingin kau mencium bibirku bukan pipiku Hinata" rengek Tsukishima mulai OOC.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang ingin dicium saja. tidak bilang ingin dicium dibibir" ucap Hinata menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merahnya karena malu.

Tsukishima mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Hinata tatap wajahku" ucapnya. Hinata pun mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Tsukishima.

Hinata terkejut dan berniat melepaskan ciuman yang tak sengaja itu, tapi Tsukishima tentu saja tak akan melepaskan kesempatan emas yang terjadi itu. Ia melingkarkan satu tangannya dipinggang Hinata dan satunya lagi memegang tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya. (Au : Oh Tsukishima. . kan kasian Hinata. / Tsukishima : udah deh Author diam aja).

Hinata sedikit kaget dan merasa aneh saat Tsukishima menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata membuka mulutnya, Tsukishima tentu saja tak melepaskan momen itu. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata, menjelajahi rongga mulut sang kekasih dan tak lupa mengecek gigi milik sang kekasih.

Lidah mereka saling beradu walaupun yang lebih menguasai adalah Tsukishima.

Hinata menepuk-nepuk dada Tsukishima menandakan bahwa kadar oksigen miliknya sudah berkurang dan ingin mengisinya kembali.

Tsukishima melepaskan ciumannya yang panas tadi dan menatap Hinata yang sekarang sedang mengambil nafas dengan wajah yang merona malu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu" ucap Tsukishima sembari tersenyum.

"Sekarang ayo kita kembali keluar. nanti mereka mencari kita" ajak Tsukishima dan menarik tangan mungil Hinata keluar dari Toilet.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada orang yang telah melihat atau lebih tepatnya mengintip mereka dari celah pintu.

oOo

Hari sudah menjelang malam, setelah makan malam, tim Karasuno bersiap akan pulang karena pelatihan sudah selesai.

Hinata yang tadinya sedang membereskan barang-barangnya kini tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

". . . nata"

". . .Inata"

"Oii Hinata!" panggilnya lagi.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat partnernya yang menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Ya Kageyama ada apa?"

"Kau melamunkan apa? aku sudah memanggilmu sedari tadi tau" sahutnya masih menunjukkan wajah kesal.

"Bu. . bukan apa-apa kok hehe"

"Kalau gitu cepat, habis ini kita akan berangkat"

"Ya. ." ucap Hinata lirih membuat Kageyama mengernyit bingung.

"Kau. . tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan bukan?" selidik Kageyama.

"Eh? Ti. . tidak ada Kageyama. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu Kageyama?" tanya Hinata sembari meresleting tasnya.

"Ya. . kau tampak tak bersemangat. Kau biasanya sangat bersemangat dan cerewet" ucap Kageyama. Hinata hanya ber'O' ria.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Hati-hati ketemu Hantu saat diperjalanan keluar ya" canda Kageyama. Hinata terdiam, Ia sekarang merasa takut.

Belum sempat Hinata menghentikan Kageyama, ternyata Kageyama sudah keluar dari ruangan membuatnya sendirian. Meskipun tim Nekoma belum pulang karena tas mereka masih ada didalam ruangan membuatnya was-was.

Hinata merasa gugup dan takut sekarang, sampai ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk yang tentu saja membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ha'i. . Moshi-moshi" sahutnya.

 _"Sho-chan sudah selesai membereskan barangmu? Ibumu bilang hari ini pelatihan Campmu sudah selesai jadi Ayah menjemputmu"_

"Oh. . Em. . sudah selesai kok. Ayah sekarang dimana? masih diperjalanan?"

 _"Ayah sekarang sudah ada didepan. Sho-chan cepat ya. Oh Ayah juga sudah bilang pada pelatihmu kalau Sho-chan akan pulang dengan Ayah "_

"Ayah ada rapat ya, jadi bilang harus cepat?"

 _"Eh? tidak. . Ayah tidak ada rapat kok hanya saja Ayah merindukanmu"_

"Baiklah"

 _"Sho-chan. . Sho-chan yakin ingin. . berhenti main voli?"_

"Kita bahas ini nanti, Ayah. Shoyo akan segera kesana ne. Shoyo tutup dulu ne~"

 _"Baiklah"_

Hinata menutup teleponnya. menghela nafas sebentar.

"Tsukishima. ." gumamnya. Dan seketika itu pula muncul ingatan saat mereka berciuman ditoilet.

"Uuh~ kenapa aku jadi teringat itu" rutuk Hinata dengan pipi yang memanas.

Hinata menghela nafas lalu beranjak dengan membawa tasnya keluar dari ruangan. Dapat dilihatnya jalan dilorong yang dekat dengan pintu keluar gedung nampak sepi dan gelap.

Melihat itu ia teringat kembali dengan perkataan Kageyama tadi.

"A. . apa benar disini ada hantunya" gumamnya sembari mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tas yang dibawanya.

Hinata merasa was-was saat berjalan dilorong yang sepi dan gelap itu. Hingga ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Wwoooah" pekik Hinata karena kaget dengan sesuatu yang ditabraknya.

"Hoi Hinata kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tsukishima, orang yang ditabrak Hinata tadi.

"Ah. . ternyata hanya kau Tsukishima. ku. . kukira kau tadi adalah. . ."

"Hantu?" potong Tsukishima.

"Ya. . etto. . kukira kau adalah Hantu Tiang listrik karena. . a. ." Hinata menutup mulutnya ketika merasakan aura kelam Tsukishima yang dibilang kayak Hantu tiang listrik.

"Wah. . Hinata. . kurasa kau harus ku beri hukuman agar tidak sembarangan menyebutku" ucap Tsukishima sembari mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, saat Tsukishima hampir dekat dengannya. Hingga Hinata menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

Tsukishima langsung menahan Hinata dengan meng Kabedonnya.

"Well Hinata. . kau tau apa yang akan terjadi kan kalau kau mengatakan aku hantu tiang listrik yang bahkan tidak ada didunia ini" ucap Tsukishima sembari menyeringai.

"Tsu. . tsukishima. Ka. . Kau tidak sedang kerasukan bukan?" ucap Hinata melihat wajah menyeringai milik Tsukishima yang menurutnya sangat menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja tidak Hinata"

"Ta. . tapi kau nampak menyeramkan dan. . dan ditambah suasana disini sangat sepi dan gelap" lirih Hinata. membuat Tsukishima menyadari raut ketakutan Hinata.

"maafkan aku karena menakutimu. maafkan aku" Ucap Tsukishima memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ya Tsukishima aku memaafkanmu" sahut Hinata yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Tsukishima.

"Aku suka baumu Tsukki. . Strawberry" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum membuat Tsukishima merona.

"Ya. . ya aku juga suka baumu. . seperti Mangga" sahut Tsukishima.

"Jadi Tsukishima. . etto. . bisa kau. . em menemaniku keluar dari gedung ini. a. . aku takut" ucap Hinata sembari memandang mata milik sang kekasih.

"Tentu saja, sayang" sahutnya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ayo!" ucap Tsukishima melepas pelukannya dan mulai menarik tangan Hinata. Menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata sambil berjalan melewati kegelapan yang ada disana.

"Sho-chan!" teriak girang sang Ayah ketika melihat anaknya tengah menuruni tangga.

"Ah. . Ayah" ucap Hinata yang mendengar Teriakan girang Ayahnya.

"Maaf kalau menunggu Shoyo lama. Tadi Shoyo. . etto. ." ucap Hinata yang sekarang ada didepan Ayahnya bersama dengan Tsukishima yang masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

"Tak apa Sho-chan. . ayo kita pulang. Dan. . kenapa dia menggenggam tanganmu Sho-chan?" tanya Ayah Hinata heran.

"a. . itu ano. . Shoyo dan dia. . etto"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sho-chan?" potong Ayah Hinata sembari menatap tajam Tsukishima.

"a. . itu. . saya. . kekasihnya" sahut Tsukishima gugup namun ia bisa menutupinya dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Hee?! Shoyo benarkah itu?! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" pekik Ayah Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, membuat Ayah Hinata terdiam dan nampak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Ah begitu. kalau begitu terima kasih sudah mau menjadi kekasih anakku. tapi. . Sho-chan bagaimana nanti kalau ka-"

"Ayah aku . . lelah" potong Hinata.

"Ah baiklah. . ayo Sho-chan segera masuk ke mobil. Sue tolong angkatkan barang-barang Shoyo"

Hinata melepaskan pegangan Tsukishima dan berjalan menuju mobil. namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik menatap Tsukishima. Membuat Tsukishima bingung dan masih gugup karena Ayah Hinata masih menatap tajam dirinya.

Hinata berlari ke arah Tsukishima dan memeluknya erat.

"Tsukishima" gumamnya.

"Tak apa Hinata. . Kau pulang bersama Ayahmu saja. Kita masih bisa bertemu saat disekolah dan saat latihan" ucap Tsukishima memberikan senyuman tulus ke Hinata dan mengelus punggung Hinata lembut.

"Baiklah. . Tsukishima" ucap Hinata masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih.

"ehem, Sho-chan masuk dulu kedalam mobil ya. ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan dengan kekasihmu" ucap Ayah Hinata yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap sang Ayah.

"Tapi. . Ayah tak akan mengatakan itu kan? mengatakan kalau aku akan-"

"Ha'i ha'i" potong Ayah Hinata.

Hinata menuruti Ayahnya, Ia pun memasuki mobil milik Ayahnya itu dan memandang mereka dari kaca mobil.

"Jadi apa yang anda ingin bicarakan?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Kau bilang tadi kau kekasih Sho-chan kan? apakah benar begitu?"

"Ya memang benar"

"Jadi. . apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sho-chan?"

"Ya. . Hinata memberitahuku kalau dia terkena Kanker Lambung"

"Kau tau penyebab dia terkena Penyakit itu?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Ti. . tidak" sahut Tsukishima mulai was-was. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apa karena pertengkaran yang terjadi saat sebelum Camp Pelatihan , Pikir Tsukishima.

"Itu berawal karena ia tertekan beberapa waktu lalu. Istriku bilang Shoyo tertekan karena bertengkar dengan partner dan teman satu klubnya karena ia tak sengaja menabrak senpainya" ucap Kyu.

 _'Binggo! tepat sasaran'_ batin Tsukishima mulai gugup.

"Jadi karena kurasa kau kekasihnya, dan satu tim dengannya kuharap kau tidak membuatnya kecewa atau tertekan bahkan depresi. Jika aku tahu dia nanti tertekan kembali karena tim Voli kalian. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat klub voli Karasuno putra hilang dari daftar Klub sekolahmu" ancam Kyu.

"Mungkin bagimu aku Overprotective sekarang. Tapi asal kau tahu. . aku begini karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak tersayangku. Dan perlu kau ketahui penyakitnya sudah memasuki stadium dua karena pertengkaran hari itu" tambah Kyu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tsukishima hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ayah Hinata.

 _'Stadium. . dua?'_ batin Tsukishima tak percaya.

"Sa. . saya akan berusaha menjaga dan melindungi Hinata agar Ia tidak kenapa-napa dan saya juga akan berusaha membantu agar Hinata cepat sembuh" sahut Tsukishima serius.

"Yah. . terima kasih. Aku sekarang bersyukur kalau kau yang menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi. . kau harus kuat menghadapi masalah selanjutnya oke? Karena. . Ibu Shoyo. . telah merencanakan pertunangan Shoyo dengan anak temannya. . ." Tsukishima menujukkan wajah Kagetnya.

 _'Hinata. . akan ditunangkan?'_ batin Tsukishima.

". . . Tapi tenang saja, Aku berada dipihakmu. Aku akan mengatakan kalau Shoyo sudah memiliki kekasih agar Ia menghentikan rencananya. Dan kupegang janjimu untuk menjaga Shoyo. Ingat juga apa yang tadi kuucapkan. aku tidak akan segan-segan dengan orang lain termasuk kalian" ucap Kyu serius.

"Ha. . Ha'i"

"Ah. . baiklah aku dan Shoyo pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi. . em. ."

"Tsukishima Kei"

"Ah ya. . Tsukishima Kei. . Eh? Tsukishima? Apa Kau adik Tsukishima Akiteru?" ucap Kyu kaget.

"Ha. . Ha'i"

"Kebetulan sekali ya"

 ***TBC***

 **Waah~ Kasian. . Tsukishima diancam Ayah Hinata. Dan Kira-kira kenapa tuh Ayah Hinata jadi bilang kebetulan sekali :v**

 **Penasaran?**

 **hehe. . tunggu kelanjutannya aja yah :3**

 **Mau tanya juga nih, Kalau Hika-chan bikin Fict Fandom sebelah Free!Iwatobi Swimming Club dan juga bikin fict TsukiHina OneShoot (ini bener gak sih penulisannya :v) adakah yang mau membacanya? ini bukan crossover kok tapi fict untuk masing-masing Fandom hehe :v tehe~**

 **Jangan Lupa Reviews, Fav dan follow~~**

 **See You minna-san~~**


	12. Chapter 11

**Anata ni Nani O imi suru Nodesu ka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Typo disana-sini, dsb (dan saya bingung)**

Musim panas telah usai, sekolah mulai melanjutkan fungsinya kembali untuk mendidik dan mendisiplinkan calon penerus bangsa.

Tsukishima kini tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Mencoba untuk fokus kepada buku yang dibacanya namun kian gagal karena pikirannya kini dipenuhi rasa penasaran akan kata-kata Ayah Hinata.

 **Flashback On~~**

"Kebetulan sekali ya" ucap Kyu tersenyum.

"Kebetulan. . Apa maksud Pa. . Paman?" ucap Tsukishima ragu dan was-was bersamaan.

"Yah Kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan adik Akiteru, kakakmu kadang mengatakan hal-hal tentangmu karena ia bekerja sebagai asistenku juga sih di perusahaan. Oh iya. . Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyu.

 _'Dasar Aniki!'_ Batin Tsukishima geram.

"Te. . tentu saja paman"

"Em.. aku ingin menanyakan. . Apa makna Shoyo bagimu?" tanya Kyu dengan tatapan serius.

"Te. . tentu saja Hinata adalah orang spesial, Orang yang paling berharga bagiku, bisa dibilang dia matahariku. Selain itu, dia juga Rival, teman dan Sahabat secara bersamaan" sahut Tsukishima.

"Kalau tiba-tiba dia menjauhimu dan kemudian pindah dari Karasuno, Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Ah. . ka. . Kalau dia mulai menjauhiku aku akan terus mendekatinya dan. . jika dia berniat pindah sekolah aku akan menahannya dan membujuknya agar ia tak jadi pindah sekolah" Jawab Tsukishima dengan lancarnya.

"Hmm.. begitu. ."

Tsukishima menyadari sesuatu dari maksud pembicaraan Kyu dengan dirinya tadi.

"Eh tunggu Paman. . apa maksud paman jika dia menjauhiku dan kemudian pindah sekolah? Apa dia bermaksud pindah sekolah sekarang?" tanya Tsukishima bertubi-tubi.

Kyu menghela nafas, Memang ternyata Adik Akiteru ini memiliki otak yang cerdas untuk memproses apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi.

"Shoyo sudah memberitahu mu tentang penyakitnya kan?"

Tsukishima mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ayah Hinata itu.

"Lalu apa dia juga mengatakan hal lain mengenai apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah kamp pelatihan ini berakhir?" tanya Kyu.

Sontak Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata tak mengatakan apa-apa tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah kamp pelatihan ini berakhir.

Kyu menghela nafas kasar sekarang, Ia juga bingung antara ingin memberitau kekasih anaknya ini atau tidak.

"Paman. . bisakah paman katakan padaku apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini memangnya?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Maaf Tsukishima-kun, Aku. . aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Lebih baik kau tanyakan langsung padanya. Karena Shoyo kan kekasihmu. Kau pasti bisa menanyakannya. ." Kyu memberikan semangat pada cal- eh Kekasih anaknya itu dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Tsukishima pelan.

". . Dan kuharap Kau bisa menghentikannya" ucap Kyu tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" Tsukishima menjadi bingung mendengar perkataan Ayah Hinata barusan.

 _' Menghentikan? Oh apa mungkin Hinata mau bunuh diri?'_ batin Tsukishima mulai absurd.

"Ja~ Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Tsukishima-kun, Hati-hati diperjalanan ya" ucap Kyu sembari memberikan senyuman tulus dan kemudian memasuki mobil miliknya.

 **Flashback Off~~**

Tsukishima menghela nafas kasar, Ia bingung sekarang.

 _'Menghentikan apa maksud Ayah Hinata sih?'_ batinnya kemudian mengacak-acak surainya.

"Tsukishima~ Eh. . Kau kenapa?" suara yang terdengar santai dan lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

Tsukishima berbalik dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah. . Hinata ternyata kau ku kira siapa" Hinata mengernyit bingung.

 _' Sebenarnya Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Apa Tsukishima kesambet setan Perpustakaan?'_ batin Hinata.

"Hn? Kau mulai aneh Tsukki" ucap Hinata dengan tampang polosnya.

"Huft. . Sudahlah Hinata. . Ayo duduk sini" ajak Tsukishima menyuruh Hinata yang berdiri untuk duduk.

"Duduk dimana?" tanya polos Hinata.

"Dikursi disampingku sayang. Memangnya dimana lagi? Mau dipangkuanku hm?" goda Tsukishima.

"Di pangkuanmu?" Hinata mengeluarkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Ti-

"Yak! Tsukishima berhentilah menggodaku!" teriak Hinata dengan wajah memerahnya. Syukurnya Perpustakaan saat itu sedang Sepi dan penjaga perpustakaan sedang keluar jadi tidak ada yang akan memarahi Hinata yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

"Oke Oke. . Duduk sini cepat" titah Tsukishima.

Hinata duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kanan Tsukishima dan mulai bersiap untuk membaca buku yang ia bawa.

Tsukishima melirik Hinata yang tengah fokus membaca.

 _'Tanyakan sekarang atau nanti aja ya?'_ batin Tsukishima bingung.

"Tsukishima" panggil Hinata yang masih setia melihat bukunya.

"Hn? a. . ada apa Hinata?" tanya Tsukishima.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke Tsukishima, dan Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Tsukishima agar Tsukishima juga menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Hn. . Ti. . tidak ada Hinata sungguh" sahut Tsukishima.

Hinata menatap intens mata milik kekasihnya, kemudian ia menghela nafas lelah.

Tangan Hinata yang tadinya ada di kedua belah pipi Tsukishima telah ia turunkan.

"Kau bohong. . Kau bisa bicarakan padaku jika kau punya masalah, aku akan membantumu semampuku Tsukishima" ucap Hinata menatap Tsukishima serius.

 _'Kau bahkan tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Yosh! aku akan menanyakannya sekarang saja'_ batin Tsukishima menatap balik Hinata.

"Oke. . em. . Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Hinata, boleh?" tanya Tsukishima.

"Pertanyaannya itu?" Hinata balik bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

 _'Yak! imut sekali! Hinata jangan goda imanku sekarang!'_ batin Tsukishima meringis.

"Bukan yang itu, aku ingin tanya. . . Setelah Kamp Pelatihan Musim Panas kemarin, Kau. . ." Tsukishima menggantung kata-katanya, Membuat Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

". . . Kau akan melakukan apa?" sambung Tsukishima. Hinata terdiam seketika.

 **Hinata Pov's**

"Bukan yang itu, aku ingin tanya. . . Setelah Kamp Pelatihan Musim Panas kemarin, Kau. . ." Tsukishima menggantung kata-katanya, Membuatku mengernyitkan kening, bingung.

". . . Kau akan melakukan apa?" sambung Tsukishima.

Aku terdiam, mungkinkah maksud Tsukishima disini adalah permintaanku pada Ibuku saat aku masuk Rumah sakit waktu itu?

"Hinata. . jawab" ucap Tsukishima dengan wajah yang menuntut jawaban.

 _' Apa yang harus aku jawab? Jujur saja padanya atau. . .'_

"Hinata Kumohon padamu jawab dengan jujur oke?"

Aku menatap wajahnya dan menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya sembari tersenyum lembut.

 **Normal Pov's**

"Aku akan jujur padamu Tsukki. . . Sebenarnya. . saat dirumah sakit tepat saat hari dimana aku kembali untuk berlatih. Saat itu aku bilang kepada Ibu dan Ayahku kalau. . . setelah Kamp Pelatihan Musim Panas selesai aku. . ." Hinata terdiam tiba-tiba. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tsukishima yang melihat itu memegang tangan Hinata yang masih setia menyentuh pipinya.

"Kalau kau tak kuat aku mengatakannya sekarang aku ak-"

"Tidak Tsukishima, Aku akan melanjutkannya. . . Setelah Kamp Pelatihan Musim panas aku. . . Akan. . . berhenti bermain Voli dan. . mungkin aku juga akan pindah sekolah ke Tokyo" ucap Hinata bergetar.

Tsukishima yang mendengar penuturan Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia tak ingin Mataharinya pergi dari sisinya, Karena baginya Tanpa adanya Matahari maka Bulan tak akan dapat bersinar saat malam.

"Maaf Tsukki. . aku hiks merahasiakannya darimu selama ini hiks. . aku. . aku tak bermaksud hiks. . untuk menyakitimu hiks" tangis Hinata pecah didalam pelukan Tsukishima.

"Tak apa Hinata, tak apa. . . sekarang kau sudah jujur padaku. Tapi. . Aku tidak ingin kau berhenti main voli dan Pindah ke Tokyo. Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku" ucap Tsukishima mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tapi. . . Kalau aku tetap main voli, tim kita akan kalah. . Karena aku. . ."

". . . hanya beban bagi kalian" sambung Hinata. Oh Tsukishima kesal sekarang, kenapa kekasihnya itu malah berpikiran seperti itu?

"Hinata. . kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kau bukan beban untuk kami Hinata, bukan!" ucap Tsukishima tegas.

"Karena aku punya penyakit? Mungkin bagimu bukan tapi bagi yang lainnya?" ucap Hinata menatap wajah Kekasihnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berpikiran begitu, mereka akan memaklumimu kalau kau juga jujur pada mereka Hinata" Tsukishima membelai surai milik Hinata.

"Ah jadi tadi kau mengacak-acak rambutmu hanya karena. . . apa yang akan kulakan setelah pelatihan itu?" ucap Hinata sembari merapikan surai milik Tsukishima yang tadinya berantakan.

"Hn. . Itu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" kilah Tsukishima.

"Hoo. . . begitu. Tsukki!" ucap Hinata. membuat Tsukishima mengernyit heran.

"Hontou ni Daisuki" ucap Hinata memberikan kecupan di pipi Tsukishima.

Tsukishima kaget dengan kecupan yang diberikan Hinata tiba-tiba, namun detik berikutnya Tsukishima tersenyum lembut menatap Kekasihnya.

"Are Mo Hontou Daisuki" ucap Tsukishima sembari memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir cherry Hinata.

Pipi Hinata memerah akibat kecupan yang diberikan Tsukishima tadi.

"Tsukki!" ucapnya tak terima.

"Hn? Ada apa ? Shoyo?" ucap Tsukishima dengan lancarnya menyebut nama depan Hinata.

"Eh?!" Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu, memproses apa yang baru saja diucapkan Tsukishima.

"EEEHH?! Tsukki kau tadi memanggilku dengan nama depan?" ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Kei panggil aku Kei, dan Ya. . Shoyo aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Jadi. . Kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama depanku juga" ucap Tsukishima terkesan memaksa. Tapi bagi Hinata itu biasa saja.

"Baiklah. . em. . Kei" ucap Hinata sembari mengalihkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang bertengger di pipinya ke arah lain.

"Bagus. . anak baik" ucap Tsukishima sambil mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

Hinata menikmati elusan Tsukishima dirambutnya, hingga. .

"Ah . etto. . Kei, aku ingin tanya apa teman-teman tau kalau kita. . emm. . sudah pacaran?" tanya Hinata sedikit malu-malu.

"Ya kurasa hampir semuanya tau kok. . Yamaguchi sudah tau, kalau Kageyama aku tidak yakin dia tau"

"Kau memberitau mereka?"

"Tentu saja! Karena aku tak ingin kau di ambil oleh salah satu dari mereka. Kau hanya milikku Shoyo, Hanya milikku" ucap Tsukishima kembali memeluk Hinata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. . dan. . em. . apa aku salah jika mengira kalau Yamaguchi menyukaimu Kei?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau cemburu karena aku dekat dengannya?" Tsukishima balik bertanya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Tsukishima dan menatap dalam mata milik Tsukishima.

"Ya. . Aku sangat cemburu kau tahu. . dan dia terlihat seperti. . Menyukaimu" ucap Hinata memelan.

"Tenang Shoyo aku dan dia hanya berteman, lagipula dia sudah punya kekasih jauh sebelum kita sudah jadian" ucap Tsukishima tersenyum.

"Be. . benarkah? Yamaguchi pacaran sama Siapa?" Oke Hinata jadi orang yang kepo sekarang.

"Yachi" ucap Tsukishima singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Waah! Aku tidak menyangkanya!" ucap Hinata takjub.

"Ya. . jadi jangan khawatir oke?" Hinata langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata memeluk Tsukishima menikmati aroma kekasihnya itu. Harum yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kini tengah ia peluk.

 ***TBC***

Hika-chan kembali dengan Chapter ini. Bentar lagi Fict ini mau tamat :v yeeay!

Khusus chapt ini ada Omakenya? Waah :3 Maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang menarik ne~"

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian minna-san. . dan Maaf kalau di fict ini masih ada kekurangannya~

Jangan Lupa reviews, Fav dan Follow hehe. . .

 **OMAKE** ~

Hinata masih menikmati aroma Tsukishima, begitupun sebaliknya. Bahkan Tsukishima sekarang mengendus-ngendus perpotongan leher Hinata dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan buatannya.

"Yak! Kei Baka! kau membuatnya ditempat yang sangat Mudah dilihat!"

"Memang itu tujuanku"

"Ih ngeselin!" ucap Hinata.

Kemudian hening, Hinata merajuk dan Tsukishima mencoba membujuknya.

"Ano ini cuma perasaanku atau kau juga merasakannya kalau sedari tadi perpustakaan sangat sepi? " tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena jam pelajaran mungkin"

"A. . Apa?! Gawaaat! Ini pelajaran Guru Killer! Huaa! kita harus kembali kekelas" Pekik Hinata sembari menarik Tsukishima.

 _'Oii Oii. . Shoyo . . kita beda kelas loh'_ batin Tsukishima yang masih ditarik oleh Hinata.


	13. Chapter 12

**Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Typo bertebaran di sepanjang cerita Awas keinjek jadi, harap berhati-hati.**

Hinata kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju Gym dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pasalnya Ia sudah jarang ikut berlatih karena larangan keras yang diberikan Ibunya. Terus kenapa sekarang Hinata tengah berjalan menuju gym dengan tujuan berlatih? Oh tentu saja Ia membujuk Ibunya mati-matian dan tak lupa mengeluarkan jurus Puppy eyesnya.

Tentang rencana Hinata untuk berhenti bermain Voli pun kini telah diurungkannya. Kenapa? So pasti karena kata-kata dan dukungan yang diberikan oleh Teman satu klubnya yang sekarang juga menjabat sebagai Kekasihnya. What menjabat? kayak anggota dewan aja pake pake jabatan haha pikir Hinata absurd.

"Mereka pasti kaget karena aku tiba-tiba ikut latihan hari ini. Apalagi Kageyama! pasti dia senang sekali" guman Hinata masih dengan senyum cerahnya.

Hinata terus berjalan dan waktu berasa cepat karena pasalnya kini Ia sudah berada di dekat Pintu Gym. Baru Hinata ingin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gym dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus Daichi-Senpai?!" teriak Nishinoya.

"Benar senpai?!" timpal Tanaka.

 _'Ada apa di dalam? Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_ pikir Hinata.

"Nishinoya, Tanaka aku tahu kalian jengkel. Tapi setidaknya kalian berpikir, dibalik hal kenapa Hinata sering tidak ikut latihan itu pasti ada sebabnya" ucap Daichi berusaha membuat Kouhainya mengerti.

 _'Aku?!'_

Hinata terdiam, Ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu depan Gym sembari mendengarkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tapi tetap saja senpai! Kalau ada alasannya seharusnya dia bilang pada kita" sahut Tanaka dengan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

Daichi memijit keningnya, pening menyerangnya hanya karena pembicaraan mengenai Hinata yang sering tidak ikut latihan. Mungkin melihat hal ini Noya dan Tanaka jadi iri, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh otak cerdas Daichi.

"Begini. . mungkin saj-"

"Senpai pasti akan memihak padanya kan? Mengingat dia anak orang kaya, dan pasti orang tuanya akan berbuat apapun untuknya yang manja. Kaya sih kaya! Tapi jika mengikuti klub itu harusnya selalu hadir apalagi mengingat Ia pemain inti!" potong Nishinoya.

Nishinoya dan Tanaka terus mendebat Daichi untuk menurunkan Hinata menjadi pemain cadangan karena Hinata yang jarang ikut latihan.

"Tsukki. . Kau pasti tahu kenapa Hinata jarang ikut latihankan?" tanya Yamaguchi atau yang lebih tepatnya seperti pernyataan.

Tsukishima hanya diam sembari menatap dua senpainya yang terus-terusan mendebat Kapten timnya itu.

"Noya kau tahu kenapa Hinata jadi anggota Inti? Itu karena dia bisa melakukan Kombi aneh bersama Kageyama!" bela Daichi untuk Hinata.

"Apa yang lain tidak bisa melakukannya?! Senpai lihat sendirikan, Kami yang sering hadir untuk berlatih dengan giat masih dijadikan Cadangan yang benar saja! contohnya Suga-senpai atau Ennoshita-senpai!" elak Tanaka tak terima.

"Memangnya dari kalian ada yang bisa menyeimbangkan pergerakan kalian dengan pergerakan Kageyama?!" ucap Sugawara angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kalian terus membelanya sih?! Kan bisa latihan untuk serangan Kombi itu! iyakan Kageyama!" ucap Tanaka keras.

Kageyama bingung, pasalnya ia sedari tadi sibuk memikirkan kemana partner kesayangannya itu.

"Kageyama. . benarkan Kageyama? Kita bisa berlatih untuk serangan Kombi yang sama seperti serangan yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata" ucap Nishinoya.

"Eh. . ah mungkin?" sahut Kageyama ragu.

 _'Sebegitu salahkah aku?'_ batin Hinata.

"Tunggu sebelum kita memutuskan bukankah kita harus menanyakan alasannya dulu pada Hinata?" ucap Sugawara mencoba menenangkan suasana.

"Ah begitu. . Tsukishima! Kau kan kekasihnya, kau pasti tahu kenapa dia jarang ikut latihan kan?" tanya Ennoshita.

Kageyama langsung menatap tajam Tsukishima. Jangan tanya kenapa, So pasti karena Ia kesal kepada Megane bertubuh besar itu yang telah merebut Hinatanya dengan menjadikan Hinata kekasihnya.

"Hm. . itu. . aku tidak tau" ucap Tsukishima dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau bohong! kau pasti tau Tsukishima! jujur saja!" ucap Tanaka kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau" jawabnya lagi.

 _'Sebenarnya aku tahu. . tapi, aku tidak ingin harus aku yang mengatakan pada mereka. Bukankah kalau aku yang mengatakannya pada mereka, Shoyo pasti akan marah padaku nantinya, Karena mengatakan hal itu tanpa izin darinya'_ batin Tsukishima.

"Jangan berbohong Tsukishima! Kau kan kekasihnya!"

"Statusnya memang kekasihku, Tapi kalau kalian pikir aku peduli dan selalu bertanya kenapa dan bagaimana tentangnya jawabannya tidak! aku tidak peduli dengan dirinya sama sekali tidak!" sahut Tsukishima pedas sepedas cabai. Tanpa menyadari ada hati yang tersakiti akibat ucapannya tadi.

 _'Tidaak! aku peduli pada Shoyo bahkan sangat peduli padanya. Aduuh kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu'_ batin Tsukishima.

Hinata menggenggam tangannya erat dan menutup mulutnya rapat. Menahan suara isakan tangis akibat kata-kata Tsukishima tadi.

 _'Sakit. . Tsukki. . Jadi selama ini. . apa maksudmu saat menanyakan berbagai hal tentang keadaanku?'_ batin Hinata.

"A. . APA?! apa maksudmu Tsukishima!!" teriak Kageyama tak terima Orang yang dicintainya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau kurang mengerti ya? Ousama?"

"Dengar. . Aku berpacaran dengannya hanya untuk melihat wajah putus asamu karena orang yang kau cintai sudah jadi milikku" Tambah Tsukishima dengan lancarnya.

 _'Tidak. . Tidak. . bukan seperti itu.. Argh!! mulut kampret'_ rutuk Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi menatap pintu depan gym yang memperlihatkan sedikir surai seseorang berwarna sewarna jeruk mandarin.

 _'Hi. . Hinatakah itu?!_ ' batin Yamaguchi was-was, Takut kalau Hinata mendengar apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

Yamaguchi menyikut Tsukishima agar berhenti berbicara sarkas mengenai Hinata, Karena ia tahu. Temannya yang satu ini kadang bisa jadi seorang Tsundere, seperti sekarang contohnya. Jelas-jelas Tsukishima itu sangat mencintai Hinata, masa dibilang pura-pura.

Tsukishima menatap Yamaguchi dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Apa sih" ucap Tsukishima.

"Tsukki cukup. . Kalau kau tidak menghentikannya ku rasa nanti kau akan dalam masalah" ucap Yamaguchi mengingatkan dan sesekali melirik Hinata yang masih ada di balik pintu depan Gym.

"Haha. . Masalah? Oh pasti Tsukishima nanti akan diadukan oleh Hinata pada orang tuanya karena membicarakannya dengan bercakap kasar" ucap Nishinoya sembari terasenyum meremehkan.

"Kau juga diam Senpai!" ucap Yamaguchi naik satu oktaf. Pasalnya Ia kesal sekarang, tidak adakah yang menyadari bahwa Hinata tengah berada dibalik pintu depan gym selain dia.

"Kenapa? memang benar begitu kan? Anak Orang Kaya, apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan!" jawab Nishinoya.

"Diam kalian diam!! memangnya apa permasalahan sebenarnya? Senpai menginginkan serangan Kombi atau apa? atau ingin Senpai-senpai yang di bangku cadangan jadi pemain inti dengan mengganti Hinata?!" ucap Kageyama kesal.

"Kageyama. ." ucap Sugawara.

"Ya Kageyama Ya. . memang seharusnya dia digantikan saja bukan?! Memang dia anak Orang kaya yang selalu diperlakukan bak pangeran, tapi tidak disini! disini yang bekerja keras yang harus di lihat, bukankah begitu Daichi-senpai!" ucap Tanaka dengan menekankan kata 'Daichi-senpai'.

 _'Anak Orang Kaya! anak orang kaya! anak orang kaya! Kalian pikir enak jadi aku?!'_ batin Hinata.

"Tapi Daichi-senpai, Hinata juga bekerja keras bukan?" ujar Kageyama.

"Bela saja anak orang kaya itu Kageyama! Bela terus!!" ucap Nishinoya ketus.

"Tsukishima ! Kau kekasihnya! kenapa kau sama sekali tak membelanya!!" teriak Kageyama kesal setengah mati sembari menarik kerah kaos yang dikenakan Tsukishima.

"Itu hanya status Kageyama! Lagipula apa untungnya aku membelanya!"

 _'Shoyo. . maafkan aku. .'_ batinnya. Setelah ini Tsukishima bertekad akan bilang semuanya pada Hinata, pasti!.

 _'sudah. . cukup. .'_ batin Hinata.

Hinata sudah tak tahan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke dalam gym denga tangan yang terkepal erat sampai-sampai buku kukunya memutih.

"Kalian seharusnya bilang . . bukan seperti ini. ." ucap Hinata lirih, membuat atensi orang yang berada di gym ke arahnya.

"Hinata. ." ucap Kageyama melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kalian harusnya bilang. . dan tanyakan saja saat jam istirahat. . . Bukankah kita semua selalu Istirahat makan siang bersama!" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata. . itu. . Kami. ." ucap Sugawra bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana.

"Aku tahu. . kalian kesal sekali bukan? karena aku jarang berlatih tapi tetap jadi anggota inti tim" ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah sendu, iris matanya pun menggelap.

"Hinata. . Kami. . Kami minta ma-"

"Maaf? haha. . maaf eh senpai? bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?. . Maaf karena aku kalian. . yang sering di bangku cadangan tapi sering berlatih jadi jarang ikut bertanding karena aku. ." potong Hinata.

"Tak apa Hinata. . tapi memang Kami juga ber-"

"Kalian tahu. . kenapa aku jarang ikut latihan?" potong Hinata lagi, membuat semua anggota Tim Karasuno kecuali Takeda-sensei dan Pelatih Ukai yang sedang ada urusan dengan pelatih Nekoma. . eh. . Jangan bilang kalau Hika-chan tadi nggak bilang hal ini haha. .

"Aku dilarang Ibuku berlatih dengan alasan aku tidak boleh kelelahan, karena penyakitku. . ."

". . .Mungkin bagi kalian penyakitku pasti tidak parah. . Tapi. . asal kalian tahu penyakit yang menyerangku sekarang, yang membuatku sering pingsan dan yaa. . muntah-muntah. . adalah Penyakit yang bisa dibilang berbahaya. ." Hinata memberikan jeda dan menatap teman-teman satu klubnya yang terdiam dan terlihat serius menyimak perkataannya.

"Penasaran dengan penyakit yang ku idap?" ucap Hinata datar.

Anggota tim Karasuno terkejut dengan nada bicara Hinata yang sangat berbeda, Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum, namun bukan senyum tulus seperti biasa.

"Aku mengidap. . .Kanker Lambung. ." ucap Hinata menatap teman-teman klub Volinya sembari menahan air matanya.

"Shoyo. . maafkan aku" ucap Nishinoya.

"Jangan. . jangan pandang aku dengan pandangan kasihan kalian itu! Jangan! Aku tidak ingin dikasihani! Terutama kau Tsukishima!" ucap Hinata keras.

"Hinata tenangkan dirimu oke. . jangan sam-" ucap Tsukishima.

"Diam Tsukishima! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya kok semuanya! sejak awal permasalahan! Jadi Kuucapkan sekali lagi JANGAN MELIHATKU DENGAN PANDANGAN KASIHAN KALIAN!! hiks" teriak Hinata sembari terduduk dilantai gym mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal yang sedari tadi ia bendung.

"Hinata. . kau salah paham. . aku tadi mengucapkan itu karena-"

Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri Tsukishima.

 _'PLAK'_

Hinata menampar pipi Tsukishima, tak terlalu keras. Tapi hal itu membuat hati seorang Tsukishima Kei sakit.

"Hi. . Hinata" ucap Tsukishima.

"kau. . hiks Kau mengecewakanku Tsukishima. . mengecewakanku! Hiks Aku percaya padamu tapi. . tapi apa yang kudengar. . " Hinata tak kuat menahan emosinya. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang, Sakit, sangat sakit yang Hinata rasakan saat Tsukishima mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebagai Status saja. Sakit bagai di tikam oleh ribuan belati.

 _'Tidak. . oh apa dia mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi! aaargh. . Kau salah. . paham Shoyo'_ rutuknya.

"Hoo. . nah Daichi-senpai. . mumpung dia juga ada disini sekarang. tanyakan saja apa pendapatnya tentang yang kita bicarakan tadi" ucap Tanaka.

"Tanaka! setidaknya bacalah situasinya!" ucap Ennoshita kesal dengan tingkah Kouhainya yang satu ini.

"Hinata. . etto. ." Daichi bersuara.

"Aku. . Menyerah. . Tsukishima. . aku menyerah" ucap Hinata menatap manik milik Tsukishima dan memberikannya senyuman, senyum yang dipaksakan menurut Tsukishima.

"Dan Kalian. . aku sudah biasa di ejek dengan kata anak orang kaya, anak orang kaya!. . tapi. . apa kalian tau. . rasanya jadi aku? selalu di bujuk-bujuk oleh orang-orang asing agar Ayahku mau menanamkan sahamnya pada perusahaan orang yang membujuk-bujukku" ucap Hinata lirih.

"Kalian tak pernah tau. . hiks.. kalian itu tak akan pernah tahu!! Aku membenci kalian ! terutama kau Tsukishima. . kita berakhir. ."

". . . Terima kasih atas semuanya, Tapi. . mulai sekarang anggap saja hubungan dan kenangan yang selama ini kita buat itu hanya ilusi,Hanya ILUSI" Hinata menekan kata ilusi dan lalu berlari keluar gym. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang. . pulang kerumah!

"Tidak . . tidak . aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu Yamaguchi. . apa . . apa yang harus Kulakukan?" Tsukishima terduduk dilantai gym.

Yamaguchi menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu memberikan kekuatan.

"Jelaskan padanya" ujar pemuda yang kini menjadi kekasih Yachi itu.

"Tapi. . hiks. . tapi dia. ."

Oh semua anggota langsung menatap nanar Tsukishima. Ini lah yang tidak disuka oleh mereka, Hinata. . marah kembali pada mereka.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan" ucap Kageyama kemudian berjalan keluar gym.

oOo

Hinata memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, pasalnya ia tadi langsung berlari dari sekolah menuju rumahnya meninggalkan sepeda yang selalu ia bawa di sekolah.

"Sho-chan. . kau kah itu?" Tanya Kouko.

"Ya bu. . Ini Shoyo. ." ucapnya dengan nada lelahnya.

"Shoyo. . memangnya latihannya seperti apa hingga kau terdengar lelah?" ucap Kouko yang tengah memasak.

"Tidak ada. . mereka hanya membicarakan Shoyo" sahut Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua.

Kouko tercengang dengan apa yang diucapkan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Shoyo kalau sudah sampai kamar langsung mandi oke?!" teriak Kouko khawatir.

 _"Hn"_ sahut Hinata.

oOo

Hinata tengah menatap makanan buatan sang Ibu. Entah kenapa ia tak berselera makan.

"Shoyo makan oke . . Kau perlu meminum obatmu lagi setelah makan" ucap Ibunya.

"Ha'i ha'i"

Hinata mencoba memakan masakan Ibunya, namun yang ia rasakan adalah sakit. sakit saat dia akan menelan makanan itu. Sampai-sampai ekpresi Hinata yang tengah kesakitan terlihat oleh netra jingga Ayah Hinata.

"Shoyo kenapa? Shoyo tersedak?" tanya Kyu khawatir. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan ke arah wastafel yang digunakan untuk mencuci piring.

'HUEEK. . HUUEEK'

"Sho. . Sho-chan!" pekik Ibunya.

Kouko langsung menghampiri dan mengelus punggung Hinata lembut.

"Shoyo tak apa. . bu. . Shoyo baik. . baik saja HUUEK"

Mereka sekarang khawatir akan keadaan Shoyonya.

"Kita kerumah sakit saja ya?" Ucap Ibunya Khawatir. Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu, Shoyo ke kamar saja dulu ne~ istirahat saja" ucap Ayahnya tak kalah khawatir.

Hinata membersihkan mulutnya kemudian menatap Orang tuanya yang kini berada di depannya.

"Ayah. . Ibu. . aku. . aku benar- benar . . ."

 ***TBC**

Chapt 12 Up minna-san~~. . Silahkan dinikmati. . hehe. . .

Terima kasih atas waktu yang kalian berikan hanya untuk membaca fict ini. . maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan. . Jangan lupa Reviews,Fav, dan Follow hehe. .

See you minna-san~~~


	14. Chapter 13

**Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo disana dan disini :v hati-hati keinjek ya :D**

"Ayah. . Ibu. . aku. . . aku benar-benar. . ." Hinata terdiam sembari menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya, sebentar.

". . . Lelah" Lanjut Hinata lirih kemudian menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai.

"Kalau begitu ke kamar saja ne~" ucap Ayahnya memegang pundak sang anak. Hinata hanya mengangguk menuruti saran Ayahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur yang juga sekaligus jadi ruang makan.

Hinata naik ke lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada dengan ditemani oleh Ayahnya, sedangkan Ibunya berada di dapur membereskan makan malam, atau lebih tepatnya membereskan piring yang tadinya digunakan oleh Hinata.

"Ayah. . . apa Shoyo akan . . ." Hinata nampak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Akan apa Shoyo?" tanya Kyu penasaran.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ayah. . hehe. ."

Kyu merasa seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Anaknya.

"Shoyo yakin tidak ada apa-apa? Katakan saja sebenarnya ada apa? Apa ada masalah saat latihan tadi Hm?" tanya Kyu, sontak membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Ti. . tidak ada kok" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap Ayahnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Shoyo dengar. . Shoyo tak boleh menyimpannya sendirian ne~ Kalau Shoyo punya masalah katakan saja" ucap Ayahnya sembari menghentikan jalan mereka dan memegang kedua pipi sang anak lembut agar menatap ke arahnya.

Hinata terdiam lama, kemudian memberikan anggukan kecil dan senyum cerahnya lagi. Entah kenapa setelah Ayahnya bilang seperti itu hatinya serasa tenang.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur empuknya. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu Shoyo istirahat ne~ Ayah keluar dulu" ucapnya memberikan senyuman lembut.

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar sang anak dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Oh ingatkan ia nanti untuk mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini pada anaknya.

oOo

Tsukishima duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Ia terus-terusan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata untuk menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya namun yang menjawab selalu Operator.

"Argh! Aku harus bagaimana! Shoyo kumohon angkat telponku" ucapnya lirih sembari mencoba menghubungi sang kekasih.

Namun, tetap saja suara operator wanita yang terus menjawabnya.

"Shoyo maafkan aku" gumamnya.

oOo

Kageyama melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas Hinata, dengan tujuan mengajaknya makan siang sekaligus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terlibat dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin di Gym. Terdengar Egois? Oh tentu saja. Tapi memang benar adanya Kageyama tak ikut-ikutan.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Kageyama yang berniat menuju kelas Hinata untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama, Kini malah berpapasan dengan sang gebetan di depan kelas Tsukishima.

"Yo Hinata!" sapa Kageyama saat berpapasan dengan Hinata.

Hinata melirik sekilas kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke suatu tempat. . mungkin.

"Hi. . Hinata" gumam Kageyama.

Entah kenapa perasaan Kageyama tak enak saat melihat reaksi yang diberikan Partner tersayangnya itu, Perasaan seperti sesuatu akan terjadi pada sang matahari.

Ia pun mencoba mengikuti Hinata meskipun sempat kehilangan jejak. Ia terus mengikuti Hinata diam-diam bak agen mata-mata, mulai dari belokan lorong, masuk Kantin, keluar Kantin, masuk gudang keluar gudang(?), Hingga Naik dan turun tangga Kageyama mengikuti Hinata. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke Atap sekolah. (Au: Lah kalau mau ke atap kenapa tadi mesti masuk kantin, keluar kantin dan sampai masuk gudang keluar gudang?/ Kageyama : udah author diem aja/ Au: Kalau author cuma diem ngeliatin ini cerita gak bakalan jadi Kageyama-kun*Dicuekkin)

Kageyama bersembunyi di balik pintu seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata.

Hinata berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas yang ada diatap dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Huft. . ." Hinata menghela nafas kasar seraya terus menatap kebawah.

Hinata menggapai pagar pembatas dan menaikinya, dengan keseimbangannya yang stabil membuatnya tidak terpeleset atau apapun yang dapat membahayakannya. Sedangkan Kageyama sudah was-was dan sedikit panik. Tanpa sadar Ia langsung membuka kasar pintu atap dan segera berlari menuju Hinata.

"HINATA BOGEE!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya sembari memegang pundak Hinata yang membelakanginya.

"Hinata jawab aku! Kenapa kau ingin bertindak bodoh seperti ini!" Kageyama lagi-lagi berteriak mencoba menahan niat sang partner yang menurutnya berniat akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan lompat dari atap sekolah.

"Hinata cepat kembali kesini! disana berbahaya Bogee!!" oke Kageyama mulai kesal karena Hinata mengabaikannya yang sudah berteriak-teriak OOC dengan terus-terusan diam dan menatap ke bawah.

"Hinata cep-"

"URUSAI!!" potong Hinata kesal.

"Hinata" gumam Kageyama tak percaya dengan respon yanh baru saja diberikan Hinata.

"Urusai, urusai, urusai, URUSAI!!!" teriak Hinata membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kageyama. Untungnya tempat yang ia pijak sedikit besar jadi dia bisa berbalik dengan aman.

Kageyama terdiam, Kenapa? Karena Hinata nampak kesal dan terlebih sekarang Hinata kesalnya antimainstrem, Hinata berdiri di atas atap, Oke untuk yang ada di atas atap itu biasa karena Kageyama juga di atas atap, Tapi Hinata sekarang berada di luar pagar pembatas teman-teman diluar pagar pembatas yang ada di Atap! siapa juga yang gak was-was kalau liat gebetannya berdiri ditempat seperti itu?. Salah bergerak sedikit Hinata bisa jatuh ke bawah.

Oke Kageyama mulai Kalut sampai-sampai memikirkan masalah jatuh kebawah. Ya iyalah kalau jatuh itu kebawah, emang ada jatuh ke atas? dikira lagi diluar angkasa gitu?

"Hinata aku tau kamu kecewa karena kejadian kemarin, tapi asal kau tau. Daichi-senpai, Sugawara-senpai, Asahi-senpai, Ennoshita-senpai, Yamaguchi dan aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. kami juga tidak terlibat dengan apa yang diucapkan Tanaka-senpai dan Noya-senpai, apalagi Tsukishima" jelas Kageyama. Hinata terdiam menatap intens manik milik Kageyama.

Sungguh Hinata sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Kageyama. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena perkataannya tadi adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Kageyama katakan. Oh Salahkah jika Hinata berpikiran tak lama lagi Hujan es batu sebesar meteor akan turun akibat kata-kata Kageyama nan panjang dan lebar ini?.

"Jadi Hinata. . Kau ingin tetap disana? kumohon kemarilah. Disana berbahaya" ucap Kageyama lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata yang melihat itu menundukkan kepalanya, lebih memilih memandang lantai yang ia pijak.

"Hinata. . . Kumohon" ucapnya lagi.

Hinata menghela nafas sebentar kemudian mendekat dan menerima uluran tangan Kageyama untuk membantunya menaiki pagar yang hanya setinggi pinggang Kageyama.

Keheningan tercipta ketika Kageyama telah membujuk Hinata untuk menjauh dari tempat tadi. Sungguh saat itu jantung Kageyama berdebar kencang apa itu yang dinamakan cinta?

'PLAK. . PLAK'

Kageyama menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri karena memikirkan hal ngawur seperti itu. tentu saja kan dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata, bahkan sudah lama. Ia berdebar tadi karena takut sang matahari memilih untuk melompat dari sana dan tidak bisa melihatnya lagi untuk selamanya.

"Hinata" panggil Kageyama sekedar untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

Hinata hanya menunduk tak menyahut dan juga tak menatap ke arahnya, Ia lebih memilih menatap lantai.

Melihat itu sungguh Kageyama ingin menanyakan banyak hal, seperti Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi? Apa kau berpikiran untuk melakukan hal bodoh dengan melompat dari atap sekolah dan sebagainya.

"Hinata. . . ano. . etto. . ." ucap Kageyama sedikit canggung bercampur bingung ingin bicara apa.

Hinata tetap tak bergeming, tak menyahut dan bergerak untuk menatap lawan bicara pun tidak. tidak sama sekali.

"Hinata. . . Kau baik-baik saja?" oke pertanyaan itu dengan mudahnya lolos dari mulut Kageyama yang mulai khawatir dengan Hinata yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Tidak. . Aku tidak baik-baik saja" sahut Hinata masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Kageyama sedikit kaget, namun masih bisa ia sembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ka. . karena apa Hinata? Kau bisa bilang padaku. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Jadi katakanlah" ucap Kageyama. Hinata sontak terkejut dan langsung menatap Manik biru milik Partnernya itu.

Iris sewarna madu bertemu dengan iris biru Kageyama.

"Akhirnya kau mau menatapku. Hinata kenapa kau tadi berdiri diluar pagar pembatas? Kenapa?" tanya Kageyama tiba-tiba mencoba membuat Hinata mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya.

Hinata terdiam, sudah bisa ditebak kan kenapa dia berdiri disana? kenapa Kageyama masih menanyakan itu.

"Hinata. . katakan saja. Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Kalau kau tadi berniat untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap sekolah, itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan. Mungkin kau pikir setelah melakukan hal itu semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi asal kau tahu itu bukannya selesai, melainkan akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Misalnya saling tuduh menuduh alasan kau melakukan Tindakan itu. Jadi kumohon jangan . . . jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu oke?" ucap Kageyama sembari memegang (Baca : mencengkram) pundak Hinata dengan lembut dan menatap Hinata yang kini menampakkan ekspresi terkejut dan murung secara bersamaan.

Hinata langsung memeluk Kageyama. Sedangkan Kageyama terkejut bukan main.

"Hina-"

"Kau benar Kageyama. . . hiks. . perkiraanmu benar. Aku memang hiks ingin mengakhiri hidupku hiks. . . Lagipula untuk apa aku bertahan lagi? toh nantinya juga hiks aku akan mati karena penyakit yang ku idap bukan? hiks. . . Dan Aku juga tidak bermakna apa-apa dimata kalian. Dan asal kau tahu hiks disaat aku mulai bangkit dan percaya akan sembuh hiks karena Tsukishima selalu mendukungku. . . Tapi ternyata Tsukishima . . hiks. . dia. . ." potong Hinata sembari menangis di dada partnernya.

"Stt. . . tenangkan dirimu dulu oke? Begini kau seharusnya jangan ambil keputusan seenaknya. Kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh itu bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibumu? Bagaimana perasaan mereka nantinya jika mendapat kabar kau melompat dari atap sekolah?" ucap Kageyama sembari membalas pelukan Hinata. Modus dikit tidak apa-apa bukan? haha.

Hinata langsung menatap sang partner memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab karena menangis.

" Maaf. . hiks. . maafkan aku hiks. . . Maaf" Hinata terus mengucapkan maaf.

"Ya. . Hinata ya. . Aku memaafkanmu. dan aku juga minta maaf karena tidak terlalu bisa membantumu saat di gym kemarin" ucap Kageyama mengusap-usap punggung Hinata untuk menenangkan Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Tak apa Kageyama. Kita impas dan terima kasih ne~ Kageyama hehe" Hinata melepaskan pelukannya menampilkan senyum cerahnya. Kageyama hanya tersenyum, Ia sangat senang sekarang bisa membuat sang matahari tersenyum kembali.

"Oh iya Hinata, sebaiknya kau bicarakan dengan Tsukishima baik-baik. Sebelum menuduhnya yang macam-macam oke?" ucap Kageyama. Entah kenapa Kageyama bisa bicara seperti itu, padahal hatinya sesak.

"Ah. . ya. . baiklah Kageyama" sahut Hinata lirih. Kageyama hanya tersenyum sehabis mengatakan kata-kata tadi. Bukan tersenyum seperti biasa, Tapi lebih tepatnya adalah Tersenyum miris.

 ***TBC** *

Demi apa? ini kok jadi absurd dan penuh drama ya? hehe Sorry minna-san kalau chapter kali ini memiliki banyak kekurangan, Soalnya tiba-tiba dapat ide seperti ini saat mengerjakan ulangan uwahahahaha~~.

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah mau membaca fict ini. . Jangan lupa Review, Fav dan Follownya hehe. . .

see you minna-san~


	15. Chapter 14

**Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **By : Hikari Chikanatsu**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Sho-ai, Typo di sepanjang cerita, ingat sepanjang cerita ne~ bukan sepanjang jalan kenangan *dilempar sendal**

Bulan kini telah menggantikan tempat Matahari yang sedari pagi sampai sore bertugas menyinari dunia.

Suasana malam itu nampak tenang, tak ada keributan sedikitpun.

Hinata menatap refleksi wajahnya didepan cermin kamar mandi. Berbagai macam hal mengganggu pikirannya sedari tadi. Baik keadaannya sekarang, Tsukishima, atau teman-temannya yang lain.

 _" Oh iya Hinata, sebaiknya kau bicarakan dengan Tsukishima baik-baik. Sebelum menuduhnya yang macam-macam oke?"_ Perkataan Kageyama kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Apa. . Aku harus menemui Tsukishima dan membicarakannya?" gumam Hinata masih menatap refleksinya di cermin.

Hinata tertegun cukup lama untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus bicara padanya" ucapnya.

"Ah. . Tapi aku mengatakan. ."

 _"Kalian tak pernah tau. . hiks.. kalian itu tak akan pernah tahu!! Aku membenci kalian ! terutama kau Tsukishima. . kita berakhir. ."_ Hinata teringat perkataannya pada Tsukishima.

". . . Berakhir."

 _". . . Terima kasih atas semuanya, Tapi. . mulai sekarang anggap saja hubungan dan kenangan yang selama ini kita buat itu hanya ilusi,Hanya ILUSI"_

". .Ilusi. Salahku. . ini semua salahku, andai saja saat itu aku tidak menabrak Asahi-senpai mungkin. . masalah yang terjadi sekarang pasti tak akan terjadi"

" Tapi. . Andai tetap akan menjadi andai. Inilah akhirnya bukan? Karena kesalahanku saat itu, aku memang pantas untuk tersakiti sekarang" gumam Hinata.

(Au: Iya emang disini Hinata mulu ya, yang tersakiti :v / Hinata : ini kerjaan elu kan? ganti ceritanya gak! Lo kira gua Maso apa!/ Au: Tapi Hika-chan suka seperti ini~)

Hinata menatap sendu refleksinya, pikirannya berkecamuk antara ingin bicara dengan Tsukishima atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan Tsukishima, namun ego Hinata kini seperti menguasainya untuk tidak menanggapi Tsukishima saat disekolah.

Seperti saat itu, Setelah Ia berhasil dibujuk agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh oleh Kageyama. Hinata bertemu Tsukishima di lorong sekolah dan saat itu juga Tsukishima menahan Hinata, mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Namun Hinata tetap mengabaikannya.

Menghela nafas sebentar kemudian Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya.

Menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos dan bersih. Sekelebat kenangannya bersama dengan Tsukishima terputar dengaj jelas di otal cerdasnya.

"Tsukishima. . Aku hiks merindukanmu"

Hinata meluapkan emosinya sekarang, Ia masih ragu antara ingin bicara atau tidak. Kalau Ia membicarakan hal itu pada Tsukishima, apa Tsukishima masih akan mendengarkannya setelah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hinata padanya, dengan tak menanggapi dan menyuruhnya menganggap hubungan yang terjalin antara Ia dan Tsukishima hanya sebuah Ilusi semata.

Mengingat hal itu sungguh, Hinata tak bisa menahan semuanya. Isakan pelan berubah menjadi isak tangis yang terdengar pilu.

"Kei. . aku ingin kau disini, aku ingin kau berada di sampingku selamanya. hiks. . Aku hiks aku merindukanmu" ucap Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

Tok. . Tok. . Tok.

Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk oleh seseorang.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan segera menghapus air matanya yang tadinya mengalir di sekitar wajahnya. menetralkan deru nafasnya yang tadinya tak beraturan karena isak tangisnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Shoyo, Bisa ke ruang keluarga sebentar?" suara Ibunya yang lembut menjumpai indra pendengaran Hinata.

"Ha'i" sahut Hinata cepat dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Shoyo tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Ibunya yang khawatir karena melihat wajah Hinata yang sedikit sembab.

"Ya, Ibu. Shoyo tak apa-apa" sahutnya.

"Tapi Wajahmu ter-"

"Ayo Ibu, Tadi katanya Shoyo disuruh keruang keluarga" potong Hinata.

"Ah iya" ucap Ibunya dengan wajah yang nampak tersenyum, namun Hinata tau Ibunya sekarang tengah cemas karena Hinata dan senyum yang diberikan Ibunya hanya senyum terpaksa untuk menutupi kecemasannya.

Sekitar tiga menitan mereka berdua kini memasuki ruang keluarga dan mendudukkan diri di sofa yang ada disana. Hinata duduk berseberangan dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang asik membaca koran.

"Ano, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu menyuruh Shoyo ke ruang keluarga?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Ayahnya kemudian menaruh koran yang tadi Ia baca dan menatap serius Hinata. Hinata yang diperhatikan seperti itu merasa sedikit ketakutan.

 _'A. . Apa Ayah marah padaku? tapi kenapa?!'_ batin Hinata kalut.

"Shoyo, jujur pada Ayah. Apa Kau kemarin mencoba mengakhiri hidupmu dengan melompat dari atap sekolah?". Hinata terkejut bukan main. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena ucapan Ayahnya yang langsung to the point dan ditambah lagi yang diucapkan Ayahnya itu benar adanya.

"Ke. . kenapa Ayah menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Hinata memberikan pertanyaan balik kepada Ayahnya.

"Jawab Pertanyaan Ayah, dan jangan sekali-kali mengubah topik pembicaraan!" ucap Ayahnya dengan nada menahan amarah.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, Ia kini gemetar. Sungguh, siapa yang tidak gemetar mendengar suara Ayahnya yang menyiratkan kemarahan walau tak terlihat jelas, Tapi Hinata tau Ayahnya kini tengah menahan Amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu Shoyo, Angkat kepalamu, dan lihat Ayah!" bentak Ayahnya.

"Anata sabar. . Jangan memarahi Shoyo seperti itu" tegur Kouko.

"Tapi Kouko"

"Anata, bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik bukan? Kalau kau memarahinya seperti ini, bagaimana kalau nantinya akan berpengaruh dengan kesehatannya?" Kouko mengingatkan sang suami akan kondisi Hinata.

"Baiklah, Jadi Shoyo. . Jawab pertanyaan Ayah apa itu benar?" Kyu menanyakan hal itu lagi dengan nada lembut.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Iris sewarna madu milik Ayahnya.

"Benar Ayah, Itu semua. . benar" ucap Hinata lirih.

Kyu dan Kouko kaget, karena apa? tentu saja karena tindakan sang anak semata wayang yang sangat mereka sayangi ingin melakukan hal bodoh dengan melompat dari atap sekolahnya.

Kyu sangat kesal sekarang, jangan tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena laporan yang diberikan informan yang dia suruh untuk mengawasi sang anak tercinta ternyata benar. Anaknya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, padahal Kyu sempat bersikeras dengan Informan kepercayaannya karena Anaknya tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Shoyo ingin mengakhiri hidupmu KENAPA?! Apa Shoyo sudah tidak menyanyangi kami?! Apa Shoyo tidak berfikir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami jika kau mengakhiri hidupmu itu?!" ucap Kyu meluapkan kekesalannya dengan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan tak berapa lama air matanya berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan Shoyo Ayah hiks, Shoyo tidak berfikir sampai kesana hiks. . Saat itu Shoyo merasa kecewa pada hiks pada teman-teman Shoyo hiks dan ditambah lagi hiks. . Tsukishima bilang kalau hiks hubunganku dan dia yang selama ini terjalin hanya hiks. . hanya untuk status saja hiks. ." Hinata memberi jeda untuk menetralkan nafasnya karena isak tangisnya.

". . Shoyo merasa, saat itu untuk apa lagi Shoyo hidup hiks. . Karena nantinya juga Shoyo akan meninggal karena penyakit Shoyo ini hiks. . Karena itu Shoyo melakukan hal itu, bukan karena Shoyo tak menyayangi kalian hiks. . bukan" lanjut Hinata menatap Orang tuanya dengan wajahnya yang sudah berantakan karena menangis. Kyu tak kuasa melihat betapa rapuhnya anaknya, kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Hinata.

"Shoyo maafkan Ayah, Ayah tak bermaksud membentak Shoyo tadi. Hanya saja Ayah kesal karena Shoyo melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Shoyo tau bukan Ibumu tidak bisa lagi mengandung karena Operasi yang dilakukan Ibumu setelah Kau lahir. Karena itu kami akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Karena kau putra kesayangan kami satu-satunya. Karena itu kami sangat terkejut mendengar laporan Haru yang bilang kau ingin mengakhiri hidup di atas atap sekolahmu" ucap Ayahnya panjang lebar dan memeluk Hinata erat.

"Shoyo. . Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya, jangan buat Ayah dan Ibu khawatir, dan yakinlah. . Shoyo pasti sembuh kok" ucap Ibunya juga menghampiri dan ikut bergabung untuk memeluk sang Anak erat.

Ayahnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang anak serius.

"Shoyo" panggilnya.

"Ya Ayah" sahut Hinata.

"Mulai besok kau akan Ayah pindahkan ke Tokyo, tidak ada alasan lagi, perkataan Ayah kali ini mutlak!" ucap Ayahnya.

Hinata hanya diam, mau mengelak tapi Ayahnya sudah keburu bilang tidak ada banyak alasan.

oOo

Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, Hinata tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi di Gym saat klub sedang berlatih. Namun, tak hanya sampai disitu, terkadang saat mereka berpapasan pun Hinata kerap mengalihkan pandangannya atau malah berbalik mengambil jalan memutar.

Anggota Klub Karasuno minus Hinata dan Kageyama, sekarang tampak dilanda kegalauan, terlebih Tsukishima. Kenapa kageyama tidak dilanda kegalauan? oh tentu saja karena Hinata mau berbicara dan makan siang bersamanya. Nishinoya dan Tanaka pun kini menyadari kesalahan mereka dan ingin meminta maaf padanya, Namun sepertinya mereka tak bisa meminta maaf kepada Hinata karena dia sepertinya tidak ingin berurusan dengan klub voli lagi.

Seperti yang terjadi saat latihan pagi kali ini, mereka semua nampak tak terlalu bersemangat.

"Aku.. aku merindukan Shoyo" ucap Nishinoya yang terdengar oleh semua anggota tim karasuno.

"Aku juga.. merindukannya" ucap Sugawara.

"Biasanya saat latihan seperti ini dia yang paling cerewet dan penuh semangat. Tapi mengingat dia tidak hadir untuk latihan rasanya seperti ada yang hilang saja" ucap Asahi.

"Sudah cukup, kalian jangan murung begitu, bagaimana kalau kita cari dia saja saat istirahat nanti?" tanya Daichi menawarkan idenya. Yang langsung disetujui oleh semua anggota.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu Hinata suka ada dimana saat istirahat" ucap Ennoshita.

"Tenang saja Senpai. Kan ada Kageyama" ucap Yamaguchi sambil menunjuk ke arah Kageyama dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah sudah ditentukan" ucap Daichi.

oOo

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang mereka gunakan untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Dengan berpencar agar lebih cepat menemukannya. Ada yang kekantin, ke toilet, dan lain-lain.

Kageyama harus berpasangan dengan Tsukishima dalam misi mencari dimana Hinata berada. Kini mereka berjalan di lorong dekat ruang musik.

"Cepat sedikit jalannya Ou-sama" ucap Tsukishima dengan nada mengejeknya seperti biasa.

"Diam kau, Dan jangan pernah panggil aku Ou-sama lagi!" balas Kageyama disertai tatapan tajamnya.

Tsukishima menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, dan karena hal itu Kageyama tak sengaja menabrak Tsukishima yang ada didepannya.

"Ouch, Oi megane kalau berhenti itu bilang-bilang" omel Kageyama. Namun tak di sahuti oleh Tsukishima.

"Itu. .itu Hinata kan?" ucap Tsukishima tak percaya, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya itu. Ya walau beberapa hari yang lalu Ia juga melihat Hinata dan mencoba bicara padanya, dan diabaikan.

Tsukishima sadar, itu semua karena kesalahannya yang bicara seperti itu tanpa pikir panjang. Oh sungguh, Tsukishima merutuki dirinya yang kadang Tsundere ini.

"Ah.. ka.. kau benar.. apa yang dia lakukan?" ucap Kageyama sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada Hinata yang berdiri sambil menatap keluar jendela yang ada dilorong sekolah.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hingga menyisakan jarak hanya 1 meter dari jarak Hinata berdiri sekarang.

"Sho-" ucap Tsukishima terpotong saat melihat Hinata yang bergerak untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantong bajunya.

Drrt..drrrt...drrrt...

Ponsel Hinata bergetar yang langsung diangkat oleh sang empunya.

"Moshi moshi"

"Ah, Ayah sudah berada di sekolahku sekarang?"

"Be.. benarkah?! Apa harus sekarang? Apa tidak bisa di batalkan saja A. . Ayah" ucap Hinata menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Em.. baiklah Ayah" ucap Hinata lalu mengakhiri percakapan dengan Ayahnya.

Kageyama dan Tsukishima yang menguping-Eh? Maksudnya, Tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Hinata dengan Ayahnya tadi langsung sembunyi ke belokan lorong yang untungnya berada dekat dengan mereka. Jadi Hinata tidak curiga sama sekali. Hinata pun meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri untuk menuju kantor.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan tadi?" tanya Kageyama.

"Entahlah, tapi. . aku merasa hal yang buruk akan terjadi" ucap Tsukishima serius.

"Eh?!"

oOo

Hinata membuka pintu kantor dan mengucapkan permisi saat memasukinya. Mengarahkan pandangan kalau-kalau Ayahnya benar sudah ada disana. Dan ternyata benar, Ayahnya memang disana sedang bersama dengan wali kelas Hinata.

Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Ayahnya.

"Ah Sho-chan, Ayah kesini hanya ingin bilang kalau kau akan pindah sekolah pada wali kelas dan kepala sekolahmu. Yah walaupun Ibumu bisa melakukannya untukmu, tapi Ayah juga ingin ambil bagian kali ini." Ucap Ayahnya santai.

"Emm.. begitu" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi Ayah, Apa. . . memang benar-benar harus dan apa tidak bisa Ayah urungkan saja?"tanya Hinata agak sedikit ragu dan sekaligus tak terima dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan Ayahnya.

"Tidak Shoyo, ini sudah kita bicarakan kemarin. Ayah memindahkanmu karena Ayah ingin kau ditangani di Rumah sakit yang ada di Tokyo dan juga tentu saja Agar kau tidak dikecewakan lagi oleh teman-temanmu itu" ucap Kyu menyiratkan kemarahan kembali.

Wali kelas dan Kepala sekolah Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan hal itu.

"Baiklah Ayah" ucap Hinata menyerah.

"Ah kalau begitu saya ingin perpindahan Shoyo dilakukan segera. Kalau bisa hari ini juga selesai." ucap ayah Hinata serius dan menatap intens Kepala Sekolah dan Wali Kelas Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata-san, saya akan lakukan sebisa saya" sahut Kepala Sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin ke kelas dulu Ayah." Ucap Hinata.

"Ah Sho-chan, ini.. kau tadi ingin ayah membawakan ini kan?" ucap Ayahnya.

"Hm.. terima kasih Ayah" sahut Hinata sembari tersenyum.

oOo

Bel pulang sekolah sudah lama berbunyi. Hinata kini berdiri di depan Gym sekolahnya tempat tim voli karasuno berlatih. Hinata mendekati Gym dan kini dia telah berada di tengah-tengah pintu yang terbuka. Dipandanginya satu persatu teman-teman satu klubnya kemudian masuk ke dalam Gym dengan wajah datar.

"Hinata?" ucap Kageyama dengan mata membulat. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat partnernya di Gym.

"SHOUYO!!" teriak Nishinoya girang.

Hinata mengangguk untuk menyahuti teman-teman yang memanggilnya.lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Takeda-sensei.

"Sensei aku kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan ini" ucap Hinata sambil memberikan bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"Apa ini Hinata?"tanya Takeda-sensei.

"Buka saja sensei" sahut Hinata santai.

Anggota yang lain pun juga mendekat, mereka penasaran apa yang diberikan Hinata pada sensei pembimbing klubnya itu. Setelah Takeda-sensei membukanya, Senseinya tersebut memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hinata apa maksudmu mengembalikan.. ini?" ucap Takeda-sensei sambil mengeluarkan isi bungkusan yang ternyata adalah seragam tim voli Karasuno yang digunakan untuk pertandingan dan tambahan jaket tim Karasuno.

"Takeda-sensei, bukankah sudah jelas kenapa aku mengembalikannya?"sahut Hinata lirih.

"Shoyo, apa yang kau maksud?" ucap Nishinoya.

"Ah Noya-senpai, tumben kau memanggilku dengan namaku? kemana panggilan Anak orang kaya kemarin? kemana ejekan kalian yang mengatakan anak manja?"

"Hinata, Kami saat itu-"

"Biar kutebak kali ini kalian pasti ingin meminta maaf, kemudian berfikir kalau aku akan menerima maaf kalian? naif sekali" ucap Hinata sembari memutar bola matanya.

"Hinata, kami tahu kami salah, tak bisakah kau memaafkan kami" ucap Tanaka lagi.

"Hinata apa maksudmu? Apa kau. . berniat untuk keluar dari klub?" ucap Kageyama.

"Ding dong. . benar! Waah Kageyama, sepertinya kau demam. Karena bisa tahu maksudku" sahut Hinata.

"Yak! Bagaimana janjimu saat hari terakhir pelatihan musim panas itu Hinata? Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian dilapangan!" ucap Kageyama sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu Kageyama, Kita tetap bisa bertemu dilapangan yang sama. Tapi. . mungkin sebagai musuh?" ucap Hinata membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana dengan Tsukishima? Oh tentu saja Tsukishima sudah menebak arti dari kalimat yang dikeluarkan Hinata sedari tadi. Dan hal itu membuat Tsukishima kesal. Tsukishima mendekati Hinata, menatapnya intens.

"Ikut Aku!" ucap Tsukishima tegas dan menarik tangan mungil Hinata keluar dari gym.

 ***TBC***

 **Uyeah! Chapter 14 Up!**

 **Setelah dua minggu Ulangan! Akhirnya Bebas yeeaay! Banzaii~ Banzai~**

Kageyama : Ingat, Kata-kata bijak hari ini. Habis ulangan terbitlah remedial.

Hika-chan : Kageyama kau merusak kebahagiaanku.

 **Oh iya, Kemungkinan satu atau dua chapter lagi End ,minna-san :3**

 **Ide chapter kali ini mengalir begitu saja~** **Jadi, Hika-chan minta maaf kalau memang banyak Typo, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Dan Terima kasih untuk kalian yang mendukung Hika-chan.**

 **Jangan lupa Reviews, Fav dan Follownya~~** **See You minna-san~**


	16. Chapter 15

**Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?**

 **Haikyuu! hanya milik Furudate Haruichi-san, Hika-chan cuma pinjem charanya saja :v**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, typo diantara kata :3**

Tsukishima menarik paksa Hinata keluar dari gym.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Hinata.

Bukannya melepaskan, Tsukishima malah terus memegang erat tangan Hinata hingga sampai ke belakang Gym.

"Lepaskan, aku bilang lepaskan!." ucap Hinata karena tangannya tak juga di lepaskan.

"Apa pendengaranmu mulai terganggu?! Aku bilang lepaskan tangan ku!." pekik Hinata.

"DIAM!!." bentak Tsukishima, yang tentu saja membuat Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung diam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi ingin keluar dari klub? KENAPA?!." kini keadaan berbalik, yang tadinya keadaannya Hinata yang berteriak kini malah Tsukishima yang sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi kalau dirinya sudah OOC.

Hinata diam, berpikir apakah bisa ia katakan pada Tsukishima alasannya?.

"JAWAB AKU! JAWAB!!" Tsukishima meluapkan semua emosinya sembari mencengkram pundak Hinata erat. Hinata sedikit meringis karena cengkraman erat yang diberikan oleh Tsukishima.

"Kalau aku bilang padamu memangnya apa untungnya?" ucap Hinata.

Tsukishima terdiam, Hinata benar. Apa untungnya? -eh tidak. pasti ada keuntungannya! pikir Tsukishima.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Shoyo?." tanya Tsukishima.

Hinata hanya diam.

"Kau masih marah karena kejadian saat itu? Kenapa? Kau bahkan memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat kau menjauhiku, tak memperdulikanku, mengabaikanku? Apa kau tahu rasanya?! Sakit Shoyo sakit! Kau bahkan tak memperdulikan aku yang ingin menjelaskan semuanya!." ucap Tsukishima sembari menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau tahu semua itu? Disini bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti, Aku juga tersakiti. Asal kau tahu, saat itu aku mengatakan itu semua agar tidak memberitahu mereka kalau kau mengidap kanker. Aku ingin kau sendiri yang bilang pada mereka, aku tahu aku salah saat itu jadi kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir, tidak Hiks" akhirnya tangis Tsukishima pun keluar.

"Tsukishima" ucap Hinata.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Hiks bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku? bukan margaku" sahut Tsukishima cepat.

"Tapi-"

"Apa tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kita memperbaiki semuanya? Apa tak ada lagi Shoyo?" potong Tsukishima lirih dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Tsukishima. Sungguh sekarang Hinata sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah dituduhkannya pada Tsukishima.

"Baik, Kalau memang tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku tak apa Sho- ah maksudku Hinata. Mungkin pilihanmu untuk pindah sekolah memang yang terbaik. Mungkin dengan tidak melihatmu lagi aku akan lebih cepat melupakan perasaanku" ucap Tsukishima berusaha tegar.

Hinata tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Sungguh, tak pernah Ia melihat Tsukishima yang sangat rapuh seperti ini, terlebih ini karena dirinya yang ingin pindah sekolah.

Hinata langsung memeluk Tsukishima.

"Maaf hiks, bukannya aku tak ingin memberikanmu kesempatan, justru aku malah merindukanmu hiks sangat merindukanmu. aku merindukan suaramu, senyummu saat memandangku, aku merindukan mata indahmu, aku merindukan semua tentangmu Kei hiks. . maafkan aku karena aku tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu saat itu. Maaf Kei maaf hiks, dan . . . kenapa aku pindah sekolah sebenarnya berhubungan dengan kejadian 3 hari lalu" Tsukishima membalas pelukan Hinata dan mulai mengusap punggung Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Kalau boleh jujur, sekarang Tsukishima lega, karena Hinata menjelaskan keterdiamannya dari pertanyaan memberi kesempatan tadi.

"Tiga hari lalu?" tanya Tsukishima bingung. karena seingat Tsukishima tiga hari lalu bukan kejadian di gym.

"Ya tiga hari lalu, aku. . aku mencoba bunuh diri di atap sekolah dan tentu saja saat itu Kageyama menghalangiku. Dan ternyata Ayah mengetahuinya, beliau sangat marah dan akhirnya menyuruhku . . pindah" ucap Hinata.

Tsukishima melepas pelukan Hinata untuk menatap wajah Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?" tanya Tsukishima yang masih kaget.

"Karena memang tak ada harapan lagi?" ucap Hinata lebih seperti pertanyaan.

"Hinata"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Bukan Hinata, tapi Shoyo" ucapnya. Tsukishima terdiam memandang dalam ke iris sewarna madu milik Hinata.

"Aku mengerti, dan- Yak kenapa kau berpikir kau sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi ha?!" kesal Tsukishima sembari mencubit pipi gembil Hinata.

"Ittai. . lepaskan Kei pipiku sakit, kau cubit terus-terusan." rengek Hinata.

"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi." ucap Tsukishima.

"Itu karena kau, kau yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk sembuh dan ketika kau mengatakan itu aku.. merasa sudah tak ada artinya dan lagi sikap semuanya begitu padaku"

"Shoyo maafkan aku. . aku salah aku minta maaf" Hinata mengangguk.

"Jadi. . bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau ingin seperti apa?" tanya Tsukishima.

"kembali seperti dulu?"

"Hm. . Kita mulai dari awal. Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata Shoyo. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Tsukishima sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul dikepala cerdasnya.

"Kalau kau menerima ku kau harus menciumku, kalau kau menolakku kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang" ucap Tsukishima dengan seringaiannya.

Hinata kita yang polos hanya bisa diam dan menatap Tsukishima.

"Aku . . " ucap Hinata dengan jeda, Tsukishima deg-degan luar biasa.

"akan pergi saja" ucap Hinata berniat menjauh. Oh sungguh sekarang Tsukishima mendesah kecewa dan tentu saja merutuki pikiran jahilnya tadi.

Tsukishima menundukkan kepalanya dan tak lama ia mendengar seperti seseorang mendekatinya.

Hinata menarik Kaos yang dikenakan oleh Tsukishima, sehingga membuat Tsukishima yang tak siap dengan hal itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat diatas Hinata.

"Ittai" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Kemudian Tsukishima terkejut dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Ma. . maaf Shoyo" ucap Tsukishima dengan wajah merona sedikit.

Hinata menggeleng kemudian mereka hening masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kei" panggil Hinata.

Tsukishima menatap wajah Hinata. Iris sewarna madu bertemu dengan Iris kuning cerah miliknya.

Tanpa aba-aba Hinata membelai pipi Tsukishima dan tak lama ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Tsukishima. Tsuksihima terkejut lagi, oh Hinata hari ini penuh kejutan menurut Tsukishima.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hinata tadi itu. ."

"Aku menerimamu Kei, jangan tinggalkan aku. jangan kecewakan aku oke? aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Hinata.

"Hm aku mengerti. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Hime-sama" ucap Tsukishima.

"Yak, jangan memanggilku Hime, aku tak suka. dan emm.. posisi kita terlalu. ."

"Sudah selesai acara romantis-romantisannya?" barithon suara yang menyiratkan kemarahan terdengar.

Hinata dan Tsukishima yang mendengar itu tentu saja langsung bangun dan menatap orang yang tadinya berbicara. Seketika itu juga Hinata terkejut bukan main.

"A. . Ayah" gumam Hinata.

"Shoyo segera ke mobil. Se.Ka.Rang!" ucap Kyu penuh penekanan.

"Tapi-"

"Segera! Tak ada bantahan!"

"Tapi Ayah, Aku belum berpamitan dengan te-"

"Cukup, mereka juga sudah tau bukan? Jadi segera ke mobil sekarang!" potong Kyu.

Hinata tak bergeming Ia kini malah menggenggam tangan Tsukishima erat.

Tsukishima yang merasakan tangannya digenggam erat hanya bisa membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Shoyo" ucap seseorang lagi.

 ***TBC**

Eaa~~ :3 Chap 15 Up! hehe :v

Gimana chapter kali ini ? ***Krik. . Krik. . Krik. . krik.**

Oke Oke, abaikan saja pertanyaan Hika-chan yang tadi.

Terima kasih sudah mendukung fict buatan Hika-chan. Maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan~

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Hika-chan Hanya sebuah Kuaci kecil tanpa adanya dukungan dari kalian minna-san~~

See you in next chapter~


	17. Chapter 16

**Anata Ni Nani O Imi Suru Nodesu Ka?**

 **Disclaimer : Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Shounen-ai, dan Typo yang gak ketulungan~**

"Shoyo."

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Ke. . Kenma?!."

"Hn? Kau kenapa Shoyo? terkejut? bingung?." ucap Kenma dengan nada malasnya, namun menatap tajam Tsukishima.

"A. . Ah em. . aku hanya terkejut dan bingung juga sih." sahut Hinata.

"Aku disini hanya ingin membantu paman untuk menjemputmu. Kau akan pindah ke Nekoma bukan?." tanya Kenma.

Hinata terdiam, Ia kembali menjadi anak labil hanya karena Tsukishima.

"Shoyo ke mobil saja sekarang." perintah Ayahnya tegas dan mutlak.

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Tsukishima. Kemudian detik berikutnya ia melonggarkan dan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Hinata." gumam Tsukishima.

"Gomen." hanya kata maaf yang dikatakan Hinata dengan wajah murung dan tentu saja menahan tangisnya.

Hinata menjauhi Tsukishima dan berjalan menuju parkiran tempat mobil Ayahnya berada.

"Shoyo tunggu." ucap Kenma sembari berlari mengejar Hinata.

Dapat Tsukishima lihat, setter Nekoma itu mencoba memanfaatkan situasi.

"Aku senang loh Shoyo mau pindah ke Tokyo, kita bisa main seperti waktu kita kecil." ucap Kenma senang dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Hinata.

"Ke. . kenma."

"sst. . sebaiknya kita segera ke mobil saja. Kau nanti kelelahan." ucap Kenma berjalan lebih cepat dengan tangannya masih setia dipinggang Hinata.

Setelah Kenma dan Hinata menjauh, kini Kyu menampakkan kemarahannya.

"Jadi. . Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyakitinya." ucap Kyu berbahaya.

"Tapi. . ini bukan kesalahan saya, ini berawal karena Tanaka-senpai dan Noya-sen-"

"Tapi tetap saja bukan? dan -Kalian yang bersembunyi disana keluar!!" ucap Kyu terdengar seperti perintah.

Anggota tim Karasuno minus Yachi dan Shimizu yang sejak tadi bersembunyi disemak-semak pun keluar. Gugup? tentu saja.

"Terima kasih telah menyakiti anakku, bahkan membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.Dan Kageyama-kun, terima kasih telah menyelamatkan dan menyadarkan Shoyo agar tak melompat dari atap sekolah saat itu." ucap Kyu. Anggota Karasuno nampak kaget dan meneguk ludah kasar, dan tentu saja Tanaka dan Nishinoya mukanya sudah pucat akibat ketakutan akan kemarahan Ayah Hinata.

"Ma. . Maafkan kami." ucap Noya,Tanaka dan Tsukishima bersamaan. Kyu yang mendengar permintaan maaf mereka hanya mendengus dan memegang keningnya. Ia merasa pening sekarang.

"Hah. . baiklah. . marah pada kalian pun percuma. Hanya saja, keadaan Shoyo semakin hari semakin memburuk karena itu kami memindahkannya ke Tokyo dan. . Nekoma karena disana ada Kenma yang bisa menjaganya saat sekolah." ucap Kyu santai.

"Tapi. . Apa Hinata tetap akan bermain voli?" tanya Kageyama.

"Aku tak tau." sahut Kyu sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Kageyama nampak sedih, begitupun dengan yang lainnya.

"Jangan bersedih begitu. Kalian bisa menemui Shoyo bukan? mungkin saat musim panas tahun depan? atau saat tahun baru nanti?" tawar Kyu.

Anggota tim Karasuno hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah Kami pergi dulu, dan kau Tsukishima, kalau kau berani macam-macam dibelakang anakku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi." ucap Kyu penuh aura intimidasi.

"Ha'i." ucap Tsukishima sedikit bergetar.

"Yasudah, sampai jumpa."

oOo

Tsukishima berjalan di sebuah lorong yang sunyi senyap. Tak ada orang yang lewat. Hanya Ia yang ada disana.

Ia terus berjalan tak tau arah, namun kakinya terus berjalan seakan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hingga Ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, benomor 213. di bagian ruang VVIP.

Setelah melihat pintu ruangan itu, Tsukishima baru tersadar dan mengetahui bahwa Ia tengah berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Rumah. . . sakit" gumam Tsukishima tak percaya, Ia tadinya merasa sedang berlatih voli dengan teman setimnya namun kenapa sekarang ada di rumah sakit? kira-kira seperti itulah pikirannya sekarang.

Tsukishima menatap lama pintu ruangan itu kemudian memasuki ruangan itu tanpa melihat nama yang terpajang di luar ruangan.

Tsukishima langsung terkejut bukan main setelah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Disana, diatas kasur rumah sakit yang terlihat empuk. Duduk seorang pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya sejak satu bulan terakhir.

"Shoyo." ucap Tsukishima. Hinata menatap Tsukishima dan tersenyum.

"Kei, lama tak jumpa." sahutnya. Tsukishima mendekati Hinata dan langsung memeluknya erat. Seakan jika Ia melepaskan pemuda yang ada di dekapannya sekarang, pemuda itu akan pergi lagi darinya.

"Kei, Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Hinata lembut dan terdengar lirih.

"Ya, dan aku pun begitu Shoyo. Aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu." sahut Tsukishima menatap Hinata.

Mereka dilanda keheningan setelahnya.

"Kei, maukah kau memenuhi permintaanku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba menghilangkan keheningan yang tadi tercipta.

"Tentu saja Shoyo. Apapun itu aku akan mengusahakannya." Jawab Tsukishima sedikit ragu.

"Terima kasih, Kei. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap tersenyum, Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat berlatih, jangan terlalu sering bertengkar dengan Kageyama, nanti kamu malah suka sama Kageyama lagi." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, Tsukishima yang mendengar hal itu langsung memberikan jitakan sayang pada Kekasihnya itu.

"Hei mana mungkin aku menyukainya lebih dari teman, setelah aku memiliki mu yang manis ini." ucap Tsukishima menggoda Hinata.

"Kei, jangan menggodaku!. Ah, Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin kau bilang pada semuanya, aku memaafkan mereka dan ucapkan permintaan maafku untuk mereka karena telah menyakiti mereka. Jangan lupa juga ucapan terima kasihku untuk mereka." ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum. Tsukishima nampak bingung, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Hinata bicara seakan Ia memang tak bisa lagi berbicara pada mereka, pada anggota tim voli Karasuno.

"Kenapa kau bicara seakan kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya?." ucap Tsukishima dengan raut wajah serius.

Hinata terdiam lama kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin akan pergi, Tsukishima."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana lagi? Ke luar negeri untuk pengobatanmu?."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku akan pergi jauuuh~ sekali. Kalian tidak bisa menemuiku." ucap Hinata menatap dalam manik Tsukishima.

"Memangnya kau. . mau pergi kemana, Shoyo?." tanya Tsukishima lagi.

Hinata melepas pelukan Tsukishima, dan kemudian tersenyum. Senyum tulus seperti yang biasa Hinata berikan pada Tsukishima.

"Surga."

"A. . Apa?! Shoyo!!." teriak Tsukishima.

"Hoi Tsukki, Kau kenapa?." tanya partnernya, Yamaguchi sembari menggerak-gerakkan tubuh Tsukishima untuk membangunkannya.

Tsukishima tersentak kaget dengan nafas ngos-ngosan seakan habis berlari dan mengedarkan pandangan pada ruangan tempat dia berada.

"Dimana. . Aku?." tanya Tsukishima.

"Ruang Klub, kau tadi ketiduran. Huft untung hari latihannya tidak terlalu keras. Mungkinkah ada rapat, sehingga kita disuruh berkumpul disini?. " ucap Yamaguchi.

"Ruang. . Klub?." ucap Tsukishima tak percaya. Lalu yang tadi apa? Mimpi? Tapi Mimpi itu seakan nyata, pikir Tsukishima kalut.

"Tsukki kau tak apa?." tanya Yamaguchi.

"Hinata. . aku bermimpi tentangnya." gumam Tsukishima, yang di dengar oleh Yamaguchi.

"Kau. . bermimpi seperti apa Tsukki?."

"Dia bilang. ."

CKLEK

Pintu ruang klub dibuka, menampakkan anggota tim Karasuno.

"Ada apa? kenapa kalian nampak serius?." tanya Tanaka penasaran.

Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima hanya diam.

"Oh ayolah, kalian kenapa sih?." tanya Tanaka lagi.

"Tsukki. ." gumam Yamaguchi.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu Hinata. . Dia bilang 'dia minta maaf karena telah melukai kalian, lalu juga berterima kasih atas semuanya'. Dia juga bilang akan pergi jauh sekali dan. ." Tsukishima terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dan apa Tsukishima?." tanya Kageyama, perasaannya was-was mendengar ucapan Tsukishima.

"Dan saat kutanya kemana dia akan pergi, dia bilang akan. . . ke surga." Tsukishima menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih? entahlah. Yang pasti Tsukishima sedang merasa kacau sekarang.

Sunyi, keadaan ruang klub menjadi sunyi. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Kageyama mengambil tasnya dan berniat keluar dari ruang klub.

"Kau mau kemana Kageyama?" tanya Daichi.

"Aku. . ingin ke Tokyo. Memastikan bagaimana keadaan Hinata." ucap Kageyama dengan terbesit nada kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Sudah cukup Partner tersayangnya pindah sekolah, yang membuat mereka terpisah. Ia tak ingin partner tersayangnya pergi lagi bahkan untuk selama-lamanya. Tidak, Kageyama tak akan kuat jika hal itu terjadi.

"Aku ikut." ucap Tsukishima mengambil tasnya.

"Aku juga khawatir." lanjutnya lagi menatap Kageyama yang nampak kaget.

"Baiklah, baiklah kami juga ikut, Kageyama. Dan. . sebaiknya hubungi keluarga kita dulu sebelum berangkat jauh. Perjalannya satu jam setengah menuju Tokyo dengan menggunakan Kereta" ucap Daichi. Kageyama tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Begitupun Anggota yang lainnya.

 _'Semoga saja itu hanya mimpi biasa'_

oOo

Satu jam setengah perjalanan mereka menuju Tokyo. Dan beruntung Ayah Hinata memberitahukan dimana Hinata dirawat pada Tsukishima.

Mereka memasuki rumah sakit, dengan cepat Daichi menuju receiptionis menanyakan dimana letak kamar Hinata.

"Kamar VVIP, nomor 213." ucap Daichi memberitahukan kepada anggota timnya.

 _'Sama. . sangat sama dengan mimpiku?!'_ batin Tsukishima kaget.

Mereka dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar rawat Hinata. Mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 213 itu terlebih dulu dan menunggu respon dari dalam kamar.

"Masuk saja" sahut seseorang dari dalam. Mereka pun membuka dan memasuki kamar rawat Hinata.

"Kalian?." ucap Hinata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Ah sungguh Tsukishima merindukan tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami bukan?." ucap Kageyama sembari mendekati Hinata.

Ibu Hinata yang ada disana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-teman anaknya ini.

"Kalian, datang jauh-jauh dari Miyagi hanya untuk menanyakan itu?." ucap Hinata polos. Seketika perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Kageyama.

Kageyama langsung mencengkram kepala Hinata seperti saat- saat mereka latihan dulu.

"Yak, Yamayama-kun kau kenapa mencengkram kepalaku!." pekik Hinata. Mereka yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum, termasuk Ibu Hinata.

"Itu karena kau mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Tak tahukah kau kami khawatir tentangmu. Tsukishima bilang ia bermimpi tentangmu yang bilang akan . ." Kageyama melepaskan cengkramannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

". . akan pergi ke surga hiks. Tak tahukah kau hiks aku sangat khawatir padamu? Sudah cukup kau yang hiks pergi meninggalkanku di lapangan. Aku tidak ingin kau hiks pergi meninggalkanku, meninggalkan kami." ucap Kageyama terisak.

Hinata memeluk Kageyama, mencoba menenangkan partnernya itu.

"Itu hanya mimpi bukan? sudah, sekarang aku ada dihadapanmu. jangan menangis lagi." ucapnya menenangkan.

Tsukishima mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang melihat itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Kageyama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Jangan pernah coba-coba meninggalkanku, Chibi-chan." ucap Tsukishima memeluk dan mengecup bibi Hinata singkat.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, itu hanya mimpi bukan?." ucap Hinata. Tsukishima hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Hinata melepas pelukannya dan menatap temannya yang lain.

"Nah. . maaf ne~ untuk kejadian yang lalu" ucap Hinata menatap teman-temannya yang lain.

Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mendekati Hinata dan tak lupa memeluknya erat. Melepas kerinduan mereka.

oOo

"Kau harus kuat Hinata, bertahan demi orang tuamu dan kami" ucap Kageyama sebelum Hinata dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Ya, bertepatan dengan mereka yang membesuk, Hinata akan melakukan Operasi pengangkatan Kanker lambungnya.

"Ya, Tentu saja. Ayah, Ibu, Tsukishima, minna-san do'a kan semoga sukses ya" ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, sayang ya. Tentu saja kami akan mendo'akanmu, Karena kau adalah orang yang paling kami sayangi, dan bermakna bagi kami." ucap Tsukishima mengecup kening Hinata. Hinata hanya terkikik. Sedangkan orang tua Hinata terdiam. _Shock,_ karena Kekasih anaknya itu mencuri start mereka untuk mengecup kening Hinata.

"Tenanglah Kouko, biarkan mereka." ucap Kyu dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Bukankah yang harusnya tenang itu kau, lihat wajahmu sangat mengerikan hanya karena senyum mu itu" balas Kouko.

"Kau juga, Anata. Wajahmu juga mengerikan" balas Kyu.

Tak berapa lama Hinata dibawa masuk ke ruang operasi. Meninggalkan Orang tua dan teman-temannya diluar ruangan.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya merapalkan do'a agar Hinata selamat sentosa menjalani operasinya dan dapat sembuh seperti sedia kala.

 _Satu Jam_

 _Dua Jam_

 _Dua jam setengah_

Dua jam setengah mereka menunggu, kini keluar salah satu perawat dari ruang operasi dan terlihat panik menuju ruangan para dokter.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa. . apa Shoyo-" Kouko mulai khawatir.

"Stt. . Tenanglah Sayang. Shoyo anak yang kuat, pasti tidak terjadi apa-apa." ucap Kyu menenangkan sang istri. Kouko hanya mengangguk.

Tsukishima dan anggota tim Karasuno pun nampak Khawatir sekarang.

Ditengah kekhawatiran mereka, perawat yang tadinya keluar kini kembali dengan diikuti oleh dua dokter yang sudah memakai pakaian operasi berwarna Hijau.

"Cepat Dokter, pasien tadi mengalami pendarahan." ucap perawat tadi karena panik.

Mereka mempercepat larinya dan segera memasuki ruang operasi.

"Anata. . hiks. . Shoyo." gumam Kouko yang tadi mendengar perkataan sang perawat.

Jujur dalam hati Kyu beserta anggota tim Karasuno, mereka mengumpati sang perawat yang dengan seenak jidat membicarakan keadaan Shoyo disaat seperti ini.

"Shoyo bertahanlah." gumam Tsukishima.

oOo

Tepat Tiga jam Hinata didalam ruang operasi, Kini para Dokter yang mengoperasi Hinata pun keluar beserta perawat, oh jangan lupakan Hinata yang juga keluar dengan keadaan tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit yang sedang di dorong beberapa perawat menuju kamar rawatnya.

"Ba. . bagaimana keadaan Shoyo Dokter?." tanya Kyu.

"Kita bicara keadaannya diruangan saya."

Kouko dan Kyu menurut, Ia mengikuti dokter itu ke ruangannya.

Hinata? tenang. Karena ada teman-temannya yang menjaganya.

"Jadi. . Bagaimana keadaannya?." Kouko membuka suaranya.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, karena Kanker yang menyerangnya berhasil diangkat namun karena sempat terjadi pendarahan. . Shoyo sekarang dalam keadaan koma." ucap sang Dokter. (Ini Hika-chan ngarang aja ya :v)

"Ko. . ma."

oOo

Sudah seminggu ini Tsukishima bolak balik Miyagi-Tokyo, hanya karena Kekasihnya yang terbaring koma.

Ia ingin Kekasihnya ini sembuh, dan membuka matanya kembali. Sudah berkali-kali juga Tsukishima pergi ke kuil untuk berdo'a akan kesembuhan sang Kekasih. Namun mungkin Kami-sama masih belum membiarkan kekasihnya membuka matanya.

"Shoyo, bangunlah. Kau tidak capek tidur terus?." ucap Tsukishima memegang tangan Kanan Hinata.

oOo

Hinata berjalan kesana-kemari, namun yang Ia lihat hanya putih. Ruangan serba putih, entah sudah berapa lama Hinata berada disini.

Ia terus mencari pintu keluar namun yang terjadi, Ia malah kembali ditempat yang sama.

Hinata bingung, Kesal, dan frustasi disaat bersamaan.

"Ayah. . Ibu. . hiks. . Minna-san. ." gumam Hinata mulai menangis dan terduduk.

"Apakah aku masih bisa melihat kalian lagi."

oOo

Tangan Hinata yang ditengah digenggam oleh Tsukishima kini bergerak. Dan kemudian tangan putih Hinata itu membalas genggaman tangan Tsukishima walau dengan tenaga yang lemah.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan yang digenggamnya, Tsukishima mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tangan Hinata yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Sho. . Shoyo." ucapnya.

Tsukishima mencubit tangannya sendiri, berharap kalau ini memang nyata. Bukan khayalannya saja.

"Nyata. . Shoyo." ucap Tsukishima sembari terus merapalkan nama sang kekasih.

Mata Hinata yang tadinya tertutup, kini terbuka menampakkan manik sewarna madu yang indah.

Hinata mengarahkan pandang ke arah Tsukishima yang tengah merapalkan namanya terus-menerus.

"Be. .ri. . sik. Kei." ucapnya serak.

Tsukishima kaget dan menatap Hinata.

"Hiks. . akhirnya kau sadar. Ku kira kau akan meninggalkanku hiks." ucap Tsukishima memeluk Hinata.

Seseorang memasuki kamar rawat Hinata.

"Shoyo. . hiks. . kau sudah sadar nak." ucap Ibunya tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ha. . us." ucapnya.

Dengan sigap Tsukishima mengambilkan air minum untuk Hinatanya. Membuat Ibu Hinata tersenyum dan bahagia. Ia langsung memanggil Dokter untuk memeriksa anaknya. Dan Dokter tersebut mengatakan keadaan Hinata sekarang sudah lebih baik.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Teman-temannya datang membesuknya.

"Hinata, Syukurlah kau sadar. Kau tahu, Tsukki seperti mayat hidup disekolah. Hanya karena terus memikirkanmu." ucap Yamaguchi. Tsukishima hanya diam.

"Ya, dia bahkan tak konsen berlatih" tambah Kageyama. Oke, ini masih bisa ditahan oleh Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima bahkan selalu terkena pukulan bola voli. Dan lebih parahnya semua bola itu tepat mengenai wajahnya loh haha" kali ini Nishinoya menimpali. Tsukishima mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Dia bahkan terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku jamin jika kau melihatnya waktu itu pasti kau jadi ilfil padanya. Hahaha" Tambah Tanaka. Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi dan Ennoshita hanya manggut-manggut membenarkan semua ucapan Kouhainya itu.

"Senpai~" ucap Tsukishima geram dengan Senpai dan teman-temannya yang mempermalukannya dihadapan sang kekasih.

Mereka yang ada diruangan itupun tertawa. Tawa bahagia.

 _'Tak kusangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Awalnya hanya karena pertengkaranku dengan Kageyama dan Tsukishima. Dan pertanyaan tentang 'Apa Makna diriku untuk kalian' . Dan kini berakhir dengan tawa bahagia. Tawa bahagia bersama kalian yang menganggapku sangat bermakna.'_ batin Hinata menatap Teman-temannya.

"Minna-san, Arigatou" gumamnya tersenyum dan kemudian ikut tertawa karena melihat sang kekasih yang bertingkah konyol.

"Terima Kasih. Berkatmu Kei, Kageyama. Aku bisa mengetahui makna diriku sebenarnya bagi kalian" ucap Hinata tersenyum. Kageyama dan Tsukishima hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne~ Hinata,Kalau kau sudah bosan dengannya. Kau bisa datang padaku." ucap Kageyama tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Dia tak mungkin bosan denganku." balas Tsukishima.

"Haha, Yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Haduh mereka mulai lagi." ucap Yamaguchi lelah.

"Aku sudah lelah menengahi." ucap Daichi mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Hinata tengahi mereka." timpal Nishinoya.

"Tapi mama Suga kan ada" sahut Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uh~ Mama Suga kesini hanya ingin menemui anak imut ini. Bukan menengahi mereka." sahut Sugawara mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

Dan kalimat-kalimat absurd lainnya pun terus bermunculan. Orang tua Hinata hanya bisa melongo memperhatikan mereka semua.

Kamar rawat Hinata hari itu sangat berisik, karena ulah dua orang yang memperebutkan Hinata. Dan tidak lupa suara gelak tawa bahagia yang mewarnai hari itu membuat Hinata makin ceria.

[END]

Chapter kali ini panjang luar biasa. . huft . .

Ini end beneran loh ya :v

Hika-chan ngebut bikinnya haha. .

Kalau masih ada kekurangan dan jika chap ini kurang menarik Hika-chan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sebesar badannya Tsukishima -eh gak deh becanda.

Dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mensupport Hika-chan buat ngelanjutin ini fict sampe sekarang End.

Kalau kalian pengen Sequel dari cerita ini mungkin bisa review aja. Mungkin nanti Hika-chan buat?.

Hehe Review, Fav dan Follow ne~

Arigatou Gozaimasu~~


End file.
